How the Unexpected Came About
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: It was all unexpected, but now they were going to find out how the most unlikely couple had gotten together, got married and were now expecting a baby. Prequel to All of it, Unexpected. Ibiki & Sakura
1. Chapter 1

How The Unexpected Came About

How The Unexpected Came About

_In no way, shape, or form do I have any rights to Naruto, I enjoy the creation of a genius._

"_she has techniques that are not known to the Council or general ninja of the village, if she is forced to use them you will not mention them in any report and if the rest of the team finds out about them, you will make them understand that no one is to find out"_

Looking at the landscape, that up to a few moments was the perfect ambush site for over 50 enemy ninja, but now resembled an earthquake epicentre, courtesy of the slightly out of breath ANBU clad medic-nin, Morino Ibiki could well understand the Hokage's trepidation to let the council know of the young woman's extra techniques.

He himself was extremely impressed with the fighting ability, evasion tactics, genjutsu and strength the woman had shown in fighting the enemy ninja since nightfall, when they were first spotted after splitting up with the rest of the team. It was interesting he thought to himself as he watched her stand up and survey her handy work, very interesting indeed he mused.

Haruno Sakura was known as atop medic but only had average ninja skills, barely enough to make Jounin, the only reason she was on an ANBU class mission was because of her medic skills. He tilted his head to look at her taking in every inch of her body, clad in the usual ANBU attire, hiding her identity, but showing without a shadow of a doubt that before him stood a 5'8, athletic, curvaceous, long-legged woman and remembered the range of skills she displayed.

Haruno Sakura was an interesting puzzle, one he intended to solve, he smiled to himself, a smile that made his enemies and victims tremble and sign away their souls, as he considered the long trip back to Konoha and the amble opportunities he would have to subtly interrogate the young woman and get all the answers he required.

Being the Head of the Torture and Interrogation Squad for Konoha, gave him plenty of experience at squeezing information out of people, and having heard of Haruno's short temper he anticipated a fun period in which he would rile and antagonise her into a temper, where she would tell him everything he desired.

Gaining his team-mates attention, he gathered up the only remaining pack they had and started off in the direction of Konoha addressing her as he went.

"We'll head now, if we make good time we should be in Fire country by night fall, we can rest a bit easier then"

Shaking her head Sakura humphed, yeah easy for you to say, mr. 6foot freaking 6, I walk quicker than anyone else, and wow we need only set 20 traps instead of 26 tonight when we sleep, she thought to herself. Looking around for her pack she quickly realised it must have gotten left behind at some point, not that it had any personal item, it was just annoying. Turning away from the rising sun, she realised Morino-san was far ahead, giving out to herself she started to jog to catch.

"uuuurrrghhhhh……..I'm going to be running all night to keep up….urrgh… we can't all be as tall as bloody trees"

_Failte_

_This is my prequel, to All of it, Unexpected, basically how they got together, sorry for the short chapter, but it is mainly a little intro, the following chapters will be longer I hope, I am also going to make the story on a whole longer than my one-shots ……… I hope._

_Next update should be within a few days._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	2. Chapter 2

"Freaking giant… oh yeah, let's evade those nasty hunting dogs…

"Freaking giant… oh yeah, let's evade those nasty hunting dogs….. But no, we wont tree jump…on no… we'll freaking wade in the river"

Sakura grumbled lowly as she tried to keep her feet on the river bed, disgruntled and soaked through with water she looked at her team-mate with disgust. While the water reached the tops of her shoulder, it only reached below his chest, he was easily wading through the river, one arm keeping their pack out of the water, the other occasionally reaching back to grab her and hold her up when he'd dip lower in the water.

"Just about 500meters left, then we'll be back in Fire country and can get out of the water, we'll continue until nightfall and then make camp"

Ibiki looked behind him at the smaller woman, hiding a grin as he saw the water lap the top of her shoulders, before she lost her footing and submerged under the water, once again he hooked his arm under the water grabbing her and dragging the spluttering woman up, he could just imagine the look of indignation on her face under her ANBU mask.

He could just hear her grumbling and complaining under her breath, and admired her guts, many ANBU recruits wouldn't even dare let him hear them give out, hell, some of his team-mates still didn't dare complain within his hearing.

He admitted it was evil, but he loved freaking the hell out of them, it was more fun that way, they feared and respected him and the reputation he had did make some things easier. It was so much fun to walk into a room and introduce himself, he could smell the fear off new recruits and interrogation/torture victims, see the sweat roll down their faces, when they realised just how fucked they were.

Climbing up onto the bank, they nodded at each other; they could relax a little now they were back in Konoha territory. Making their way through the bushes and trees they headed in the general direction of Konoha.

As night fell Ibiki signalled for a halt, looking down he addressed his team-mate, "We'll make camp here, and head out again at first light, ill do a perimeter check, set up the tent from the pack" with that he walked off again,

Sakura watched him leave and began setting up the tent, it was too risky to set a fire, even in safe territory, she was tired, soaking wet, hungry and pissed, she wanted to be home in her own bed.

"Freaking giant….bloody ANBU missions….AH FUCK!" previously forgotten, but quickly realised, Sakura looked down at the only blanket they had….. they only had one pack, they would have to share.

Having secured the area, Ibiki and Sakura divided up the rations and quietly ate, Sakura finally got to remove her mask, revealing her pink hair was saturated and plastered to her head, finger combing it she met Ibiki's eyes and smiled," easier for you , no hair to mess with"

He was once again surprised by the medic, she had impressed him with her skills, but he could not remember her looking….. she had high cheekbones, a straight nose and brow, amazing green cat-like eyes, her hair was now slicked back from her face, showing her natural beauty and making her as sexy as hell, but the smile…… she was beautiful.

Never miss an opportunity; he thought to himself, he smirked

"we should sleep, no need for watch, traps are set" making his way to the tent, with Sakura behind him.

Inside the tent he looked sideways at her

"strip"

"What!" she quickly looked up at him

"Surviv….

"Survival 101, yes I know, we'll heat up quicker with body heat" Sakura looked at him, the retort on the tip of her tongue dying quickly as she watched him remove his shirt.

Oh God…. What a body, six... no wow an eight pack… Sakura's eyes took in the amazingly chiselled chest and abs before her, her tongue licking her lips at the muscles in his arms, his tight tapered waist, muscled pecs, her eyes drawn to his tight darkened nipples, there was hardly any hair in his chest…..perfect for licking and kissing she mused and smiled.

A cough drawing her attention she looked up and saw him looking at her, she couldn't see his eyes, but his face was …. There was no other word, his face was beautiful, the scars and marks gave him character and a deadly look, his straight nose and kissable lips, just made him sexy.

Watching her get so easily distracted, Ibiki smirked to himself, he wouldn't have thought this little Cherry blossom would be attracted to him. He knew he was handsome but had pegged her for one that went for pretty boys… like the Uchiha.

His eyes filled with amusement, he coughed to get her attention and looked into her face

"Hurry up and strip Haruno, we don't have all night"

She quickly turned her back to him and stripped, looking down from behind her, he could easily see her creamy white breasts, his mouth watered at the thought of licking and suckling them, roughly massaging the handful and biting and drawing the pink nipples into his mouth.

He shook his head, he needed to get back to Konoha and get laid, and soon, climbing under the cover, he gathered her to him, placing one large hand under her breast and the other on her hip.

Sakura, was cursing to herself, she needed to get laid, why else would she be thinking such sexy thoughts about Morino Ibiki, sure he had a fab body, gorgeous face, strong muscular legs and arms….. I wonder how big he is…. "shit Sakura! Stop, just relax, sleep, think unsexy thoughts…… fuck!"

She could feel him wrapped around her body, her naked body, his naked, sexy….body wrapped around her; she shifted to make a little space between them.

"Haruno the point is to share body heat, stop squirming...

"Sakura, just bloody call me Sakura, after this mission and tonight, you can call me by my name, now you've seen me naked were past most formalities"

Unseen in the dark Ibiki smiled, so she was affected too, this was fun, a lot of fun, it may even make it easier to get the information he wanted form her later.

"Okay then, Sakura, you may call me Ibiki then, now go to sleep, we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow to get home."

Sleep? Sakura wanted to laugh as she closed her eyes and tried to relax, yeah that would be easy she thought, concentrating on the warmth from his body and feel of his hands on her.

Sleep, okay….. Closing her eyes she hoped the sandman would come soon and maybe… give her some nice dreams about the very sexy strong giant holding her.

_Hope you like, I was in a hurry,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	3. Chapter 3

I in no way, shape or form have any rights to Naruto

_I in no way, shape or form have any rights to Naruto. Just enjoyment of the works of a genius._

Looking down into the young woman's face, Ibiki watched the small smile on her face, there was no easy way to categorise her, she had a reputation for being a top medic but an average ninja, an obvious misled looking back on the skills she displayed in the last two days since they were separated from their team-mates, a mislead he would investigate. She complained under her breath, not about the mission but how it was easier for him as "the freaking giant" he smirked, she obviously hadn't intended him to hear that, but few would even dare mumble within his presence. She was beautiful, having only seen her in passing he was surprised, he doubted many women could look that good, when looking like a drowned rat, and last night, he softly chuckled, she had been shocked when he told her to strip, but she rallied quickly and blatantly admired his body until he caught her attention.

She was an interesting puzzle.

She had turned into him during the night, and now her breasts were pressed against his chest, her groin in line with his, and one leg thrown over his, the little kitten was very affectionate it seemed.

It was too good an opportunity he mused, tilting his head down to lightly rub his mouth over her ear, he trailed his large hand down her back, to the seam of her ass and lightly stroked it. Hearing a contented sigh and feeling her move her body, a rumble of a chuckle came from his chest, making his mouth tickle her ear, taking full advantage of the situation he pressed his groin fully against her, a catch of breath, a murmur, and squirm were his reward. Checking that she was still asleep, he marvelled at how many ninja, especially kunoichi became unguarded around those they could trust, which begged the question, did the little kitten trust him?

Pressing himself against her again harder and adding a grind of his hips, he saw her eyes begin to move under her eyelids, as she arched her body into his.

Quickly extracting himself from her, he grabbed his slightly wet clothes and silently left the tent, dressing as he went, it would be interesting to see if she would react he thought, as he stood outside the tent looking around, she seemed one of the few people he could not predict, or maybe it was just early days.

Inside the tent Sakura had woken aroused and frustrated, "Damn, how did this happen….. okay… good dream or unsubconscious rubbing…. I really need to get laid….. urrgh, nah dream, like Morino Ibiki would let me get away with something like that without punishment….mmmmm I wonder how he'd punis…. CRAP! Sakura get a grip, really for fucks sake"

With a heavy sigh and mental slap or 2 or 3…. okay 6, she pulled on her clothes making a face as the wet cloth came in contact with her skin.

Exiting the tent, she grabbed the ration bar Ibiki threw at her, as he passed her, quickly dismantling the tent and packing it away, as she ate.

"Let's go, we should make Konoha by nightfall, we can travel normally, regain Chakra and keep an eye out, maybe check traps as we go"

"Yes, Morino-san" Sakura looked at him to see him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Morino-san, what happened to Ibiki?" he asked with what seemed like amusement in his eyes.

"Ah… well…. Um… we're, well Ibiki-san, as we are not finished the mission and no longer aiding each other, it is the polite way to address a superior officer" Sakura could feel her face reddening, and was silently kicking herself thinking, God …aiding each other, how stupid is that, agh"

Ibiki nodded down at her, turning away and proceeding ahead to Konoha, hiding the grin on his face as he swung the pack on his back. Seriously, he could not predict the girl, she had recovered quickly, but "aiding each other" not a usual statement.

After several hours of traipsing their way through the forest and periodically checking traps, Ibiki finally decided to begin a little interrogation of the medic.

"Why as the apprentice of the Hokage, a woman known for her inhuman strength, would you hide your ability?"

Sakura looked up at him and thought of the possibilities, ignore him, lie, laugh… he was the head of the interrogation and torture squad, he would get the information if he wanted it badly enough, hell, he made some of the scariest people confess childhood secrets.

"Will you torture and interrogate me all the way back home if I don't tell you?"

Ibiki chuckled, Sakura looked at him amazed, nearly tripping on some branches, not believing, that he chuckled,….. oh no , he knew she heard him… crap now he'd definitely torture her.

Ibiki shook his head at her audacity, this girl was definitely interesting.

"We'll see Haruno"

Sakura sighed; in for a penny in for a pound, maybe he wouldn't torture her.

"What do you know about the public opinion of the Konoha 11, or Rookie 9?" she questioned him.

He glanced back her " the most talented teams in many years, and in their generation, the strongest in their families all said to surpass their elders in family techniques"

"Yes, the most talented ninjas from the ninja families, except me, I'm the first ninja in my family ever, the elders were not happy to say the least, that Tsunade-sensei agreed to make me her apprentice, not when there was Ino, Hinata, or Tenten to teach" the young woman said bitterly.

"I was only known to have good chakra control, a trait Tsunade flogged to get them to back down, I was a useless ninja as a genin, and she said that all she could teach me was medical techniques, that the Clan families should improve their children's techniques and then test them for medic capacity and she would focus on them then."

Ibiki looked at her surprised, this did not sound familiar, and if true, she had every right to be bitter.

"What they didn't know was that I had already completed the trial period, it's designed to test patience, and temperament, to see if you'll even be able to stick the apprenticeship and if they really have any ability, 50 of students drop out halfway through the training, and over 75 drop out of the trial period.

It took me 2 days, to heal the fish, with only basic scroll details and one demonstration"

"Not bad" Ibiki commented.

"It usually takes 4 weeks"

"What! In two days, but that kind of chakra control and ability…" Ibiki was thrown out of his usual stride, dumbstruck, how could the elders then argue, and why hadn't he heard of any of this.

Sakura smiled, "Why let your best weapon be known" in answer to his unspoken question.

"But didn't they ever question how quickly you progressed?"

"You heard of the mission where the Konoha 11 was sent to aid Garra retrieve his student, I was lucky there was no serious injuries, just some scrapes and bruises, I should have just been learning to heal those kind of superficial wounds, when in fact I had finished that course months ago.

She saw him nodding along as she talked, grateful that he wasn't interrupting her, no had ever really asked her about her training or ability before, taking it for granted that she was the Hokage's apprentice.

"Then on the mission to Suna to rescue the Kazekage, Garra, 5 years ago, I had to cure Kankuro and create an antidote, that was when they began realise that I was more than capable, but then it was then attributed my perfect Chakra control and to the my study habits. I always got the highest test results as a genin.

I was then able to start showing off my abilities in the hospital and on missions"

"But the super strength, how did you hide that?" Ibiki questioned

"Do you remember the mission where tean7 was sent to guard Morino Idate in his race?"

"Yes, the Hokage's decision to send 3 genins was questioned, everyone was surprised that none of you were killed and the mission completed with minimal injuries"

"Yes, I had always had slightly more physical strength when it came to hitting, just ask Naruto, his poor head" Sakura smirked "But on that mission, I pulled the mast from a ship and used it to smash the enemies off the ship"

"You were 13?" Ibiki was wondering how on earth things like this were not known about the young woman.

"And whenever I hit people in public I don't use chakra and then no one can accuse Tsunade-sensei of teaching me"

"But she did?"

"Yes, she did, in the beginning it was under the pretence that a medic needed to know how to evade enemy attacks, and then when they lost interest and stopped monitoring our sessions, she focused on her techniques and taught me everything she knew, things that you needed perfect chakra control for"

"Does any one know about your extra skills?"

"Team Kakashi and Team Gai saw the cave I destroyed when I and Chiyo-sama killed Sasori, Suna don't know as Chiyo-sama died to save Garra"

Ibiki came to a complete stop and turned around to look at her, "that was you! the reports said that it was a puppetry fight between Sasori and Chiyo-sama"

"I know" she sighed "Tsunade ordered them not to put anything in their reports, and said that I had learned the technique on my own, but as the elders didn't want me as her apprentice it would be better for me if they kept it quiet"

Looking down at her from his questionable height, he tilted his head in consideration "That's not all is it"

Sakura met his eyes silently laughing

"Can't gat anything past you huh…. No, it's not, I'm known only as a medic, Danzuo isn't happy with Tsunade, and he dismisses me, I'm in the best possible position to defend Tsunade in the case of a surprise attack and there is no way in hell I'll allow anyone to harm my Shishuo"

He was surprised by the anger and determination in her eyes and impressed with her fore sight to protect the Hokage, even when it undermined her reputation as a ninja.

"They, the two elders and Danzuo, also seem to think that I would be a good puppet Hokage, HA, as if I'd let it get that far, and be manipulated, and let them override Tsunade in the first place. Ha, they'd have to get past our sensei's first, not to mention Naruto!" Sakura said angrily.

Ibiki's mind was running with all the information he just learned, impressed at the young woman's grasp of politics and knowledge of inner workings. Oh yes Haruno Sakura was an intriguing, engaging, gutsy, sexy puzzle and getting more interesting by the second. Seeing the Gates of Konoha, he swore to get back to this little puzzle, he never let any interrogation finish until he had all the facts, and that wasn't going to change just because the kunoichi was from Konoha, and it didn't do any harm that she seemed to hold a level of attraction to him.

"We're nearly there, we'll report straight to the Hokage's office and then back to ANBU headquarter's, and I'll remove your ANBU uniform from you then" loading his voice with insinuation, he watched her face slightly redden before she gained control of herself again.

"Yes Morino-san" bloody hell, Sakura thought, is he…. Nah he can't flirting….be interested in me, okay Sakura... report, return uniform, home, sleep, shower, and go out with Ino to the bar, yep bar hopping for a guy will help.

She walked after him, towards the Gates, thinking that this had been an interesting mission.

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you liked, and I would love to hear your opinion. I hope I kept Ibiki and Sakura in character enough. I looked for name for Ibiki to call Sakura, and decided to settle for the well used "kitten" I'm sorry but it does really describe her for me._

_Love you lots,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	4. Chapter 4

While trying to find a word that Ibiki would use to describe Sakura, I found this poem by Marge Pierce, in my opinion this really describes Sakura and the way I want to portray her and the way I think she is, both from manga and cartoons, as well as fro

_While trying to find a word that Ibiki would use to describe Sakura, I found this poem by Marge Pierce, in my opinion this really describes Sakura and the way I want to portray her and the way I think she is, both from manga and cartoons, as well as from other fanfiction._

_But most of all I was moved as I believe the poet was right, that this is the definition of a strong woman, looking on history it is nearly always the job of a woman to pick up the pieces and deal with the aftermath._

_Something I wanted to share and hope you understand._

**"For strong women"**

A strong woman is a woman who is straining.  
A strong woman is a woman standing  
on tiptoe and lifting a barbell  
while trying to sing Boris Godunov.  
A strong woman is a woman at work  
cleaning out the cesspool of the ages,  
and while she shovels, she talks about  
how she doesn't mind crying, it opens  
the ducts of the eyes, and throwing up  
develops the stomach muscles, and  
she goes on shoveling with tears  
in her nose.

A strong woman is a woman in whose head  
a voice is repeating, I told you so,  
ugly, bad girl, bitch, nag, shrill, witch,  
ballbuster, nobody will ever love you back,  
why aren't you feminine, why aren't  
you soft, why aren't you quiet, why  
aren't you dead?

A strong woman is a woman determined  
to do something others are determined  
not be done. She is pushing up on the bottom  
of a lead coffin lid. She is trying to raise  
a manhole cover with her head, she is trying  
to butt her way through a steel wall.  
Her head hurts. People waiting for the hole  
to be made say, hurry, you're so strong.

A strong woman is a woman bleeding  
inside. A strong woman is a woman making  
herself strong every morning while her teeth  
loosen and her back throbs. Every baby,  
a tooth, midwives used to say, and now  
every battle a scar. A strong woman  
is a mass of scar tissue that aches  
when it rains and wounds that bleed  
when you bump them and memories that get up  
in the night and pace in boots to and fro.

A strong woman is a woman who craves love  
like oxygen or she turns blue choking.  
A strong woman is a woman who loves  
strongly and weeps strongly and is strongly  
terrified and has strong needs. A strong woman is strong  
in words, in action, in connection, in feeling;  
she is not strong as a stone but as a wolf  
suckling her young. Strength is not in her, but she  
enacts it as the wind fills a sail.

What comforts her is others loving  
her equally for the strength and for the weakness  
from which it issues, lightning from a cloud.  
Lightning stuns. In rain, the clouds disperse.  
Only water of connection remains,  
flowing through us. Strong is what we make  
each other. Until we are all strong together,  
a strong woman is a woman strongly afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my very first reviewers, I'm a little late, but thank you so much for your comments, motivation always works

_Thanks to my very first reviewers, I'm a little late, but thank you so much for your comments, motivation always works. X x x x to_

_RomanticXXMidnightXXLullaby_

_Dreamergirl92813_

_Minniemousemom_

_As per usual, I in no way, shape or form have any rights to Naruto._

_Also have to make a small adjustment, in chapter3 I wrote that the mission to save Garra occurred 5 years ago I want to change that to 3 years ago, this makes Sakura\ 18 now in this storyline, sorry now if people are confused._

It had been a couple of weeks since Ibiki had left Sakura in the Hokages office after their mission, even with the unexpected enemy it had been successful, their team-mates had made it back before them and the Hokage had been happy with the overall report. Nothing was said of Sakura's capabilities and nothing of their conversation.

He now stood in front of Tsunade after giving his report of a sighting of Uchiha Sasuke, but he was subtly watching the reaction of her apprentice, standing beside her, paperwork forgotten in her hand, the pinkette did not look excited, but slightly worried. He had expected her to be all go, to want to go after the Uchiha, along with Team Kakashi.

"Your scouts say he was heading towards to Konoha, your suspicions Morino"

Giving his full attention back to the Hokage, he answered "The Uchiha has already killed Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi…… we are not entirely sure why he is returning"

"Naruto"

The two turned their heads to look at the young woman who had whispered the word, seeing their expectant gazes and with a sick feeling in her stomach Sakura explained

"Sasuke and Naruto were always rivals, Naruto wanted to prove himself and Sasuke didn't acknowledge him in the beginning, but Naruto always seemed to prevail in the end, Sasuke was jealous of him, the power he had. It was an another reason he left, he wanted to get strong to avenge his family, but also to beat Naruto"

Thinking it over Ibiki had to agree, it fit the Uchiha's profile

"So he's coming to fight Naruto" he questioned?"

Sakura sighed "He'll come to challenge his brother, that's what Naruto called him"

"Hokage-sama, my ANBU team will go intercept, capture and come back with the Uchiha" Ibiki informed Tsunade.

"No" her reply stopped him in his tracks; he turned around to met her honey brown eyes questionably.

"The Uchiha will notice an ANBU immediately, plus I think subtly will be needed………. I will send The Shadow of Konoha, his stealth should get him near enough to attack and capture the Uchiha, without being sensed until it's too late. Your team Morino, will meet them halfway back, take the Uchiha from Shadow and return him to Konoha, understood"

"Yes Hokage" he turned to leave but was once again stopped by his Hokage

"And you are not to try and find out The Shadow's idenity, am I clear"

Sakura gave a little giggle at this, seeing the look on Ibiki's face, as if a mother had told her child he wasn't to open his present.

"Yes Hokage"

Later that day as Ibiki and his team went to the rendezvous point, his mind was not usually on his mission, but instead on the young medic, he had quietly been trying to find out any information he could about her. But the general consensus was the same, Haruno Sakura was a beautiful young woman, with many admirers, all of whom were driven off by her protective teammates, she was caring, helpful and just lovely, as so many described her. Depending on the people he asked she was either a capable medic at the top of what she could do, or one with a promising future, and nearly every one thought her ninja skills were average. Itseemed she had done a good job hiding most of her skills, as no one really saw her for the threat she could be, a good thing he thought, given her reasons, at least, as long as she was the Hokage's woman.

His attention was caught by the sudden rustle and apperence of a ninja in usual ANBU garb, but with a black mask, The Shadow of Konoha, and slung over his shoulder unconscious was the Uchiha, no chakra had been leaked and no warning of his arrival had been given. Ibiki was always impressed by the reports he heard of The Shadow, stealth and subtly seemed to be his main traits, but no one actually knew any of the ninja's attacks, despite his success in completing so many high ranked missions, a point that made Ibiki itch to know who he was.

He watched as The Shadow unceremoniously dumped the Uchiha on the ground, nodded at them and left in a blink of the eye, once again giving off no chakra to pinpoint his direction.

As one of his team retrieved the boy from the ground, and they headed back to Konoha, Ibiki began to theorize on the kind of information the Uchiha would give, smiling evilly to himself, an act noticed by his team and causing them to shiver, he began a catalogue of methods he would use to get this information.

He was surprised to say the least, when his thoughts went in an unexpected direction, in thinking about how a certain young, pink haired medic, would act to the return of her team-mate.

_Dia Duit,_

_This chapter is short, mainly a filler concerning Sasuke's return, a point needed as it will bring the characters together more. Hopefully, short and sweet._

_Slan_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	6. Chapter 6

She had had enough, enough of the wondering glances, the half finished sentences, the pitying looks, Goddammit

She had had enough, enough of the wondering glances, the half finished sentences, the pitying looks, Goddammit! She wasn't the same stupid, love struck, girl she was at 13.

Sakura angrily thumped her mug of coffee on her desk, splattering the paperwork that accumulated so quickly, turning around she looked out of her office window from the hospital onto Konoha. That was it, damn the rest of her shift, she needed air, she needed space, she needed to vent…….. she needed to breathe with no one looking over her shoulder waiting for her to crumble.

Ignoring the calls from the nurses for assistance, she quickly made her way out of the hospital, shaking off her lab coat to reveal her usual ninja attire, she began to feel a little better, no longer confined within the walls of the hospital, where the usually comforting smells and sounds had begun to make her feel suppressed. She aimlessly walked around the village, unknowingly heading to the Hokage Mountain, surprise was written on her face when she found herself at the base of the monument, but she slowly began to walk up the steep steps, not bothered to use any chakra, enjoying the normalcy of the task.

Reaching the top of the monument, Sakura felt a wave of relief come over her, up so high, looking down on Konoha, she felt free, without realising she started laughing, tears then began trickling down her face, until little sobs came, half laughing, half crying, she felt a weight come off her shoulders, in being able to express her emotions without anyone criticising her.

She lowered herself to the ground, taking in the scenery and peacefulness around her.

Hearing footsteps, she turned around to see the arrival of Morino Ibiki, no longer clad in ANBU gear, he was wearing his usual black pants and sweater, with his trademark trench coat over them, as well as his bandanna on his head, hiding many of his scars.

Damn he looks good, Sakura thought to herself, and here I am crying and laughing, he'll think im a …… no Sakura, no Bad line of thought, why would he think anything of you…. Just cause he's so damn sexy in that trench coat….. Crap…… think, he's head of torture and interrogation, scariest guy in Konoha... okay so im not really that afraid of ….. Okay, he scares the shit out of me, but he's so bloody good looking and he's not that bad, it's his job to be scary.

Looking down from his considerable height Ibiki watched as the young woman sitting on the ground seemed to be having an internal battle, watching her face lightly blush, frown, consider and then finally settle on a look of realisation. He wondered if he should leave, but decided against it, coming to the top of the monument and looking out on Konoha, always helped him to relax and think, reinforcing the fact, that what he did was for Konoha, to protect it and if he found a little fun in getting people to crumble and tell him everything he wanted…… well people already thought of him as a sadist.

"Hello, Morino-san"

"Haruno-san, good afternoon" he replied and walked over to the edge to look out over Konoha.

"Ummm, Morino-san, is there any word on Sasu…"

Ibiki turned around to look at the young woman,

"No Haruno, you do not have the clearance to know"

Sakura sighed; she hadn't really expected to be told anything but it had been worth a try "I know"

Ibiki watched the girl thoughtfully, he wanted to ask her what was wrong, but that could scare her, not to mention blow his reputation out of the water, hah,Morino Ibiki asking about an 18 year old girl if she was okay, hah. He turned back to look at the view again, schooling his face to one of emotionless ness.

Suddenly thinking, that could work……

"Should you not be in the hospital, Haruno, I doubt the Hokage would be pleased to hear you were neglecting your duties."

It was like watching fireworks go off, he thought, she had been sitting there passively head on her hands looking at Konoha, when suddenly she started ranting, her hands flying around in all directions, her back straight and her face alight with anger, she looked beautiful, he mused.

"Damn the hospital, every single bloody one of them, coming over to watch me, to look at me, to see if I'll start crying, or crack!

I was 13, 13 years of age, a kid, a bloody kid, are you not allowed to make mistakes or act foolish as a kid, Sasuke was gone 5 years, ive grown up since then, im not some silly, love struck , useless, weak girl anymore!"

Her face fell, a slight sadness marring her features,

"Im not concerned for me, I grew up, he's my team-mate and I longer have that kind of interest in him anymore, God help the girls that still want him……" she trailed off.

"Haruno" Ibiki questioned, god, he thought, I hope this girl never gets interrogated by the enemy, hit her sore point and she sings like a bird….a very pretty, sexy bir…. Morino, cop on, get the information first, everything else second.

"He killed his brother, his first goal as a genin, his second was to revive his clan, which the Clan Elders will push for, who ever he picks will be stuck as a housewife, popping out the next generation of Uchiha's, definitely not something I want, im a ninja, a medic, I help people and I want it to stay that way. But ever since, Sasuke was dragged to Konoha last week, all people seem to think is that ill go crying into his arms and want to be with him"

"Well at least, she figured out that much" Ibiki, he was now turned fully towards her, watching the sadness in her eyes intensify.

"But like I said, im not concerned for me" her voice had lowered to a whisper, forcing Ibiki to go lean down against the wall next to Sakura,so that he could hear her.

"Im concerned for Naruto…. He sees Sasuke as his brother, he'll be heartbroken if Sasuke hasn't returned to be part of the team again, our family, he'll hate it if the only reason that Sasuke returned was to beat Naruto, to prove that he's stronger."

By now silent tears were running down the pink haired woman's cheeks, an omission to how much she cared for her team-mate, her family.

"Naruti's strength comes from wanting to protect people and help them, why CAN'T Sasuke see that, instead he's blinded by jealously; he's going to hurt Naruto!

With this the young woman threw herself against Ibiki sobbing for the well being of her surrogate brother.

Ibiki had no choice but to open his arms, when Sakura threw herself at him, he was amazed at her; no one ever tried to use him as an object of comfort before, they usually ran to be comforted, because of him. She was an extremely emotional kunoichi, something that shouldn't be, but in her case worked out; it seemed to spur her on, to make her keep going. She seemed protective of her teamates, something he'd noticed over the last few weeks, but was reinforced now, looking down at the young woman in his arms, he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to do something to prevent this young woman from distress.

Christ he thought, Ibiki, your losing it, she's just a Kunoichi, a puzzle for you to solve nothing more, but in the back of his mind, he was thinking of how he could help her.

_Dia Duit,_

_Usual disclaimer if you please._

_I hope you liked an if so please review, hopefully your not too bored, but it all has point...i hope ___

_Any way, once again , thanks to those who have reviewed._

_Go raibh maith agat,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several days since Sakura's and Ibiki's first meeting on top of the Hokage's monument, and during that time they managed to accidentally meet there again a few times, it was usually after her shift in the hospital and for Ibiki, it was a brea

_I in no way, shape or form have any rights to Naruto._

It had been several days since Sakura's and Ibiki's first meeting on top of the Hokage's monument, and during that time they managed to accidentally meet there a few times again, it was usually after her shift in the hospital and for Ibiki, it was a break from the interrogation unit.

She never asked about Sasuke again, realising that Ibiki could have been dealing with Sasuke prior to arriving on top of the monument, they never really talked about much, both just happy to relax, unwind and breathe for a few minutes, and if they did talk, it would be random stories, in true Ibiki style, not much personal information was given, but Sakura wasn't too put out. In Ibiki's case, he was amused by how free the kunoichi was with her emotions and how with abandonment would tell many personal stories about her team and her friends, he realised quickly that she was telling him stories that she never told others, stories involving sending her team-mates 20 feet in the air or across the training fields due to her inhuman strength, but he especially liked hearing how she had made Hatake tremble in fear for his Icha Icha, when she threatened to destroy the entire collection and demolish the book shops in Konoha, and all because she caught him reading it in front of the academy kids.

Oh yes, he thought with a smile, this young woman was interesting.

It had now been nearly been 3 weeks since Sasuke's return, and Team Kakashi was starting to get impatient to know the verdict and his punishment.

Sakura was once again sitting on top of the monument, letting the peaceful atmosphere soothe and relax her, hearing the familiar thud of military boots, she held up her hand offering half a bento box. As he took the box she smiled at him, privately appreciating the eye-candy he presented, ummmm she loved the look of the trench coat on him, it just added sexiness to him..Sakura... behave, control those damn hormones.

Ibiki smirked at her gesture, sitting down beside her, he began to eat and just relax, there was never any pressure to talk, something he liked and appreciated. After a few moments, once he had finished the bento box, he addressed the young medic beside him

"The Uchiha's interrogation finished, his sentencing will be tomorrow"

"Oh…. Thanks for telling me, Morino-san" Sakura sighed and began thinking of the possible out comes, would it be the harshest penalty or……… Her thinking was interrupted by Ibiki uncharacteristically trying to comfort her… trying.

"There is no point dwelling on possible outcomes, it is up to the Hokage and Council, you will cause yourself unnecessary worry Haruno"

"Thank you, Morino-san… I better go find Naruto, when he hears this, he'll be all set to harass Tsunade-sensei." With this Sakura stood up and gathered her remaining boxes from lunch, turning around before she left, she looked Ibiki in the eyes "Thank you, Morino-san" and with a slight wave began to walk down the monument.

Ibiki watched the young woman leave, her pink hair shining and her face illuminated by the sun, he marvelled at her nature, caring more about her team-mates than herself. Thinking back on the Uchiha's interrogation and considering what he said not just about his former team-mates but about Sakura, he grimaced, he might just keep and eye on her for a few days, just to make sure she didn't blow her cover in retaliation to something he would say.

Ha, he thought berating himself; you just want to make sure she's not hurt, Christ, she's getting to you.

--

The next day Team Kakashi, comprised of, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto and Sakura, stood in front of the Hokage in her office, it was unorthodox but Tsunade was going to give Sasuke the sentence she and the council had decided on the day before, in front of his old team. Team Kakashi were not to surprised, they had long gotten used to the unorthodox methods of the Hokage, as had the whole Village.

They did not have to wait long until Sasuke was escorted into the room by an ANBU team accompanied by Morino Ibiki, surrounding Sasuke at all sides, they presented him to Tsunade.

Tsunade took in the appearance of the young man before her, he had grown up, he was at least an inch or more over six feet, his hair was a little longer, his face matured, but he was a pretty boy in her opinion, yes, the fan girls would be excited, but he definitely reminded her of all the pretty guys who turned out to be gay. Thinking of this, she turned to look at her apprentice and with pride saw that she was not fawning over him, but in fact watching him with a calculating look- a look worthy of Ibiki.

Ibiki had slyly watched her from the moment he came in to the room, he was surprised to say the least when he saw the look on her face, it was one he had a lot, watching the enemy for any sign, any motive. He snapped his attention back to the Hokage to hear the Uchiha's verdict.

Tsunade's honey brown eyes met the Uchiha's as she began to speak.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it is the decision of the Council and the Hokage that you not be put to death for the betrayal of Konoha, or endangerment of your team-mates."

"That said, your Chakra will be bound and limited to genin rank , until such time you are deemed safe, you will be watched by ANBU at all times for six months and then periodically checked on, you will be allowed to spar with your previous team or those of their choosing, but only with them in attendance, you will volunteer your time at the Academy and you will pay from your family funds to reequip the Academy, as well as donate to at least two organisations in Konoha and finally,... you will not be able to leave the village for a year on pain of death"

Sakura was surprised, it seemed too lenient in her opinion, even as Tsunade continued to list the restrictions placed on Sasuke, including a curfew and daily check-in, yes he was her team-mate, but he had hurt all of them, especially Naruto. She knew the council wouldn't want to lose a valuable ninja, but…..

Sakura shook her head and concentrated on what was happening, she couldn't help but smile at the happiness on Naruto's face, as he jumped up and yelled

"Dattebayo! The teme is back; let's go have ramen to celebrate!"

--

It had been several days since their celebration at Ichimaru's ramen stand, the atmosphere had been a little strained, but Naruto quickly covered that up, by chatting non stop to Sasuke, Yamato and Sai had been introduced, Sai giving one of his fake smiles and Yamato just nodding, while they had taken team 7's promise to bring Sasuke back to heart, they did not know him, or how they should have addressed him.

Sakura on her part keep quiet, welcoming him back and then happily watching Naruto converse, she had shared a smile with Kakashi, team 7 were together again and it filled them with happiness, even if they were not sure how to say it.

Once at the ramen stand, they watched Naruto devour bowl after bowl of ramen, each slowly eating their own single bowl, Sasuke had actually seemed amused at Naruto's antics and Sakura had given a smile at his words.

"Hn, good to know the dobe hasn't changed"

She had been surprised at Ino's fangirling when Rookie 9 arrived, but laughed it off, as various welcome backs, Hnns, and nods were exchanged in greeting, the group spent a couple of hours basking in the company, before various duties called them away. ANBU arrived to escort Sasuke to the Uchiha mansion's, and with Naruto deciding to keep him company, they had all said their goodnight and left.

Sakura sat at the base of a tree in training ground 3 with Sai and Yamato awaiting the arrival of the others, missions and hospital duties had kept them all from meeting up again as a team, but today was on of the rare days they were all free. Sasuke and Naruto quickly arrived, followed unusually, by the not too late Kakashi, they all just sat down and reminisced on Team 7 antics, reinforcing old bonds and sharing experiences with Yamato and Sai, it had been going well until Naruto playfully challenged Sasuke to a taijutsu spar.

It had quickly become a competition, each blow becoming harder and faster, the boys natural competitiveness taking over, until they started to hurt each other, at this Kakashi and Yamato quickly tried to intervene, but it was not until Sakura quietly used some of her strength to catch Naruto's arm and give it a little crush did they grab their attention.

"Ahhh, Sakura! What was that for, I nearly had the teme" Naruto questioned her dejectedly, his puppy eyes making Sakura smile. While Sasuke hnnd, in protest.

"Oh really? Well who ever was winning doesn't matter, today is my day off and I don't plan on spending it healing the two of ye." She responded good naturedly tilting her head to meet their gazes.

"Sorry Sakura..Hey hey, teme, why don't you spar against Sakura, she's really go…." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Sai came up behind him and "accidentally" tripped him. Sakura sighed in relief, even though they welcomed him back and were starting to accept him again; they couldn't be a 100 trusting, better for him not to know her true potential yet.

"She's weak, why would I spar with her, you… Sai, I'll spar with you," Sasuke retorted.

Sakura felt her heart constrict, tears beginning to gather I the back of her eyes at his words….. After all this time, did he still think her weak?

Naruto started protesting loudly "You can't say that about Sakura-chan! She's strong! She's trained by the Baa-chann, and is a great medic!"

Kakashi quietly berated Sasuke for insulting a team-mate, as Yamato frowned and Sai even added his two cents "Ugly isn't that bad"

Sasuke snorted "She's a medic, that's all, she barely passed the Jounin exams, she's weak and useless as a ninja" He turned to address Sakura "Your just a burden on the team, you should stay in the hospital where your of some bit of use"

With that said he ignored her and turned to Naruto, Yamato went up to the young woman's side to try and comfort her, knowing she was allot stronger than she let on, he wanted to assure her of her necessity for the team.

Sakura nodded understandedly at him, before he could even talk and signalled she was leaving and would talk to them later. Yamato watched the pink haired kunoichi go, again marvelling at the strength she had, to take all the critisizing and putting down from people about her skills, when in fact she was better than most.

--

Ibiki sat at his desk deep within the heart of the ANBU headquarters, reading over the report an ANBU member had just submitted on the

Uchiha, quickly skimming it he stopped and carefully read what was reported of the interaction between the Uchiha and Haruno, he knew this would hurt her, she was stronger than she used to be and even he knew through his short interaction with the girl, that she hated being called weak.

He stood up and went to look for her…. To make sure she wouldn't damage any important property, he convinced himself, and it did not have anything to do with the wish to prevent her having tears in her eyes.

Sakura gave a frustrated cry, as she hit the tree, long having lost count of her hits and draining her chakra. She stood in a secluded part of the forest, fallen trees, smashed trunks and mini craters in the ground, testament to her anger and sorrow, along with her tearstained face and bloody knuckles. Just as she was about to punch the tree again, a hand caught her wrist and swung her around, losing her balance, she fell into the grip, and looked up into Morino Ibiki's concerned face.

"Haruno, what are you doing" all he got in reply was, the young woman wrenching her hand from his grip to hit the tree again. Quickly grabbing both her hands this time he pulled her to him

" Haruno… Sakura! Stop, your are going to hurt yourself" he admonished her.

The use of her name by the scariest man in Konoha, pulled her from her anger fuelled tantrum, she looked up at him and saw concern in his dark eyes, she started gulping air and suddenly felt weak, her anger and chakra exhaustion catching up with her.

Ibiki supported her with her arms and gently as if she was a child, started asking her what was wrong.

It quickly brought on a fresh onslaught of tears and anger.

"He called me weak, useless, a burden! I am not weak! Not useless! Not a burden! Im not that stupid, weak, 13 year old girl anymore, im not the SAME Sakura I was back then! I have skills, just because I don't show off, doesn't mean im useless……." By now her anger was gone and once again Ibiki was left comforting the crying woman.

He sighed, he was not cut out for this, looking up at the night sky, he prayed for strength, God, of all the situations to be in, he would gladly trade it for an interrogation. Looking back down on Sakura's pink hair and tear stained face, he felt his heart lurch and a feeling of possessiveness come over him, he wanted to hurt the Uchiha for making her cry, he wanted to see Sakura smile and laugh again.

Placing his hand under her chin, he raised Sakura's face so he could look into her beautiful, tear filled, green, cat-like eyes.

"Listen to me Sakura, you are not weak,... you are stronger than many shinobi, to protect Konoha you hide you true self, letting people think you are ordinary. You are not ordinary, you are a beautiful, kind, caring, amazing young woman, who puts her very heart and soul into helping people, do you understand"

"Ibiki……"

"Shhhhhh, you are an amazing kunoichi, far more skilled than many, hiding you skill, you are honourable…… you are far from weak Sakura"

Looking into her eyes Ibiki couldn't help himself, all of his iron will and control went out the window, he was standing in the middle of the forest holding the woman who had been taking over his thoughts in his arms, raising her face higher, he bent down to capture her lips with his, releasing all his feelings for her into the kiss.

Sakura was amazed, first Ibiki had astounded her with his description of her and now… Oh God, he tasted divine… he was kissing her possessively, his arms holding her tightly, cradling her like she was precious, his lips were firm and passionate on hers. The simple kiss made her body burn, and as she gasped in response, Ibiki quickly took the opportunity to taste her, his tongue sweeping in to claim her for a deeper kiss; Sakura embraced the feelings Ibiki was evoking in her and responded with pure passion for the man holding her so preciously.

After several moments they broke apart, Ibiki keeping her in his arms, not wanting to release her, and looking into each other eyes there was no guilt, no regret. Sakura sighed and rested her head against his chest, content in the moment. Ibiki looked down at her his eyes softening at her obvious contentment and the small smile gracing her lips.

All of a sudden, Sakura's chakra exhaustion from earlier caught up with her and her knees buckled. Ibiki swiftly picked her up in his arms and started walking out of the clearing.

"Lets get you home……."

"Mmmmmmm"

His sentence went unfinished as he looked down at the already sleeping kunoichi in his arms, once again the feeling that he had to protect her came over him, and looking at he dried tear marks on her face, he smiled evilly promising to himself that the Uchiha would find life a little harder now.

Haruno Sakura mattered to him now, and you couldn't just mess with things that mattered to him so easily and not feel repercussions he thought, Oh yes, things wouldn't be so easy for the Uchiha now.

--

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you liked that chapter, and I would love to hear what you think, so please review, I would really like to know if you think im keeping Ibiki in character or if he going too OC._

_Im afraid my updates may lack for a bit, I moving over to England on Friday to start college for a year – teacher training, so ill be spending the next two days packing and saying goodbye, but hopefully I might get a small chapter out before then. Plus once Im over I don't know how long it will take me to get an internet connection, but ill try to have long chapters for when I update._

_Go raibh maith agat,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	8. Chapter 8

Firstly I must apologise for the last chapter, for some reason I could not space out the different sections no mater how many edits, im sorry if it was confusing

_Firstly I must apologise for the last chapter, for some reason I could not space out the different sections no mater how many edits, im sorry if it was confusing also the percentage symbol wasn't coming up. _

_I in no way, shape, or form have any rights to Naruto._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Morino Ibiki gently lay the slumbering kunoichi down on her bed, he pulled her duvet over her and with a last look at her now peaceful face he left the room, he gave the house a quick but thorough run through, checking for traps and generally snooping.

He was Morino Ibiki, he didn't snoop….. He was just investigating… with an aggravated grunt he ran his face over his face…. Like hell, he was only fooling himself; he wanted to know more about the pink haired kitten that he had just returned to the safety of her own bed. She obviously worked too much, he concluded, there was not that much food in the kitchen, cereal, milk, juice… the necessities only, and nearly everywhere he could see scrolls stacked in colour coded piles, the place was neatly organised, reminding him of his own office. He had seen her work and now looking around her apartment he knew that she worked too hard, especially as she still took regular missions, and sometimes filled in as ANBU medic. With a final once over he locked the doors and set her traps, before transporting himself to ANBU headquarters.

He made his way to his office, thinking the situation over, he had seen the protectiveness of her team, that wasn't a problem, he would just scare the crap out of them, he smirked. A rookie passing him froze at the sight of the smirk on his face, plastering against the wall and holding his breath until Ibiki had passed. Ibiki chuckled, God he loved scaring rookies.

As he made his way into his office and sat down, he routinely grabbed some random files, flicking the pages his thoughts wandered. The main obstacle was his reputation, she wasn't afraid of him for some reason, but many others were, he was in every bingo book, apart from Suna and had made many enemies over the years, not too mention the civilian bounty hunters, who tried their luck now and again. Easily dealt with, by making examples of them, thus scaring off others for a year or two before someone was stupid enough to try again. Sakura's reputation was as a medic, she was thought to be weak, he frowned, enemies would attempt to use her against him, he chuckled at the idea of how they would react if they tried to attack the emotional, protective kunoichi, they would quickly learn their mistake. But that would blow the cover she maintained, all the pain and belittling she went through to protect her Hokage and friends rendered useless, it was Sakura's decision when to show off her strengths, a decision he respected, the protection of Konoha came first in all things and he respected the kunoichi more than most for what she was doing.

He was pulled from his thought by the clanging of footsteps, looking up from his desk and out his open door he saw, Mitarashi Anko passing.

"Mitarashi!" he barked gaining her attention

"Yesssssss, it better be good Morino, im willing to kill for some dango right now" the purple haired interrogator responded, an angry glint in her eye.

Yes, Ibiki thought, she would be perfect, she was as scary as him, at least he was sane, well as sane as you could be in this job he thought, while she….. she really was a sadist and a masochist, but she was a brilliant interrogator and torture officer, he couldn't fault her that.

"The Uchiha…. I am still not happy with our information….. set your boys on his watch… lets make life difficult for him, he's a traitor and should not have an easy pass back to Konoha"

Anko's face broke out in an evil smile, full of plans and methods, " do my boys and i get free rein over this… difficulty, Morino-san?" she questioned, hope to cause trouble evident in her eyes.

"Within in reason Anko, and you know what I mean, don't go as far as last time, no killing or actual physical torture of the target" he countered

"Got it, make him think he's going crazy and the universe is out to get him" she laughed wildly, a feral grin on her face as she bared her teeth at Ibiki, "Oh we can do that, we can definitely do that" as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation and glee.

The two ANBU were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a rookie, out of breath and looking disturbed. "Morino-sama! ANBU squad 14 just reported in, the Hokage is ordering an immediate emergency meeting of ANBU!"

Ibiki and Anko nodded to each other grimly, the Hokage calling such a meeting could only mean one thing, trouble and a lot of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up the next morning groggy and stiff, obvious symptoms of too much exertion and chakra depletion, uggh great I made a mess of myself, she thought as she looked down at her bloody hands and started to heal them,"OH GOD" she screeched as the events of the previous night came crashing back to her, jumping out of the bed, she started pacing backwards and forwards "I kissed him .. No he kissed me…. Oh he was a good kisser, mmmmm, god what a mouth, Sakura ! focus, okay ….. we kissed, he's not going to come torture us for that… damn, would he...no, no, no….wait… does this means he likes me?" Sakura stopped her babbling to sit down on the edge of her bed, Morino Ibiki, attracted to me? He wouldn't just kiss me for no reason, he's not like that, he always has a reason, she debated with herself.

No Sakura, the big question is do you like him……… he gorgeous, sexy, strong, Ugh mind out of the gutter Haruno! She berated herself as she seriously began to ponder her feelings for the ANBU head. He listened to me talk away for the last few weeks and didn't give out, he comforted me both times I cried, didn't say a word and looked after me last night, he wasn't put out or put off by my strength during the mission, all the time we spent on the monument. It … it … it just felt right, it feels right to spend time with him. Coming to this realisation, Sakura for her own benefit stood up, and said out loud "I like Morino Ibiki, I am attracted to Morino Ibiki…… I am so screwed, and with that she sat back down on her bed.

She had been late to her shift in the hospital, the head nurse frowning at her while muttering about medics having complexes, Sakura had rolled her eyes and grabbed the nearest chart, before running off to start treating the running mill of patients. It was now nearing the end of her shift and Sakura sighed in anticipation of the warm bubble bath she intended to have the minute she got home. This little fantasy was interrupted by the banging of the swinging doors as Naruto came through dragging a battered and slightly bloody Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke needs you to heal him" Naruto exclaimed

Shaking her head at his exuberance she ushered them into a treating room, once Sasuke was on the bed, she addressed them "take off your shirt please Sasuke, so what happened"

Naruto burst out into peals of laughter, clutching his stomach, Sasuke turned his head away ignoring the question, knowing she wouldn't get an answer until Naruto calmed down, she admired Sasuke's body, he had grown in the last few years, his face matured, and he had a nice body… but she couldn't help but compare him to Ibiki,... Ibiki with his strong, hard, large body, rippling 8pack, corded muscles, muscular thighs…mmmmm, Sakura snapped herself out of the day dream, amazed that just the thought of Ibiki had started to arouse her, yes , Sasuke was nothing compared to Ibiki, he was a pretty boy hmmm thinking to herself she mused, he'll probably come out gay.

Seeing Naruto calm down she asked him again what happened,

"Well" he started his eyes full of mirth, "I went to the temes house, to find that the ANBU were going through his belongings again, and were pulverising his groceries as they weren't there to see him get them" Naruto scratched his neck a big grin on his face "so we went to find Morino Ibiki to complain and for the teme to check in for the day, and well I was called back by the ANBU and am ..am.. they sent teme to the ANBU target practice, where he got caught in the middle of throwing practice"

Sakura stopped treating Sasuke to see him clench his jaw "what were you thinking going there, ANBU practice is deadly, even the Academy kids know not to go near there" looking over the numerous cuts on his body,she frowned at him, " Did you not even try to dodge some of them?"

She swore she heard his teeth grind, as Sasuke looked at her and ground out "I did"

Touching his face, she indicated the grazes and bruises on his face "That doesn't explain these, how did you get the bruises, you have more on your back"

Naruto was trying hard not to laugh out loud, without much success; Sakura raised an eyebrow and continued treating Sasuke waiting for Naruto to continue.

"On our way here, we passed the Academy training grounds, Mitarashi Anko was there showing the kids how to use ninja wires, haaa,hahaaaa hahaahahahhha….. and the kids accidentally roped Sasuke, tripping him to the ground.. hahahhahahahhaha hahahaha" Naruto lost the battle and burst into full belly laughs, falling down to the ground.

Sakura quickly turned around to try and control her face, biting her lip she tasted blood as she tried not to laugh, clenching her fists she turned back to Sasuke, whose jaw and fists clenched in anger and embarrassment. "And all this happened in one day?" she questioned.

Sasuke raised his head, sharingan revealed about to retort but he was interrupted by a nurse entering the room, "Sakura-san, you are needed in your office" nodding at the nurse,Sakura indicated for her to take over the treatment, while she ran out of the room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ibiki was waiting in Sakura's office when the pink haired medic burst into the office quickly closing the door behind her, looked him in the eyes and proceeded to give into fits of laughter.

"Im sorry.. hahhaahhah ahahah .. just one minu..hahahah haah"

He watched as she tried to catch her breath, it was several moments before she could give him her full attention.

"Well. What's so funny" he queried.

"Oh ….hahhaa…. just haa Sasuke.. I think karma may exist after all" Sakura giggled and breathed deeply.

Ibiki smiled inwardly at her response.

"Im sorry ….. Ibiki, how can I help you" Sakura waited nervously for his answer, hoping he wouldn't mind the use of his name, well he shouldn't, she thought, he kissed me last night.

"I and two ANBU are being sent on an emergency mission, in my absence you are to send your reports on injured ANBU to me through Mitarashi Anko,as well as giving her duplicates"

Sakura nodded at his request, the disappointment that he was all business evident on her face.

"Sakura? Are you disappointed that I am not here to talk to you , but about missions" he walked towards her, standing next to her, towering over her, looking straight down into her eyes.

"No…… no.." Sakura stammered, as Ibiki raised his hand to cup her face, leaning down his mouth hovered over hers as he whispered "I did come to talk to you" stealing her lips in a soul searing, body tingling kiss.

Just as she lost all coherent thought, Ibiki pulled away from her lips, his hand gently fisting her hair he searched her lust filled eyes.

"We leave tomorrow Sakura, decide now, yes or no, I will not let go of you easily be warned, I would give you more time but there is none, you have to decide now"

Sakura looked up at him, quickly thinking of her thoughts from that morning, he was giving her an out, he cared, she knew the consequences, she wasn't stupid, he was Morino Ibiki, it wouldn't be easy, she went up on her tip toes, laid a gentle kiss on his lips " Yes Ibiki"

With that he wrapped his arms around her and transported them out of the room.

"Haruno-sama?" a nurse opened the office looking for her superior, shrugging her shoulders at the empty office she closed the door again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ibiki had transported them back to Sakura's apartment, more precisely her bedroom. He pinned her to the wall, hitching her legs around his waist, he wasted no time grinding himself against her, kissing the living daylights out of her. Sakura's head was spinning at the feel of Ibiki's body against her, his lips dominating hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The feel of his large hands roaming her body was setting her on fire, she grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him closer to her, Ibiki reveled in her responses delighted that her fiery nature transferred to the bedroom. Impatient to feel more of each other they simultaneously started dragging and ripping the clothes off each other, Sakura obsessed form her imaging's of Ibiki's chest, started licking his abs, kissing his pecs and finally sucking his dark nipples, Ibiki groaned at her ministrations, but wasn't going to allow the little kitten to take control.. not yet.

He raised her head and started licking her neck, pinning her hands above her head he dominated her body, kissing , licking, nibbling any bit of her skin he could reach, mesmerised by her breasts he started massaging and rolling her nipples in his mouth, Sakura pulled him closer, her lower body heating as he continued to grind against her, her now free hands roaming his body, she gasped when his hands cupped her ass pulling her even more intimately against him.

"Ibiki!" moaning Sakura was bucking her hips against him, she didn't wasn't to wait, she was bloody well wet enough, she was no virgin, "Ibiki! Please….. Just fuck me.. foreplay next time..Pleaseeeeee... Just fuck me!"

Ibiki growled in sexual satisfaction, the little kitten was burning up in need, keeping pace with him, fighting for control, and making him want to take her hard and fast, and now, he thought in satisfaction, she had given her permission.

Tearing her shorts and skirt from her body in a rip of fabric, she was now naked in his grip, pinned against the wall, left wearing her knee high boots he looked down at the vision of beauty and sexual fantasy in his arms, with one hand he opened his pants and placed himself at her wet, hot entrance.

"Sakura, look at me" steadying her body Ibiki waited until she met his eyes, her face and eyes filled with lust, heat and anticipation. Laying a gentle kiss on her lips, not losing eye contact with her, he drove himself into her, startling a cry from her lips.

Sakura moaned, God he was big, filling her up and taking over her body with each thrust, all she could do was hold on as he fucked her against the wall, her body tightening with each thrust, movement and swirl of his hips into her. Ibiki thrust into her hard, again and again, the kitten was his, and while they did not have much time, he swore she would remember this, going faster and faster into her, he felt her body start to tremble as her nails marked bloody trails down his back, spurring him on as he felt the gush of heat and wetness that signalled her orgasm, as well as the arching of her back, and the long high pitched scream that was pulled from her throat, giving a final hard dominating thrust into her, he felt his own release take over, as well as the feeling of contentment course through his body.

Sakura, came back to herself as Ibiki lay them down on the bed, pulling the duvet over them, Sakura fell asleep, feeling peaceful, content, safe and….loved.

_Dia Duit,_

_I hope that keeps you going, my imagination was going all day, so enjoy, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x xx _


	9. Chapter 9

Ibiki was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, Sakura held securely in his strong arms fast asleep, her head resting against his chest

Ibiki was sitting up against the headboard of the bed; Sakura held securely in his strong arms fast asleep, her head resting against his chest.

Ibiki allowed himself a small smile as he looked down at the pink haired beauty in his arms, between the bouts of wild hot sex - it had been a night to claim her, to show her that for the time being she was his- they would have time to appreciate and savour the next time but for now it was quick, furious and passionate, they had briefly discussed the situation, easily agreeing that their affair would remain private, for how ever short it would be. He would admit to himself that he had been both relived and a little put out by how easily she agreed to the private affair, citing similar reasons as him, the main one that they both had enemies that would use one against the other, and they would be accused of letting emotions interfere with work, not to mention that no one would believe that the Morino Ibiki would be attracted to a weak kunoichi, the ANBU would test Sakura to see if she was good enough, easily blowing her cover as Ibiki said, considering she would only stand so much before her temper got the best of her.

Ibiki would admit that they would be right, her strength had attracted him to her, it was what started his intrigue in the little medic, she was like an explosive note, seemingly harmless and a little useless, but Kaboooom, get caught in the wrong place and you were smoke, or in Sakura's case splinters.

Watching her squirm against him to get comfy he could feel himself hardening, a quick glance at the clock allowed him a smirk, as he bent down and trailed his hands down her body, circling her waist he pulled her up astride him and quickly plunged himself into her hot wet channel, immediately waking her from her nap he looked into her startled satisfied eyes, groaning at the mixture of her cum and his seed lubricating them – fantastic sex was always messy, unless a quickie or simple fuck, and he loved the feeling of it.

Sakura was woken up by the amazing intrusion of Ibiki's large thick cock entering her, stretching her, the feel of previous cum and seed on her skin rubbing against his arousing her, a reminder of the amazing sex they had had previous. Looking into his dark eyes she shivered due to the animalistic lust she saw there, she barely finished the thought as Ibiki fisted her hair in one hand and placed a bruising hold on her waist as he forcibly fucked her, driving through her.

"Oh GOOOOOD, IBIKI!" the screams were pulled rapidly from her as each strong thrust met the end of her body making her jump and arch her back so much, that only Ibiki's grip held her in place. Harder, faster, stronger the thrusts came. Sakura couldn't even think, she could only feel the slaps of Ibiki's cock as he drove in and out of her body, hear the noises their bodies made, her lower body contracting nearly painfully as he kept hitting the end of her channel. Soon pleas of release were coming.

"Pleeasssssse Ibiki, please!"

"What Kitten!"

"Oh God, Ibiki!"

"What Kitten, tell me…. Tell me Kitten!" punctuating each word with a wicked thrust into her Ibiki growled out to her "Come for me Kitten, Scream for me Kitten!!"

Hearing his voice, the sexy growling and feeling the hard fast thrusts, Sakura's mind went blank in pleasure as she did as he oredered, screaming her release, her body exploding as her mind went spiralling in bliss, feeling the jumping of Ibiki's hard cock as he came, brought another moan from her lips. Muscles weak and bodies sweaty and glowing the two stayed wrapped in each other arms for several moments before Ibiki laid a kiss on Sakura's neck, drifting up her jaw line to gently pull her lips onto his. Sakura hummed in pleasure at Ibiki's kiss, the little touch of tenderness from the big man pleasing her greatly, she could already begin to feel the little aches inside her as she squirmed in his arms, the night had been rough, wild and utterely amazing, she couldn't remember and doubted she had ever had a night like it before.

Pushing some pink hair from her face Ibiki addressed her gently "I don't know how long the mission will be, but for now you are mine, there will be no other Sakura, do you understand"

"I understand Ibiki" Sakura sighed at the idea of him leaving so soon, just after they had started their affair.

"I will not be made a fool of Sakura, whether people know or not, I warned you that I am not an easy man to be with" he stated his voiced laced in warning,

"Ibiki, I understand. I understood at the hospital last night, I'm not a silly girl, I'm a kunoichi, and you should understand that I'm not a woman to be fooled with either, I will give exactly what I get" Ibiki's eyes glowed with pleasure at the defiance in Sakura's green eyes narrowed like a cat's as she challenged him.

Bending his head he caught her lips in a brutal kiss, nipping her lip, "Good, then we are in perfect agreement"

A look at the clock signalled that it was time to go, gently picking Sakura from his lap he placed her on the bed next to him as he stood up and gathered his clothes,

Missing the feel of his body around hers Sakura pulled a pillow to her in a tight hug, as she watched Ibiki get dressed.

She met his eyes as he nodded at her and began the hand signs for the transportation jutsu, quickly reaching out to stop him mid sign she looked up at him trying to sound strong. "Come back safe, or I'll kick your ass" she quipped with a smile on her face.

Ibiki smirked at the little spitfire, she was amazing, threatening him "You got it Kitten"

And with that he poofed out of the room leaving Sakura lying in the bed smelling the scent of their sweat and sex. Smiling she cuddled into the bed, determined to replay each and every moment between them in her mind so that she wouldn't forget.

_Usual disclaimer, hope you enjoyed, sorry its short but ehhhh what can you do - college._

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x _


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 7 months since Ibiki had gone on his mission with the ANBU, and Sakura was left with the memories of the night they spent together, memories that never failed to make her body blush and place a smile on her face

It had been 7 months since Ibiki had gone on his mission with his ANBU, and Sakura was left with only the memories of the night they spent together, memories that never failed to make her body blush and place a smile on her face. She was uncertain if she should try and send a note to him within the medical reports she sent through Anko, but considering the purple haired interrogators rising anger at having to pass on the reports she doubted it would be a good idea. Making her way to Ichimarus to meet the boys for ramen she snorted in laughter and quailed with fear simultaneously at the vision of an angry Anko ripping open medical reports to see what Sakura wrote and finding a letter to Ibiki there, not a good thought.

It was another one of those rare days off for the young medic and she took full advantage of it, with no plans for anything other than relaxing, wearing a pair of black wide leg running pants, civilian sandals, a tight black tank top and her hair in two low, short, spiky ponytails, she was unconsciously drawing the eye of many men, her outfit moulding her curves but comfortable she walked with confidence and a carefree attitude, an attractive combination.

Arriving at the ramen stand she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the site of Naruto trying to help Sasuke pick out ramen from his hair, Ayame catching the girl's eye from behind the counter gave her a full blown smile before explaining.

" Uchiha-san was volunteering at the academy; unfortunately the young girls are more prone to blow up the cooking utensils than actually create edible food"

"Hnnn" the stoic male contributed, as Naruto lamented the waste of Ramen.

"Sakura-chan! It's not funny, all that precious ramen…sigh… pooor ramen"

Attempting to control her laughter at the typical Naruto statement Sakura quickly bit her lip, "I'm sorry Naruto, your right, it's wrong to waste food…. So Sasuke how are you"

"Hn"

"Naruto, how are things"

His bright blue eyes full of laughter and happiness Naruto smiled at her

"Great Sakura-chan, only 3 months and Sasuke can start leaving the village and come on missions!"

Not sure about this statement or wanting to ruin Naruto's good mood Sakura smiled before ordering some thing to eat.

"Hey forehead!!" turning around in her seat Sakura watched as Ino came to join them, holding her breath, she prayed the there would be no embarrassing fan girling by Ino. It seemed luck was with her as Ino ignored the boys and sat next to Sakura

"Okay forehead, are you coming out with us girls tomorrow?"

"Ino-pig im not…"

"You have to! You haven't gone out in months! Are you becoming a nun?"

Oh god Ino, pleasse don't start talking about me going guy hunting in front of the boys, Sakura pleaded to herself "Unlike you Pig I work"

"Haaaa!! That never stopped you from going home with some hotti….."

Before Ino could finish that condemning sentence Sakura had covered her mouth with her hand and dragged her away from the stand "Ino- pig! I thought we made a deal – no public talk about our nights out! Yesh! I don't need my team knowing I'm as big a pervert as Kakashi and Jiraya, hiding it is the key" Sakura admonished her friend.

With a twinkle in her eye Ino looked at Sakura "I know but come on Forehead, you haven't been out in ages... pleasssssse, I need my pick up/ dancing buddy, you know we get more attention and more guys to choose from when we dance together"

Sakura sighed, it was true their raunchy dancing drew more male attention, it nearly bordered on making out thus driving the guys insane, but how could she explain to Ino that she now preferred to stay home and pleasure herself with images of Ibiki and one of her newly bought toys….. Not to mention she was a little wary of going out and attracting that kind of attention before she got a chance to explain it to Ibiki and having him take it the wrong way. Sure she teased him, and they had had an unbelievable night together but she still had a healthy resp… fear of him, ha she thought no way in hell am I bringing the wrath of Konoha's head torturer and Interrogator on my head, not until I learn all his buttons to push, that is. Unknowingly a slightly evil smile was gracing her face at the idea of pushing Ibiki's buttons. Just as Ino was about to comment the two girls were interrupted by a chunnin.

" Sakura-san you are wanted in the Hokage's office along with your team-mates"

"Thank you" turning to address Ino " See you later Pig" she went to grab Sasuke and Naruto and together they made their way to the Hokage's office.

Standing alongside Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato, Sakura waited patiently as her Shishou found the paperwork she was searching for, "Haa, here we go," the blonde haired, honey eyed Hokage stated in triumph.

"Team Kakashi, with the exception of Sasuke, are going to Suna, you are to assist the Kazekage's ninja in the investigation of some rogue nin's, this mission will last as long as it takes for Sakura to complete her mission. Sakura, you are to assist the Suna hospital with the influx of attacked ninja, this should only take a week or less with you ability. Understood?"

With simultaneous yeses and head nods, the team took their orders and went to pack, readying to leave the next morning, the trip should take about 3 days, having them away from the village at least two weeks. A prospect that Sakura enjoyed, she wouldn't have to be making up excuses for Ino to avoid prowling for guys to bring home, a nice save in her opinion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been in Suna for the past 4 days and there was no sign of the rogue ninja's, the male members of the team spent every day with the Suna ninja's helping them locate the rogue's, while Sakura spent her time enclosed in the hospital healing and teaching the medical staff some of the newest techniques. It was the 6th day when Garra gave into his temper berating his council and joined his shinobi in the hunt. Nearly exhausting his Chakra he located the rogue's camp and with Team Kakashi captured the ring leader, and removed he threat of nearly 100 enemies. Sakura grateful for the rest had finally returned to their quarters, falling asleep on the couch alongside Naruto.

Garra burst into the room, his chakra fluctuating in his anger, "Haruno!" startling Sakura from her snooze she fell of fthe couch "You are needed, the Rogue escaped with some help, all shinobi are to search for him and his accomplices, that includes you Konoha" barking orders at them it was obvious that his anger was directed at the low chakra levels and exhaustion every one was experiencing after hunting for the last week.

The boys quickly gathered their gear as Sakura grabbed her med kit and ran out the door, separating in the streets the men followed Garra to where the most action was taking place.

Catching up with the Kazekage the Team looked on as the enemy ninja easily defeated the Sand shinobi attempting to capture him.

Kaksahi looked on his eye widening as he recognised the rogue before them

"Sitgotega Kucane" he breathed, Yamato hearing this revelation widened his eyes, as Sai frowned and Naruto just looked at them, sighing at his team-mate, Sai explained

"Sitgotega Kucane, betrayed the village that hired him, killing the lords and councils, taking there funds and burning the village to the ground, wanted for the suspected murder and torture of ninja's from at least all the Shinobi nations, he's the highest bingo book entry and know for extremely deadly jutsu…. He does not leave survivors…. He is also rumoured to be stronger than Kakashi – sempai,"

"Oh" Naruto stated dumbstruck….. stronger than Kakashi-sensei.

"So Kakashi-sensei, Garra.. what's the plan?" he questioned.

Not sparing him a glance Kakashi was about to respond, when suddenly Sitgotega was thrown away from the Ninja he had been attacking.

Standing between Sitgotega and the Sand ninja stood an ANBU dressed all in black, his clothes looser than normal allowing easy movement and most likely concealing many weapons. The standard white armour was also black, as was the hood he wore, but the unusual thing was that the ANBU mask he wore was black in colour.

"The Shadow of Konoha" whispers grew through the crowd of watching Shinobi, as Team Kakashi watched the elusive Konoha Shinobi walk towards Sitgotega.

There was no chakra signal, no identifying mark, there wasn't even a scent for Kakashi and Naruto to use, if they weren't watching, seeing with their own eyes, they would think the Shadow was not real, but eyes don't lie… do they.

The Shadow did not make a sound as he came nearer to the enemy, no breathing could be heard, no footsteps.

Looking up at the ninja, Sitgotega sneered as he addressed the Shadow

"The Shadow of Konoha… huh, ive heard stories about you, think you're so great... I beat you've never gone up against a real Shinobi, well" he smiled sadistically "you'll make a nice addition to my resume" with that he launched himself up form the ground attacking the ninja.

The Shadow cocked his head at Sitgotega not moving a muscle or taking up a fighting position, just as Naruto was about to shout a warning, he slid to the side dodging Sitgotega's attack. The crowd watched on in awe as the Shadow effortlessly and simplistically dodged all attacks, a slight turn of the head, a step back, to the side, crouching down, angering Sitgotega with his easy evasion as well as his taunting tags to various parts of the body. It was easy to see that Sitgotega was tiring due to the dance and his anger rising as he started to gather Chakra and begin hand signs. The Shadow looked his opponent up and down, shaking his head, he too started hand signs, but to the puzzlement of all watching only performed 2 – what jutsu only needs 2 hand signs, they need at least 4. Taking a running jump the Shadow somersaulted through the air, twisting as he landed behind Sitgotega, he placed a hand on his shoulder and watched with his head tilted as Sitgotega folded unceremoniously onto the ground before him.

Raising his head to meet the Kazekage's gaze, he slightly bowed before looking at Team Kakashi and nodding in acknowledgement. Before they could say anything The Shadow of Konoha disappeared…. No chakra, no sound, no warning, the shinobi looked on unbelieving at the spot the Shadow had just stood at,

"But. But…. Kakashi-sensei! How'd he do that? He didn't use any chakra at all! And… and…. How did we not sense him?" Naruto questioned his Team leader, as even Sai waited expectantly for an answer, and Yamato and Kakashi shared a "how do we explain what we don't really get ourselves" look.

"Naruto, as I said when you were a genin, there are Ninja younger than you, that are stronger than me, we can't ask too many questions, just be grateful that The Shadow is on our side" Kakashi lectured, hoping this would stem off any more questions from the hyperactive blonde.

Naruto nodded his head up and down watching as Sand nin's quickly carried out their Kazekage's orders, placing chakra binders on the enemy and taking them to the prison cells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Kakashi made their way to the hospital to check on Sakura, they were accompanied by Garra on his way to see the condition of his Shinobi. Searching for her, they arrived on the 3rd floor of the hospital to see Garra reprimanding their pink haired medic.

"Haruno, you have nearly exhausted your chakra healing patients, go rest," with a raised hand he stopped her from interrupting "now Haruno, I will not be explaining to your team or Hokage if you collapse from exhaustion, go rest"

Hanging her head in defeat Sakura started to walk away from the Kazekage, seeing her Team come towards her making her smile.

Kakashi walked up to her and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Come on let's get up back to bed"

Making their way back to their quarters, Naruto started regaling tales of The Shadow to Sakura, who smiled indulgently at her surrogate brother and his exuberance. Entering her room and collapsing onto her bed, she waved a hand in acknowledgement of Kakashi detailing their return to Konoha tomorrow once she had recovered. She wanted sleep and very quickly she was in the land of nod.

_Usual disclaimer if you please. Thanks to all my reviewers, it's great to hear your opinions and comments, go raibh maith agat (Irish for thank you)._

_i totally made up th ename f Sitgotega, if it has a meaning or any thing please don't take offense._

_Hope you like this chapter, sorry no Ibiki here, he'll be back soon._

_Slan_

_The Rose and the Dagger_

_X x x x x _


	11. Chapter 11

They had only arrived back in Konoha for two days before the Team were once again called to the Hokage's office

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had only been back in Konoha for two days before the Team were once again called to the Hokage's office. An annoyed and worried Hokage was what they met.

"Uchiha come here" the blond ordered the young man.

Stepping next to her the team watched as Tsunade performed a series of hand signs and punched Sasuke in the chest. Stumbling to the ground, Naruto went to help him up only to be shrugged off. About to question her actions, Sasuke suddenly took a deep breath, stopped and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go stand next to your team" she ordered him; waiting for the team to line up she began talking in a voice of steel.

" Uchiha your chakra has been released for this mission and this mission only, the jutsu I performed is temporary and will only last 2 weeks, more than enough time to complete it, you are temporarily allowed to leave the village, if you do not return with your team, then you will be hunted down , understood?" she held his gaze until Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, while Naruto was nearly jumping in place with excitement.

Looking at the whole team Tsunade began the mission briefing.

"Seven months ago we heard reports that an S-class missing nin was using Tea country as a base of operations to recruit other missing nin, the list of names we received were startling, and now it seems that the group you dealt with in Sand were part of this organization. The Daimyo was concerned that this would affect Tea's neutrality and good relations with the Shinobi nations.t

Morino Ibiki and several ANBU were sent to investigate and eliminate the threat, they never made contact on the monthly designated time last week" – Sakura felt her stomach drop at the mention of this, thoughts running through her head with worry for Ibiki – "we then got word that they were captured during an infiltra…….."

Sakura's heart was in her throat, no no Ibiki's fine; he's got to be….. he's too strong to get hurt.. they'll ……… trying to rationalize with herself Sakura lost all bearing with what was being said in the room until she was startled out of her thoughts by the blonde woman barking her final orders at them.

"You are to retrieve our Shinobi and aid them in the elimination of the missing nin,

You are to leave as soon as you are packed!"

With a bow to their Hokage they quickly exited the room and went their separate ways to pack and prepare for the mission.

It took them 20 minutes to prepare, meeting outside the Gates they shared a look of readiness and on Kakashi's signal leapt into a run, tree jumping as soon as they hit the forest. They set a quick but even pace, the border to Tea was a day and a half away and once they entered the country it would take them at least four hours to go to the ANBU's last known location.

Sakura's thoughts were dominated with worry for Ibiki, in the last several months she had heard nothing from him, not even a response to the medical reports she sent him. Fears for his health and safety had haunted her and she berated herself for falling for the dangerous man so quickly, something she had been wary of doing due to the fool she had made of herself when she was younger. It seemed her heart and mind still did not work in sync after all these years, only an iron will had prevented her from giving in to her feelings, as well as the knowledge that Ino would spread the word throughout Konoha that she had a love interest and Knowing Konoha they would automatically assume it was Sasuke.

It was their second day of travel; Team Kakashi had entered Tea and were only 2hours away from ANBU's last position when Sakura suddenly stopped on a branch. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kakashi looked at his female student in concern at the concentrated look on her face, as the others looked on in puzzlement; the sudden spike of chakra that emitted from her body forced their bodies straight as Sasuke looked at Sakura question.

"North, the ANBU signatures are 2miles north from here!" she stated and before any reply she dashed off in the direction of the ANBU faster that Sasuke believed possible for the pink haired medic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morino Ibiki woke up in the unfamiliarity of an actual bed, slowly opening his eyes he winced at the pain he felt as he slightly shifted in the bed. Taking in his surroundings he was surprised to find himself in a hospital bed with wrappings around him and monitors next to him, but what surprised him the most was the pink haired medic fast asleep in the chair next to the bed, her head slumped on her shoulder and dark rings evident under her eyes.

"Sakura…."

The raspy voice immediately woke Sakura from her slumber, jumping up from her seat she rushed to Ibiki's side, quickly checking vitals and enquiring about his help.

"Oh God, Ibiki are you alright, don't move to much, let me check you out"

Ibiki felt his muscles relax as the feel of Sakura's chakra entered his body, instantly soothing him, as she finished he took note of the worried look on her face and attempted to relive her worries. "Sakura, im fine, its nothing"

He was unprepared for the sudden stiffening of her body and watched on in a little fear as fire consumed her eyes and she attacked.

"Fine! Your fine! You had 4 bloody broken ribs, a perforated liver, clotting in the brain, a snapped collar bone, severe chakra depletion, torture inflicted wounds and you think your fine , YOU BLOODY BOLLOCKS!" her voiced continued to rise as she attacked him, he watched in a mixture of fear and awe as the young woman continued her tirade.

"You nearly Died! You bollocks! Just because you're the Bloody Morino Ibiki DOES NOT MEAN YOUR FUCKING INVINCIBLE YOU BLOODY EEJIT!!" Tears starting falling from her eyes as her fears were realised. "You could have died, you would have died… Ibiki!"

Raising himself up into a sitting position, Ibiki reached out and pulled the crying woman into his lap"Shhussssh Sakura, its okay , shhuuu, its okay little kitten, shuuuussssssh, Im okay" Ibiki continued to comfort the woman until her sobs subsided and she snuggled into his embrace as much as possible mindful of his injuries.

Ibiki wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her temple; he marvelled at this young woman, it had been many years since some one had worried about him just for his sake and not for a mission. Feeling the approaching Chakra signatures of her team, he reluctantly released her and let her stand back up. Righting her clothes and wiping her eyes she smiled weakly at Ibiki.

Team Kakashi entered the room just as Sakura had wiped all traces of tears from her face. "Morino –san, good to see your awake and well" Kakashi addressed the head of ANBU.

"Yes, Haruno did a good job" Ibiki nodded at Sakura any evidence of their previous interaction gone as Ibiki looked at her with detachment,

"She would have wanted to; she collapsed of chakra exhaustion twice healing you alone"

Bristling Sakura addressed Ibiki, identifying the annoyance and anger at that statement in his eyes.

"As I said Morino-san, you nearly died" turning she addressed everyone in the room "I'll go check the other ANBU's".

Making her way out the door a small smile played on her lips as Sasuke quickly took two steps back from her. The rest of the team had no qualms and allowed full blown smiles to take over their faces as little chuckles came out.

Meeting Kakashi's crinkled eye, Ibiki raised an eyebrow in question at their behaviour. "Sasuke was rather …. Surprised at Sakura's abilities" he answered in response.

Naruto erupted into fits of laughter, as Yamato coughed to cover his, and even Sai gave a little laugh.

"HHAAAAAAA, hhaahhhaha. Teme nearly fainted when Sakura demolished the nin's base with one punch Haaahaaaahaaa, and then when she used the tree trunk as bat to take out the nin's haaahhahahahh hhahahhhaaaa"

"Hnnn" was the stoic Uchiha's response.

Ibiki allowed himself a little quirk of the lips in front of them as he thought to himself, so that s what happened, the last thing he remembered was the enemy running from the room as the walls shook. Sakura obviously was the cause and the Uchiha was realising that there was a lot more to his female team-mate than met the eye.

Good she deserves more respect, he thought.

_Dia Duit,_

_Well hope you like, im sorry but im too tired to write more even though I have whole scenarios in my head. But hopefully more soon, please let me know what you thought._

_Slan_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x _


	12. Chapter 12

Two days after healing Ibiki and his teams Sakura was returning to the hospital after changing inti civilian clothing, her ninja attire filthy and stinking after the last 5 days

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days after healing Ibiki and his teams Sakura was returning to the hospital after changing into civilian clothing, her ninja attire filthy and stinking after the last 5 days. Due to Ibiki's progress, mainly due to all her chakra being focused on healing him, Ibiki should be well enough to be released tomorrow she thought to herself, entering the hospital and making her way to his room, she toyed with ideas of how to greet him, she had secured a room on the opposite wing of her team-mates in the hotel and she would ensure their would be no interruptions, one way or the other.

Coming onto the corridor near Ibiki's room, she was greeted with the site of one Morino Ibiki and her team-mates walking towards.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed Morion-san" she questioned the taller man, head up and anger in her voice.

"I am leaving Haruno-san" he looked down at the young woman wondering what was wrong with her, he was fine…….wait, was she giving out to him in front of others?

"I did not give you permission to leave Morino-san" she growled at him, as her team mates gently backed away from the most feared man in Konoha and the woman they knew should be feared more than even the Hokage due to her temper.

"Oh God poor Sakura-chan , Morino-san's not going to be nice" Naruto addressed his team-mates worry for his surrogate sister evident on his face.

"Be more afraid for Morino-san" Sasuke replied his face white at the display of anger his old fan girl was giving.

"Uchiha's right dickless, Ugly is definitely more scary, she can hurt you and leave no evidence" all four men looked at Sai., shivers running down their spines remembering the times they had seen Sakura lose her temper and deal, in her own unique way with the situation. Yamato and Kakashi subtly but reluctantly, got in to positions to interfere if needed, both wary of the injuries they could sustain from either of the arguers.

"I do not need your Permission to leave Haruno" Ibiki looked down irritably at the medic.

"Oh yes you Fucking do Morino! As the medic I out rank you in medical matters" her voice going so cold Ibiki was amazed that this was the same woman who only two days ago had been so worried about him, "you will get back to your room and into your bed before I break your legs and put you in traction, just so you can't bloody leave" her eyes were filled with fire, anger had over taken her at the idea of her orders being disobeyed and the patients health being risked.

Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto watched in fear for the ANBU, knowing well that Sakura was capable of carrying out her threat, running footsteps quickly approached and in their opinion a very stupid Doctor with a death wish, stood next to Sakura, unnoticed by the arguers as they continued giving out to each other.

"Haruno-sama… excuse me Haruno-sama.. SAKURA-SAMA" the Doctor shouted to gain their attention, shrinking away from Sakura as she turned her attention to the man.

"What!" she barked at him in a tone similar to her Shishou's.

Sama ? Ibiki mused she seems very well known and respected here as he watched slightly relieved as his lover turned her temper on the small doctor.

"It was I who signed Morino-san's release papers….. Um um" he faltered under the woman's gaze "he passed all the tests needed….."

"Passed, he passed" her voice so gentle, that even Ibiki felt a shiver of true fear go through him "A ninja has to be in top physical condition for a mission, it can mean the difference between life and death, passing the medical exams is not good enough" her voice turned to steel as she watched the doctor step back from her, her voice beginning to rise as she directed her anger on the poor doctor "You will perform those test again and again and you will not discharge Morino or any of the ANBU unless they exceed the tests standards, AM I UNDERSTOOD!"

All the poor Doctor could do was nod his head rapidly as he watched the pink haired medic leave grumbling under her breath as he slumped to the ground.

After a few seconds Sasuke and Naruto joined him, while Sai, Yamato and Kakashi leaned against the wall, only Ibiki seemed unaffected.

But inside he was replaying his fight with the little kit...no, she was no gentle little kitten with a cute temper, she was a spitfire, a true hell-cat he mused more than a match for him, he chuckled evily in anticipation drawing the attention of those around him, who looked at him as though he was crazy, before he turned and walked away to find a nurse to perform his tests again. He had a hell-cat to discipline, thoughts flying through his head as he promised he would show her who was really in charge.

Regaining his senses and pleased to see he hadn't soiled himself in the presence of one of the most highly regarded medical geniuses and her team-mates, Doctor Yamatacki stood and looked over the Konoha ninja before questioning them,

"Are all Konoha ninja's that ….. terrifying?"

Kakashi pushed himself from the wall, and standing up straight he replied.

"No, those two are……. (demented, insane, freaky, terrifying, feared, ferocious, descriptions running through his head he decided)… unique".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Short due to extreme lemon in the next chapter, this is the only warning you get___

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x _


	13. Chapter 13

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxwarning extrenme lemon present xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

he nurse scurried away from him in fear as Morino Ibiki shrugged on his leather trench coat and stalked out the door like a predator hunting its prey, smiling he thought time to show my hell-cat who's really in charge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nurse scurried away from him in fear as Morino Ibiki shrugged on his leather trench coat and stalked out the door like a predator hunting its prey, time to show my hell-cat who's really in charge h thought smiling.

Sakura paced barefoot across her room at Ibiki's recklessness for his health, her anger abating as time wore on and the relaxing atmosphere of the room soothed her.

Suddenly the door banged open crashing against the wall as Ibiki stalked in like a hunting animal towards her, slamming the door behind him as he came. Sakura backed away from him in true fear until her back hit the wall. He was a site to behold, his black leather trench coat flapping behind him made him look like a dark angel of death as she watched his muscles work under his clothes, his face was hard and indescribable, his aura giving off an air of menace and a promise for things dark and painful.

He came at her full force pinning her body with his as he encircled her hands with one of his. With a gleam in his eye and a tilt of his lips he spoke to her, his voice dark and sensual causing Sakura to shiver.

"Well Hell-cat, I passed all your tests, I excelled them, now im taking what is mine" he purred at her, his voice full of sin and immediately arousing Sakura.

"Ibiki…" Sakura stammered dumbfounded at the man before her oozing sex, strength, heat, dominance and darkness.

A hint of pain was present as he fisted her hair in his free hand, raising her head up to look her in the eye. "Do you trust me Hell-cat?"

Sakura looked helplessly at him her body was strumming, an instrument ready to be played, did she trust him…. With the vibrations around them, could she afford not to?

Her breath shaky and her voice filled with lust and longing she replied "Yessss"

With a growl he swung her onto the bed as he removed his coat and shirt, leaving his chest bare, he watched as Sakura's eyes roamed his body, her eyes dark with heat and her mouth open in anticipation, her body unconsciously arousing him further, oh he would play with his hell-cat and there would be no doubt who was master.

Sakura watched in anticipation as Ibiki crawled up the bed to her shirtless, taking her hands he moved them to wards the head board above them and using the laces from his pants tied her hands to the headboard.

Sitting back he admired the view she now presented to him, her hands bound above her head, pushing her chest up and arching her back, he could already see the hard peaks of her nipples against her flimsy shirt. Moving to lie by her side he draped one hand over are and ghosted touches up and down her side as he began to gently kiss her. He waited until she was relaxed and pliant in her binds and by his side, slowly reaching to his back he removed the Kunai he kept there, looking at her relaxed face he brought the flat side of the kunai to her cheek and gently rubbed it down to her neck.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she felt the cool metal touch her face, a gasp flew from her lips as it gently scrapped her neck. He wasn't hurting her, the metal was gentle against her…. it was the potential that he could hurt that was arousing her as she looked into his eyes, and allowed him to see the affect it was having on her.

Ibiki chuckled as he saw the pleasure in her eyes "My hell-cat likes the Kunai does she?"

"Yes" she whispered the metal scraping against her pulse.

"Well we'll just have to see what else you like" the promise in his voice made her shiver.

Sakura watched in anticipation as Ibiki glided the kunai down between her breasts and smoothed it up, around and over her nipples, hardening the points like pebbles, he trailed it down her side to the skin between her top and shirt, hooking it below the hem of her top, as he bent his head and sucked her right nipple through the flimsy material.

Sakura arched her backed as her nipple was engulfed in Ibiki's warm hot mouth, the fabric adding a roughness to her skin that equated in the heat building in her groin.

She moaned in protest as he stopped and restarted trailing the Kunai on the soft skin of her abdomen, catching the fabric in the point he proceed to cut the fabric apart while skimming her skin with the sharp point, causing her skin to shiver, trailing it over her throat and doing the same to cut the fabric on the other side, this action causing goose bumps to form on her body.

Sakura was breathless at the feeling Ibiki was provoking from her, she had never done anything remotely as dangerous as this,but instead of scaring her it was arousing her and giving her the feeling of strength. Strength that she trusted Ibiki with an act so potentially dangerous, it was a rush to surrender all control, not to make any decisions and to give her body to this man, so different form everyday life when she was usually in charge and the one holding people lives in her hands.

He was gliding the kunai over the mounds of her breasts towards her hard nipples, with a feral look in his eye he ran the tip of the kunai over her peak, at her encouraging gasp he quickly nicked the nip of her nipple.

Sakura didn't feel the kunai cut her even as she watched him nick her, there was no pain, she watched in fascination as a bead of red blood formed on her nipple, meeting Ibikis hard dark gaze she kept eye contact as he bent down to lap at the blood, a shock ran through her as his tongue licked the small wound, "AHHHHHH" her eyes widened as encouraged Ibiki took her whole nipple into his mouth, sucking and rolling it, as he gently worried his teeth around it. Sakura couldn't believe how sensitive her nipple had become; to her it seemed that every tug on her nipple was connected to her groin coiling the heat gathered there. Releasing her nipple Ibiki took the kunai and proceeded to do the same with her other nipple. It was a sensory over load as he licked, sucked and drew the nipple in his mouth and at the same time mimicked the actions with his hand on the other, Sakura was writhing on the bed helpless to stop the cries of pleasure falling from her lips, she could easily have broken the binds but it was the combination of surrendering and giving control to Ibiki that seemed to add to all the feelings building.

As her body started to tremble Ibiki stopped his ministrations to her breasts and nipples, a tint of her blood staining his lip, Sakura leant her head to the side inviting him to kiss her, compiling with her wish, Ibiki took her lips in an unsuspectingly gentle kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth allowing her to taste her own blood.

Pulling away he licked down her neck asking "Did my hell-cat enjoy that, hmmmmmm, your claws are gone now"

"Mmmmmm" was all the response Sakura could muster.

Moving down her body he ran his hands down her body following with the kunai, getting to her skirt he hooked the kunai into the fabric and tore it off her, leaving her in her only a little green g-string. "So small, were you wanting me to see you like this Hell-cat" Ibiki questioned Sakura a hot look in his eyes as he eyed the ting bit of fabric, before gently tracing its outline on her body with the kunai, the cool metal tracing her sensitive skin made her squirm and her breathing quickened as his lips ad tongue followed the kunai. He brought the kunai down to the juncture of her thighs, ever so gently tracing the lips of her labia with it through the fabric. Sakura didn't realise she was holding her breath as Ibiki stroked the Kunai over the most sensitive of places, eliciting a shiver and with a bit of pressure a gasp from Sakura.

Seeing the look of total abandon, want and longing in her eyes he quickly cut the strings and tore the tiny fabric from her body.

Carefully he caressed the wet hot glistening folds of skin with the metal, seeing how still his Hell-cat was holding herself for his attention he smirked, "You like that hell-cat? Good, this should please you too" he purred at her.

Before she could reply, a gasp turned into a moan as Ibiki spread her folds and kissed her clit, the kunai forgotten by their side. He kissed her clit as he did her mouth, full and openly sucking the folds and nipping on the tight bud of nerves, as he cupped her ass in his large hands raising her up to him, causing her to jump and give full moans.Her body quickly started to tremble, the onslaught of an orgasm near. Smirking he withdrew his attention to protests from his pink haired lover, looking up her body he was mesmerised by the sight of her pleasured filled face, her high tight breasts, her swelled hips, all covered in a sheen of sweat and her harsh breathing.

Pleased with his results he returned his attention to Sakura's body, this time diving down to her entrance to lick the juices pouring from her body, proof with out doubt to her aroused state, for the third time he brought her body to a trembling mass, to once again stop.

This time Sakura could not be distracted "Oh God Ibikiiiii! Please, please!!

"Please what Hell-cat?"

Nearly sobbing now due to e emotional over load she begged and pleaded "Please make me cum, Ibiki Pleases!" pant pant pant "I can't stand it …. I need it…. Please IBIKI!"

Her begs ended in a cry as he pushed one large finger into her soaked, melting entrance, pushing in and out, creating a rhythm that made her hips buck, bending and pressing his finger her he stroked the soft tissue inside her, immediately her body trembled, and as she started to cry in pleasure he pulled his finger from her warm body.

Sakura started to cry at the loss of a fourth potential orgasm, no longer able to think all she could take in was the loss of ecstasy and the knowledge that Ibiki could give her what she needed. "Ibiki!" her cries were mingled with tears and sobs as she begged him to take her, to make her come, to fill her, to use her, he could do anything he pleased with her…. As long as he brought her to nirvana.

Hearing her pleas, begging so tearful and needy, Ibiki lost no time in ripping the remaining clothes from his body and positioning himself over her body, his cock was already dripping with presume, harder than he could ever remember as Sakura's cries hit the most primal cord in his body, she was his, she would learn that only he could do this to her, that only he had the power to drown her in pleasure and that her body was now his.

Without further thought and letting his body take over her, he thrust hard and fast into her, her juices squelching at the invasion, the wetness and heat enveloping him as Sakura instantaneously burst, the build up and denial of four orgasms accumulating in a gush of cum that trailed down their thighs. Her walls tightening and massaging his cock making him groan loudly at the total bliss he was feeling.

Hearing Sakura's mewls of pleasure, he grabbed the kunai and swiftly cut the binds on her hands.

Sakura wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Ibiki's neck, as he rolled them to their sides, despite his pent up lust, it was slow and gentle, looking into her eyes Ibiki felt a peace he had lost long ago return to his soul, gently smoothing his hand down her body, he traced the dip of her hip, loving the feel of it as he continued around to the arch of her back and down to cup her ass.

She was warm, wet, tight, and pure unadulterated pleasure; it had been 7 months since their last night together and he could feel himself quickly gathering. Quickly manovering but never losing pace of the gentle, filling thrusts of his cock, he placed his other hand around her neck raising her head to hold her eyes for a moment before taking her in a devastatingly possessive kiss as he quickened his thrusts, harder and faster he drove into her as the bed began to shake due to his force.

Sakura returned his kiss with as much fervour as possible as she again went down that path to true ecstasy, a type that quickly seemed beyond any she had ever experienced and that Ibiki easily gave her.

She was tightened impossibly as he erupted into her with a roar of pure animalistic pleasure, his grip tightening on her as he just about felt her answering wetness and heard her cries against his chest, as she joined him in orgasmic bliss.

Chests heaving, bodies collapsed together and surrounded by sweat soaked sheets, Sakura laid a gentle kiss above Ibike's heart and traced the new scar on his side before succumbing to her physically and mentally exhausted state, Ibiki gave her a tender squeeze before closing his eyes and for the first time ever without traps placed or any safeguards up he fell asleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oooooohkay! I really really want to know what you think, I demand to know!_

_No offence is meant to any who enjoy m&s/d&s lifestyle, and I hope no one is offended by the idea, but to me Ibiki is dominate and such._

_Well that should satisfy if not……._

_Mmee._

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x xx _


	14. Chapter 14

They were leaving in two days the ANBU members were healed and the information gathered, Sakura couldn't wait to go home hopefully it would be easier to spend time with Ibiki there

_I in no way, shape or form have any rights to Naruto. _

_WARNING I have an interrogation and lemon in this scene, the interrogation could be offensive and I apologise in advance, I have no intention to offend it just seemed to fit the story._

They were leaving in two days the ANBU members were healed and the information gathered Sakura couldn't wait to go home hopefully it would be easier to spend time with Ibiki there. She had been helping out in the hospital to pass the time as the rest of her team had helped the ANBU cover their tracks and look for any evidence of the missing nins, it was a change from the busy Konoha hospital with it's influx of civilians and ninja's here the pace was slower and calmer the hospital not seeing as many ninja's. Sakura quickly knocked her fist against her head- touch wood, don't go looking for trouble, just as she thought this the doors to the corridor flew open revealing Naruto running towards her with a small bundle in his arms and ANBU member Squirrel quickly following holding a small boy in his.

"Sakura-Chan! Help"

Sakura quickly motioned them into the nearest exam room and as the two deposited their bundles she quickly assessed who was in need of help more as she addressed Naruto and Squirrel.

"What happened?" the girl was heavily injured barely a year old and many of her bones were broken as well as being severely burned, Sakura quickly got to work entering her Chakra into the baby to speed up the healing and relieve some pain looking into the baby's eyes filled with tears and hearing only the small whimpers Sakura's eyes filled with tears and they fell unchecked down her face. Anger began to course through her as she healed the little girl as much as possible carefully rationing her chakra for the toddler, the little boy was three or so mostly covered with scratches and burns he only had a few broken ribs but it was the dead look in his eyes that shook Sakura, who the hell would do something like this to harmless, defenceless babies her anger surmounting to uncontrollable levels she quickly paged a nurse to take the children to a room and stay with them.

Her hands clutched the table as she looked up to Naruto and Squirrel

"What the hell happened?"

ANBU Squirrel looked at the young woman in surprise as he saw the table crack under her grip, he knew she was a good medic she healed many of his team-mates but he had never seen such anger and venom in the woman, she was starting to remind him of Morino-san.

"The remaining enemy nin were found early this morning they had entered and destroyed a family compound the two children were the only survivors, Morino-san is interrogating the band leader as we speak" Squirrel replied tilting his head in confusion as he saw Naruto making 'stop talking' motions behind the pink haired medic and then drop his head muttering a barely audible shit.

"Where is Ibiki?"

Squirrel turned around to look at the Sakura. It took most of his training not to take 5 steps back from her, her killing intent was massive and the look on her face promised pain unimaginable this was Haruno Sakura medic and apprentice to the Hokage but he could have sworn that before him stood the scariest female he had ever seen, a female Morino. He gave directions to the incensed woman taking a breath of relief as she stalked out the door turning to look at her team -mate he saw Naruto gulp and smile weakly at him.

"Sakura-chan has a temper and reaaaally doesn't like to see kids hurt"

That's an understatement Squirrel thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura ran towards the building Squirrel had said the interrogation was taking place her anger had taken over to the point that she could feel or hear nothing else except the need to get answers and hurt the person responsible for harming the children.

Flying up the stairs she banged threw the doors ignoring the questions of her team-mates and the ANBU she made her way over to the prisoner.

Ibiki watched warily from his seat against the table as his lover stalked over to the prisoner an evil smile taking over her features he stood up quickly worried.

He knew that look it was one he himself had many times she wasn't all there at the moment and wouldn't be there until she got what she wanted.

Sakura grabbed the prisoner by the neck in a choke hold and raised him up off the ground with one hand; the watching ANBU quickly stood up unsure what to do as they watched the usually nice and caring medic change before their eyes. Kakashi, Yamato and Sai watched worriedly they had never seen Sakura so incensed and Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura flung the man across the room like a rag doll hitting the wall they could all hear the resounding crack, the sweet innocent harmless girl he once knew was long gone this Sakura was dangerous.

Sakura walked over to the resulting heap on the ground he was still conscious that was all that mattered, arranging him sitting against he wall she sent a spike of painful chakra through his body to get his attention. The prisoner nin looked up at the pink haired woman, he had not been too concerned before Morino Ibiki was well known and he had been somewhat prepared for his torture methods but this woman before him who with her pink hair and green eyes held a barely controlled killing intent and promises in her eyes she was different story all together.

Looking the prisoner up and down Sakura took his measure, the strong muscles, hard attitude, menacing tattoos; he would be easy to break.

"What is guaranteed is that you will die" Sakura said quietly and softly to the nin, catching the attention of all in the room as well as Naruto and Squirrel who had just arrived at this point.

"What is yet to be decided is will you die quickly or will it be slow and agonizingly painful" bringing her hand up to his face she brushed the hair from his face stroking his cheek as she continued "Will you be screaming and begging for mercy, will you plead and cry like the children who I just healed" not allowing him time to answer she continued looking him straight in the eye.

"As a medic nin who has surpassed Tsunade-hime, I can take you apart piece by piece healing you again and again, I can regenerate any limb I remove, I can remove any of your organs while keeping you awake and I can do this with out leaving a scratch on you. I can leave you alive for the rest of your life as a limbless, skinless, groin less exhibition for others to take as an example before I kill you, I will do this easily and without regret no one will recognize your body by the time im through with it"

What had happened where was Sakura-chan, this certainly was not his team-mate Naruto thought no way was Sakura this mean, scary, cold and heartless.

Ibiki motioned his ANBU not to interfere as he watched his lover with something akin to pride and worry, he had done this many times, given up a piece of his soul to help Konoha he was proud that Sakura would do the same to help protect those that needed protection and for Konoha but he was worried for her this was a path of no return an evil necessity that he would do all in his power to prevent her from becoming too familiar with, he cared too much for her to see her come to hate herself.

Kakashi, Yamato and Sai exchanged looks of worry as they watched her they themselves had done similar things to this in Root and ANBU but the trick was to deaden your emotions as much as possible Sakura was using her's fully a dangerous thing for the mind.

Sasuke was feeling sick though his face remained passive there was no doubt that Sakura meant every word she was saying, the hate and killing intent radiating off her body alone was enough to make someone talk on it's own, he was worried this was not the Sakura he knew.

The prisoner felt sick, he knew she meant it every single word but he couldn't just fold.

Sakura tilted her head in consideration "Hmmmm how about an example?"

Every one watched as Sakura created a chakra scalpel quickly and neatly slicing through his wrist severing his hand from his arm, they winced as the prisoner screamed in agony. Sakura's face was impassive as she blocked the pain receptors in the nins arm quieting him searching his eyes she hummed to herself, counting quietly to 20 allowing the man to fully look at his severed hand she then began to reattach it. The prisoner face was dripping with sweat, tears and snot as he looked at his reattached hand Sakura smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she inserted some chakra in to his hand and than touched some points in his arms.

"Reattaching your hand I have also just started degenerating the muscles, nerves and tissues in it while releasing your pain receptors" at this point the prisoner had started whimpering.

"What you are feeling is….. well crudely put your hand is dying, wasting away to a mummified state a slow and painful process. I will do this again and again until I get the information Morino-san was asking you, I will not lose chakra and I will not need to take a break I can do this for weeks……… so little man are you going to sing or do I get to play some more?"

The prisoner sang like a bird, Sakura's anger rising even further as he outlaid the leader's plans, Ibiki watched as she clenched her fists drops of blood becoming visible in her anger, shit he thought she was going to snap unless he distracted her.

"Haruno out!"

"Not until he's finished" Sakura retorted fully intent on killing the prisoner.

"That was an order Haruno get outside now" Ibiki roared at her causing the ANBU and Team Kakashi to stand back worriedly a fight between these two could be disastrous they both had tempers and as just shown were as scary as hell.

"Im not leaving until this is finished"

Ibiki strode up to her grabbing her arm "Outside now Haruno" he said propelling her out the door, turning back to the teams he warned them

"Don't even think of interfering"

"Ummm Kakashi-sensei should we….." Naruto trailed off not really sure what to say or who to be worried for, Sasuke let out the breath he was holding before suggesting

"Wait until their tempers have cooled dobe"

The only female ANBU with the group Wren shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "Don't get between those two, their too well suited in temper."

The group settled in to wait for the two's return silently betting on who would be injured more if the shouting was anything to go by. The prisoner looked at the group, Konoha ninja's are crazy he thought as he passed out.

Ibiki dragged a kicking and screaming Sakura down the hall and into an empty room, pushing her into the room he closed the door and turned around barely ducking the ornament she threw at him "What the fuck Sakura!"

Throwing any object she could grab she threw them at him with most crashing against the wall she screamed "WHY DI D YOU STOP ME, HE DESERVES TO DIE"

Dodging the flying projectiles Ibiki grabbed Sakura and slammed her against the wall thankful for small mercies that in her temper she was forgetting to use her chakra.

"Stop it Sakura you'll hurt yourself" he tried to reason.

"Let me go you …." Managing to get a hand free she smacked him across the face, Ibiki grabbed her hand and banged her against the wall to get her attention.

"You were losing it Sakura, going into bloodlust" he shouted.

Trying to kick him and struggling to break his hold Sakura seethed

"No I wasn't"

"I know the signs Sakura ive seen them enough, would you have wanted your team-mates to see you like that"

"I was fine, I was …"

Ibiki interrupted her self defence "No you weren't, you were going to snap" he said giving her a shake.

"You jumped up, self important Asshole! So what! What gives you the right to stop me" Sakura raised her head up to him.

Losing his temper at the volatile beauty pressed against him Ibiki growled

"The right, you gave me the right Sakura, you did when you said yes"

And with that he kissed her, there was none of the previous gentleness, no niceties as he brutally kissed her shoving his tongue down her throat dominating her.

Sakura met him every inch of the way battling with him for control, her hands going to shove off his trench coat and shirt, buttons popped and fabric tore as Ibiki returned the favour tearing her shirt. She bit his lip drawing blood as he pulled her up against him "you're a bastard" she ground out at him before going to kiss and bite his neck.

"Damn right Hellcat" Ibiki went to the fastenings of her skirt as Sakura unsnapped his pants, with no prelims or care he thrust up into her entrance earning a shout of pain and pleasure from Sakura.

"But im your Bastard" he said as he bruisingly held Sakura's arms as she bucked her hips against him fighting him to gain control. Ibiki thrust hard and fast into her pressing her against the wall as she struggled in his arms, God she was a Hellcat, His Hellcat.

Struggling and fighting for control searching for the pleasure she wanted from Ibiki she goaded him on.

"Fucking Bastard, not happy unless you're in charge" she said trying to twist her hips to get him deeper within her.

"You are mine Sakura, get it you are mine Hellcat, and you will do what I tell you" he retorted grinding harder into her heat causing her to rake her fingernails down his arms creating rivets of blood.

Oh God she was so close "I don't belong to you!"

"You will soon Hellcat" Ibiki promised as he gave a final thrust spilling his seed deep inside Sakura, the feel of his cum hitting her walls sent Sakura spiralling in bliss, as she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. Spent and drained they collapsed onto the ground against the wall breathing heavily as they tried to regain their senses.

Holding her closely Ibiki took a deep breath "you are 19 next month"

Sakura looked at him confused her brain was still addled "Yeah"

Ibiki nodded "You get two weeks leave three weeks after that right"

Unsure where this was going Sakura nodded her head dumbly.

"Come back here to Tea Country"

"Why"

"To marry me"

Sakura sat up straight what marriage!

"I have to return here around that time for reconnaissance, I have told you I will not let you go easily and I want you to belong to me" seeing her about to protest he kissed her "And I want to belong to you, you won't get much romance from me Sakura, I am a hard man to get along with and even if others do not know we will.

There is much to do and discuss when we return to Konoha" he said standing up to clean himself as much as possible and rearranging his clothes as best he could, helping a dumbfounded Sakura up and to get redressed he raised her head up and gave her a gentle kiss "Think about it Hellcat, I wouldn't rush you"

Back in the interrogation room the teams were wondering what was happening Wren looked around the room it had been quiet for a while now the sounds of fighting and shouting dying down.

Squirrel met her gaze and asked "Think they killed each other?"

Naruto stiffened and was about to say something when the door opened to reveal Ibiki coming into the room a handprint on his face and blood running down his arms there was various rips and tears in his shirt, he was followed by Sakura who's clothes were also ripped and torn, she carried bruises on her arms as well as on her face her mouth swollen from what was probably a punch.

Addressing the room Ibiki coldly ordered the Teams "What happened here does not leave this room, if I find out that anyone has talked about what happened today other than what I put in the reports they will get my personal attention"

The teams nodded not daring to upset the tall man, Naruto looked at Sakura worried she didn't look any worse than Ibiki but still…..

"Sakura-Chan..."

Sakura turned cold eyes to her surrogate brother

"Not a word Naruto, not a single word" her voice dripped like ice as Team Kakashi shivered and the ANBU watched the pink haired woman warily as she walked out the room, with a final glance around the room Ibiki looked at the prisoner and sweeping out the door said

"Take care of the trash"

Squirrel let out a low whistle as the temperature in the room raised and Wren said.

"They're well suited."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_College is busy so it will most likely be weekends that I will get to write plus going back to Ireland every few weeks the postings may be sporadic, I'll try not to delay too much. I hope you enjoyed and I would really like to hear what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x xx _


	15. Chapter 15

_I in no way shape or form have any rights to Naruto._

_Thanks to all my reviewers and people who have listed my story on their favourite ad alert lists. I would write your names but I have to study. Thank you so much x x x._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had wasted no time; Ibiki had sent most of the ANBU back to Konoha to warn them of the enemy nins plans to attack civilian towns of Fire country and Suna. Team Kakashi along with Ibiki, Squirrel and Wren were headed to Kamataga one of the largest towns in Fire, the town did have Ninja's on rotation but it was mostly non-ninja fighters, good fighters but against chakra wielding ninjas it would be devastating. The enemies plan had been a good one, so good it was terrifying, they would infiltrate and decimate the larger civilian towns that controlled trade and money therefore gaining a sound foothold in the countries, without food, trade or money the economies would have been thrown, using blackmail and innocent death they planned to take control of the countries Daimyo's. But it was the fact that the clans and ruling family's children would be killed to gain control that sickened most, the enemy nins didn't care one bit for the innocent and were prepared to use slaughter as a tactical advantage. It sickened all the Konoha ninjas.

Ibiki could understand Sakura's anger as they made way their to Kamataga, though separated for 7 months he had gotten to know his Hellcat very well in the 3 months they had had before he left, he knew her moods and thoughts nearly as well as her team. He knew it was galling her to think of innocents being tortured and killed for no reason other than one sadistic fuck's own selfishness, but it would be the idea of children being hurt that would torture her, he had seen her with them in the hospital and at the academy, she cared and loved children so much, she would make a great mother, loving, caring, protective, he chuckled to himself protective she would kill anything that would even dare hurt their chil….

Whoooh shit! Ibiki, he chastised himself, fuck you only asked her a few hours ago to marry you, come on kids? They'd run a mile from you, they already do. It was insane he knew, all kunoichi were given contraception from the time they graduated the academy, they were told it was vitamin shots but at 16 were told the truth; it stopped distractions and in the case of rape cut down on heart ache. He also knew that at nearly 19 Sakura would think herself too young to have kids; looking over at her running through the forest he couldn't stop the images of Sakura holding a baby or a chid with her eyes. Shit Morino you're fucked, snap out of it, think about it after the mission, concentrate on the now. Any way their whole relationship was a secret, kids were not feasible now or likely for a long long time.

Wren looked at her commander he was acting as he usually did but after serving with him for the last 3 years she could tell he was not precisely himself. Thinking over it she concluded maybe it was the medic Haruno, only one or two people that she could think of would dare pull a stunt like that with Morino-san, -taking over an interrogation and hitting Morino, the Hokage and Mitarashi were strong women proving their strength and earning respect, hell even Morino was slightly afraid of their Hokage or more accurately her strength not that he ever showed it. But the pink haired woman had barged in and taken over the interrogation, Wren would admit that it had been unsettling and slightly sickening to think the pinkette was capable of such torture but it was the mention of the children that made her understand. Children affected everyone. But Haruno had then proceeded to fight Morino-san, brave or stupid Wren was unsure as the young woman was still alive, smiling under her mask Wren thought that maybe this was a sign the Morino-san didn't think the girl was useless. All knew she was a good medic but she had done the job nearly as well as Morino and earned the wariness and tentative respect of two ANBU teams, not an easy task. Deciding to brave the Lion's den she came up to his side and enquired about him.

Ibiki wanted to yell, Christ was he acting that weird, where was the respect, the fear, but a small part of him would admit that he was slightly heartened by the concern of his ANBU, maybe he shouldn't have let Sakura mark him so much, he smiled he had marked her just as much. It would raise her value in the ANBU team's eyes and at the very least they would know she had a temper not to rile. Turning to Wren he questioned.

"ETA"

"Estimated 3 hours"

They had lucked out, Kamataga was near the border to Tea for trading purposes and would be quick to get to, the team were hoping to get there before the enemy, aiding the town in defences and stalling them until the Konoha reinforcements arrived. Looking over the Ninja's and his lover he met Kakashi's eyes a question in his eyes, Kakashi had been ANBU, he knew the drill and more importantly what his team was capable. At Kakashi's confirmative nod he barked at the entire team.

"Let's go. Double time"

At the command the group spurred on quicker than before, but at the same time conserving chakra for the fighting to come.

Sakura was biting her lip as they neared the trading town her emotions haywire, it was niggling at the back of her mind what she did to the prisoner, but then again torture always did. It was knowing that the information would be used to save innocent lives and the people she cared about that got her through it, it was her ninja way- protect and help those she could, she would do what she had to to protect her home.

It was the images of innocent people being tortured and children killed that angered her, her temper at boiling point she was concentrating furiously at controlling herself. If the enemy got Kamataga it would only be the start and Kamataga would be nearly impossible to get back from the enemy, mostly a civilian town it had worthy defences if alerted in time. She would do all she could to protect the innocent, no matter what.

Arriving at Kamataga the team looked on, Naruto summing up in one word what they all felt.

"Crap" the blonde whispered and they all agreed.

There was at least 500 enemy forces in front of them readying to attack, they had masked their chakra and were camouflaged in the trees, safe for the time being they began strategy talks and scenarios. Sakura listened half heartedly, she knew none of their ideas would work without some serious injuries or death and there was no way in hell she would allow any of the team to be hurt, her family, her lover, her friends. Her mind made up she signalled Wren that she was taking a latrine break and snuck off.

Ibiki watched his lover leave not worried he knew he could she would be okay, returning his attention to the soil drawings he started debating tactics with Yamato, until the rustling of Sakura's return caught his attention. Looking up he stared open mouthed at the pink haired medic, following his example the rest of the group looked at Sakura in disbelief.

She stood before them in black ANBU gear, slightly loser than normal with black armour and cape, tucked lightly under her arm was a black ANBU mask. Striding towards them with a determined look the group quickly stood up unable to think or comprehend the meaning of her attire, standing before Sasuke she gathered chakra in her hands and purposely placed them at points on his body, a tremble went through his body as he looked wide-eyed at the woman.

"Your chakra has been permanently released, Tsunade's restraints are removed, you will be able to fight with out worry." She said looking up at him. She would have giggled if the situation wasn't so serious, she had always tried to imagine how they would react if they found out and it was priceless, but it was Ibiki's reaction that she was worried about.

Closing and opening her eyes she took a deep breath and turned to face the group, meeting Ibiki's eyes she stared at him determined and proud, not flinching a muscle, she could do this, it was the only way, the towns and country's safety was more important than her happiness.

"Authorisation- Omega3 Alpha 9fiver9, codename- Konoha's Shadow. I am assuming command at this point to breach enemy lines. Level A secrecy is enforced. Understood?"

She took a breath to give them a chance, she watched them shake them selves from their stupor and react to her codes, she could still see their disbelief but they were reacting to the authority in her voice.

Not betraying a single emotion or inclination Ibiki nodded at her, his eyes held no emotion and inwardly Sakura wanted to cry, was she going to lose him?

"Understood, as leading commander of the unit I hand authority over to the Shadow of Konoha, codes verified" Ibiki answered his face unreadable.

Wren and Squirrel exchanged a glance, she was the Shadow of Konoha, what the hell, she was a medic an average jounin, but they were ANBUand if Morino-san backed her so would they.

Similar thoughts were going through Team Kakashi's minds, their Sakura was…..wwas…..wow.

Breaking all lines of thought Sakura commanded their attention placing her black ANBU mask on top of her hair, ready for a quick slide onto her face.

"Gather around, this is what we are going to do….."

Swiping the ground with her foot she started to draw new plans in the soil, the team listened attentively as she gave instructions, it was better than their plans and it might with a prayer, actually just work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Short and sweet, due to college and time constraints I don't have much time to go looking for Tattoo designs, if you've read All of it Unexpected you know that Sakura has a marriage tattoo and so does Ibiki. If you have any suggestions or websites I can look at I would be grateful. I want them to have meaning to Sakura and Ibiki, taking into account their personalities as I have written or you think I have written them Sorry for any mistakes I was in a rush._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger_

_X x x x x_


	16. Chapter 16

_I in no way shape or form have any rights to Naruto, except enjoyment of the work of a genius._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It would be an understatement to say the least that the group had been awed by Sakura's skill as The Shadow of Konoha; she was unrecognisable as the pink haired medic not only in appearance – the loose black ANBU uniform making her sexless, but also in tactics and moves.

The plan was remarkably simply, but Sakura admitted she had an advantage knowing everyone's true skill, Kakashi, Sasuke, Ibiki and she as The Shadow would jump to the head of the enemy lines, using the arrival of four of Konoha's best and most feared ninja's to their advantage to take down as many as possible, while Yamato, Sai and Naruto would use long range attacks at the back to stop any retreat. Wren and Squirrel would take down any trying to escape from the sides.

It was Naruto who had questioned the sanity in jumping in to a fight so out numbered, a question so unlike him that every one looked at him until he went red.

Sakura had stood up from her crouch smiling like a bird that got the canary and responded as she slowly lowered her mask over her face and covered her face.

"Leave that to me"

All traces of their team-mate were gone, any chakra signature, scent or telling sign non-exist, there was no doubt that the person standing before them was The Shadow of Konoha.

They knew how they got before the enemy but couldn't for the life of them figure out how she got there, one minute the three of them were standing before the commanding enemy watching them sweat and curse at the arrival of the Copy-nin, the last Uchiha and the Head of Konoha's Interrogation and Torture squad and then suddenly their faces had turned white, one or two actually losing control of their bladder as seemingly out of thin air Sakura in her Shadow outfit had walked between her team-mates to face the enemy.

"This is an act of war against the Fire Country and according to Shinobi law such a threat to the country is deemed unacceptable and punishable by death."

The enemy were terrified that much was obvious, but Ibiki, Kakashi and Sasuke were also uneasy, this was the Sakura that had interrogated the prisoner, unpredictable, her voice was like ice, cold and hard as she continued.

"For the more foolish ones, allow me to introduce myself" her voice was cold, calm and soft but carried across the enemy force, the effect of the words causing a tidal wave of realisation and fear.

"I am The Shadow Of Konoha"

The statement was simple needing no embellishments, the fear tangible in the air as Sakura slid one of her swords from her back and held it before her thoughtfully. Cocking her head she turned her masked face to the force before her and in a voice full of promise quietly declared.

"Your options are limited, die fighting, be captured and placed in the tender care of Morino or………… remove yourself from the equation ………. Trust me you do not wan to be the one left alive to question"

Ibiki, Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't hide the shiver that ran down their backs at Sakura's words. Sasuke was sceptical at Sakura's threat, sure she sounded scary and he would admit to...be...being... a little… teeny bit… fearf...uuhmm…cautious, but there was no was no way a simple threat would make them kil…….

His thoughts were cut off as he watched open mouthed in disbelief as about 20 of the force drew their swords and took their own lives.

Kakashi and Ibiki were... hell they couldn't think, what the hell, what on earth did Sakura do to make them so afraid to face her, okay they thought she was a he but come on.

Sakura tilted her head from her sword back to the enemies and seemly light heartedly joked

"Hmmm, I guessing skinning a person and removing their limbs without hope of reattachment gets around"

Kakashi turned his head sharply at her remembering her threat to the prisoner – had she actually done it to someone, glancing at Sasuke he saw the young man's face go white.

Ibiki watched his lover emotionlessly, his thoughts focused on the coming fight, but he was unable to stop all the anger leaking out, as he promised himself that he and his pink haired lover would talk.

Sakura watched on keeping a firm handle on her emotions and her chakra, there was always a few that would attack blindly, before the real fighting began and sure enough a band were quietly forming to her right. Signally the men behind her not to interfere she took a lose stance as they rushed her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on their chakra- chakra existed in every thing in some shape or another and with her perfect chakra control she could manipulate the chakra around her, she had been working on the ability for years, first gaining the idea in the chunnin exams and than developing it, her precise and beyond perfect Chakra control allowed her to adapt and manipulate many of the moves that Tsunade taught her, as well as developing her own. She waited until they were only a few feet away and using the flow of chakra in the ground halted them in mid stride – this idea was taken from Shikamaru's shadow manipulation technique, she looked them up and down, closing the door to her conscience she slowly walked over to the group of four men. Like she did with Sasuke she gathered Chakra to her hand this time concealing any presence of it, making vague hand signs she stretched out her hand to touch the ninja nearest to her on the shoulder directing her chakra to jump from one man to all four. She walked backwards from them counting to ten and just as she reached ten she made a throat cutting motion, as all four men died as her chakra stopped their brain synapses and they fell to the ground.

To those watching including her team it seemed like all she had done was touch the enemy and on her order they died, an extremely scary prospect.

Sakura surveyed the enemy before her; it would just be a few minutes. Kakashi, Ibiki and Sasuke were in disbelief that that kind of move was impossible- there was no evidence left.

Sasuke had watched the entire scene with his Sharingan and couldn't figure it out, how had Sakura, weak, useless Sakura become so strong that he couldn't decipher her attacks, that she could without any real sign or move kill 4 men, how could his pink haired team-mate make over 100 enemy Shinobi kill themselves with just a threat. It was mind boggling and if he didn't pay attention to the fight not only would he get a headache but he could get hurt, as he realised the enemy were adjusting their stances.

Their attention was drawn to Sakura as they heard her counting under her breath.

"5….4…..3….2…..now!"

As the word fell from her lips she tensed her body and the enemy attacked en masse.

Each ninja was too busy with their own fight to see how the others were doing, trusting in each others skills that all would be well.

Sakura had drawn her other sword and was flowing like water as she cut through the enemies that attacked, deciding it was time to check on the others she kicked some room for herself and ran at the oncoming nins using them as a spring board to launch into the air. Ibiki had drawn his sword as well and was simultaneously slicing and punching the enemy before them as Sasuke used his Sharingan and samurai sword in unison, Kakashi was effectively removing the enemy before him, all traces of Icha Icha gone as he used his Kunai and ninjutsu. She could see Wren and Squirrel fighting at the sides and the sea of orange at the back was evidence of Naruto's signature move, Sai's ink animals were ferocious as they attacked and Yamato's ability easy to see in the newly sprung trees.

It would do, they were holding ground and effectively fighting the enemy, hopefully every one could hold enough chakra until reinforcements arrived.

They had lost all grasp on time as they fought but it was going on to hours, Sakura was praying for Konoha to send ninja's it would only be a little longer before they all ran out of chakra, she herself only had a bit left, she had built up her reserves immensely and learned some tricks due to her chakra control but the more secrets she could keep the better. Turning to face another enemy nin she heard Yamato shout.

"Naruto watch out!"

Sakura turned to see Naruto caught in a genjutsu about to be impaled with a sword.

"Ahhh" she gasped as pain seared her abdomen. Looking down she saw the nin had stuck his kunai in her side, anger at her own foolishness overtook her as she grasped the attacker's hand and sent a bolt of Chakra through him effectively electrocuting him, turning and walking towards another enemy she laid her hand on his back and flooded him with chakra, directing the chakra current to jump in a line to the ninja attacking Naruto, as well as to give Naruto a slight shock to remove the genjutsu.

Naruto blinked as the genjutsu faded, his eyes widening as he saw the ninja that attacked him slide to the ground, his eyes travelled up to meet Sakura's following the line of dead ninja's lying on the ground. It was the eye of the hurricane as the field quietened and everyone stood still warily, the jingle of metal could be heard and the rush of wind. Sakura raised her head and glanced around – there was no wind. Flashes of black and green darted around the battle field signalling the arrival of the Konoha reinforcements as Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Ibiki, Sai, Yamato, Wren and Squirrel let out a breath in relief at the respite before once again jumping in to fight.

The battle had ended quickly with Konoha's arrival, Sakura and her group now stood together at the edge of the battle field, she knew there would be questions but hoped they would wait until they were alone, plus it would give her time to decide what exactly to tell them. The pain in her side was increasing; she needed to tend to her wound as quickly as possible but as The Shadow of Konoha she had to seem above that to keep her image in tact. Hearing the rustle of grass she looked up to see the arrival of Shikamaru, the lazy nin seeming as he always did a slight frown on his face as he approached.

"Shadow" he bowed as he addressed Sakura.

"We were not expecting to see you"

Standing tall and mysteriously Sakura answered in her Shadow voice – cool, calm and emotionless.

"Previous order had me in the locality"

Shikamaru nodded his head "Thank you for your assistance it is appreciated" he thanked her.

"I serve Konoha and the Hokage, I must return to my mission" she responded bowing her head at the group and disappearing in rush of wind.

Shikamaru let out an uncharacteristic whistle as he shook his head.

"Troublesome but he's on our side. Where's Sakura?" Shikamaru tilted his had in question.

Remarkably it was Sasuke who answered.

"Tending to some injured, as the only medic it would be unwise for her to get hurt………. I'll go bring her back." Team Kakashi and the ANBU watched in surprise as Sasuke volunteered the excuse and walked off.

Ibiki watched as the Uchiha left, something niggling at the back of his mind, all knew Sakura had been infatuated with the boy as a girl and this new display of strength may easily have changed the Uchiha's opinion of Sakura. Ibiki mentally sparred with himself, he wasn't worried or jealous over the Uchiha…. He just didn't trust the Uchiha that was all, he trusted Sakura, and he knew she wouldn't do anything….. but she might be afraid to hurt her team-mate….. .

And she owed him an explanation.

His mind made up he grabbed his gear and turned striding in the direction of the Uchiha and where Sakura left her pack growling to the group as he left.

"It's time Haruno and I talked"

Shikamaru watched slightly confused as the two ANBU, Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi shivered at the words, not realising they were remembering the incident in Tea. God, Kakashi thought I hope they don't try and kill each other.

Wren seeing the look on Shikamaru's face quickly came to the front and said.

"Morino-sama and Haruno-san did not see eye to eye on the mission…. They disagreed on Haruno's participation" under her mask Wren bit her lip, it was a weak excuse the genius would see right through it.

Shikamaru nodded his head, he knew Sakura didn't like to be left behind or considered weak, the mission must have gone badly for her, Morino Ibiki's views on weakness were well known.

"That would make Sakura angry alright" the lazy genius agreed as the group let out a sigh of relief as he took the bait, saluting the group he headed back to the reinforcements.

Squirrel looked around at everyone until he met Naruto's eyes, it seemed they had the same questions it their eyes.

"Think they'll kill each other this time?" he questioned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Heee heee, well I hoped you liked that and would love to now what you think._

_I apologise for not responding to the reviews as usual but I have to use the computers in college to upload the chapters and only really have time to just check the reviews, hopefully we will have internet access in the house soon. As before thanks to all who have me on alert and favourite lists, heeheee the number is increasing – it's so cool, plus if you know good websites that have symbols I can use for the marriage tattoos please send them on._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger_

_X x x x x x x x _


	17. Chapter 17

_usual disclaimer - i have no rights to Naruto_

Sakura had just removed her mask and head covering, as well as her jacket when a rustling caught her attention. Grapping a kunai she spun on her feet to face the threat.

"Sasuke? pheew, don't sneak up on me" Sakura sighed at the sight of her team-mate relieved it wasn't an enemy, she really needed to treat her side, it wasn't serious but with her low chakra and blood loss she wasn't at her best.

Looking at Sasuke's face she stopped at the serious face he was making.

"Sasuke are you okay?" she questioned concerned for her friend.

She watched as Sasuke took a deep breath and took a few steps nearer to her, taking a deep breath he began.

"I owe you an apology Sakura. . . you are not the little girl you used to be. You were. . . . very good."

Sakura couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face at Sasuke's words, he apologised for thinking her useless, and he thought she was very good. Wow high praise from Uchiha Sasuke. She was nearly tempted to pinch herself to see if she was awake.

"Thank you Sasuke"

"It was you wasn't it, that captured me and brought me back"

Feeling a little guilty Sakura nodded her head at his statement, silently wishing him to hurry up so she could look after her side.

"How, my Sharingan couldn't see anything, even today knowing it was you" he questioned her conversationally.

"My chakra control" okay Sakura she thought, keep the info to a minimum, you haven't even told Tsunade how half your techniques work.

"So it wasn't a Kekkei Genkai"

"What? No it wasn't" Sakura said surprised.

"Still, it was impressive"

"What do you mean by that" Sakura asked slightly annoyed, was he belittling her ability because it wasn't a family trait…….

"You always had good Chakra control; it must have been easy enough for you to develop your techniques."

Sakura's eyes had opened in disbelief but Sasuke continued on.

"It would be an asset to any Kekkei Genkai, perfect Chakra control"

Finally gathering her wits Sakura spluttered as she interrupted him.

"Excuse me – what the hell are you on about Sasuke?"

"As the Last Uchiha I must continue the family name, I need a strong wife with ability and strength. I want you"

Sakura looked at him stupidly "What?"

Sasuke looked at her emotionlessly "I want you as my wife Sakura, to help continue the Uchiha name, your brains and chakra control were always good, but you can also fight. Knowing you are the Shadow of Konoha strengthens my belief that you would be ideal as the mother of the next Uchiha"

One part of Sakura was amazed at hearing Sasuke speak for so long, but the other part of her, her anger at the idiot was quickly taking over.

Her head lowered she started to speak through gritted teeth.

"You want me to be the mother of the next Uchiha's"

"Yes" Sasuke responded uncomprehending of his dangerous position.

"You want me to be the Uchiha wife because you now know I can fight!"

"You would be able to protect the children and help train them"

"You want me as a bloody brood mare Sasuke now you know im not useless!"

Sakura shouted at him raising her head to look at him, it hurt, it really hurt that the only reason he was paying attention to her was because she had shown some skill.

"You would be an Uchiha, wealthy, respected, you would never want for anything" he countered.

"Stuck in a loveless marriage Sasuke, it would kill me" her anger was fading as she realised he hadn't a clue, he was so cut off from his emotions he- no, he had suppressed his emotions to such a point he didn't realise the truth. Sakura's heart broke for her friend and team-mate, she couldn't imagine marrying some one with out loving them, a slight smile came to her face as she thought of Ibiki.

He made her happy, they had only been together a short time but she couldn't imagine not being with him, he would met her step for step in a battle of wills, he knew her true ability and didn't say a thing, they had talked so much on the monument getting to know each other, he looked after and cared for her, it was easy to love hi….. I... I …. I love Ibiki… Sakura thought amazed but not for one moment doubting this revelation. Quick on the heels of that thought was the dread of how he would act now that he knew she was The Shadow of Konoha. He had been trying to find out the Shadow's identity for over a year now. Oh God, she prayed please don't let him break it off with me.

Ibiki had been watching the conversation for a few moments from behind the trees, of all bloody things he thought; the Uchiha was asking his Hellcat to marry him. Sakura was his dammit, she was his Hellcat, about to step out and most likely do something stupid he stopped as the Uchiha continued and he saw the rising anger in Sakura's eyes. Oh hooh, he thought this will be entertaining he thought as he leant against the tree and prepared to watch.

"Why are you angry? Many girls would die to be in your position" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"I've grown up Sasuke, im not the little girl I used to be" Sakura said gently.

"You would never want for anything Sakura, you will say yes" Sasuke responded growing angry, he was Uchiha Sasuke no one said no to him.

"I will say yes" Sakura declared angrily, who the … how dare….

"How dare you try and order me about Sasuke, I am not some bloody dog you can tell, Heel and Come, I do not answer to you. Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"You will marry me Sakura, I came back to Konoha to continue my family name and restore honour, and you will help me"

"That! That was your reason, what about Team 7 and Naruto, don't you care about us!"

"They are secondary" Sasuke declared.

Sakura's eyes opened wide as anger surged through her, walking back a few meters she tried to control her anger. Naruto, this would hurt him so much... and Kakashi... no, no she couldn't let Sasuke hurt her family like that again.

Feck that, Sasuke needed to learn a lesson, not just for this but for everything he had done – no one could hurt her family and get away with it.

Quickly calculating the distance and pressure and taking in the terrain Sakura stomped her foot on the ground.

Sasuke shook his head "Stomping your foot like a little gir……. AHH"

Sasuke was stopped in mid sentence giving an uncharacteristic stutter as the ground gave away from under him with a crash and shake causing him to fall into a crater.

"Don't you ever, ever hurt Naruto or any of Team Kakashi or the Konoha 11 Sasuke, or I swear to God I will really hurt you. And I don't have to be very near to do that." Sakura promised the Uchiha as she looked down into the 15foot crater she had created

"No one hurts my precious people, no one – not even ones I care about"

Looking him up and down she smiled evilly, making some hand signs she directed her chakra to flow down through the ground to Sasuke in the crater. She watched as he gasped and doubled over.

"I blocked your chakra, have fun getting out"

Heehee, it was fun to be a bitch Sakura thought.

xx--

Team Kakashi were gathering their equipment and helping the ANBU clean up when the earth rumbled and they heard a crash. Yamato shook his head not wanting to think about it, as Naruto worriedly said

"That came from the direction that Sasuke and Morino-san went"

Wren and Squirrel looked at each other thinking along the same lines – they really don't get along'

"Wait awhile dickless, let Ugly cool down" Sai advised a little white around the edges.

Frankly they were all a little concerned but none liked the prospect of getting between Sakura and Ibiki in a fight, especially now.

--

Ibiki let the smile show on his face, that was his Hellcat. Strong, powerful, caring, protective, his. It was easy to lo… shit. The colour drained from his face as he realised what he had been feeling all along. He loved his Hellcat, but it was easier for him to admit to feelings of possession and protectiveness, but there was no doubt he loved his pink haired lover. That still wouldn't prevent the little talk they needed to have though.

Sakura grabbed her gear, too sore and tired to change her clothes, stupid to use that move, directing chakra through the ground took a lot from her, not to mention using so much earlier to help Naruto. But it was worth the look on his face she countered. Christ her side was on fire, clutching it she walked out of Sasuke's hearing and dropped her gear, hearing rustling she cursed, she was not up to anymore fighting.

"Ibiki!" Sakura was relieved to see her lover but also slightly wary, he did not look happy.

Striding towards her he stood before her looking down. Christ Sakura thought he's going to use his height to intimidate me, nope it's not going to work, it's not. Shit its working.

"Ibiki?"

Ibiki looked down at Sakura's worried face to see her chewing her lip.

"You were the Shadow of Konoha the entire time"

Sakura bit her lip harder as she met his gaze "Yes"

"How"

Sakura gave a little smile, there was no accusation or disbelief, he was curious and his tone was gentle.

"Like I told you before, I can get away with a lot more when people only think im average"

"Your techniques"

"Good chakra control"

"The Hokage?"

"No, she could only dream of some of my abilities" Sakura admitted.

"You are 18 Sakura" he said his tone hardening.

Sakura looked at him questionably "nearly 19 remember"

Ibiki looked at her with hard eyes "The Shadow first appeared 2 years ago Sakura, you were 16, 16! Do you know how reckless that is, how dangerous. It doesn't matter how good you are, how talented, you didn't have the experience, you could have been killed"

Sakura had started to shrink away from Ibiki in his anger, her side was at her and she was beginning to feel light headed but at his words her temper flared. Her ability had just been questioned; no way in hell was she letting someone question her twice.

"Experience" her tone cold and angry she hissed "I was 15 when I killed Sasori of the Red Sands, when I saved Kankuro, not to mention facing Orochimaru at 13 and the Kazekage before he gained control. I was on Team 7, the bloody magnet for dangerous missions. All my missions as the Shadow have been successful so don't you dare try to question my ability or experience."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED" Ibiki roared, the thought of seeing Sakura hurt and dying making his blood run cold.

"But I wasn't, im a Kunoichi of Konoha it's my duty to protect Konoha and I will!" she defended herself.

"Jesus, Sakura I don't want to see you get hurt" he proclaimed pulling her into his arms for a hug, holding her tightly, breathing in her scent as he leant his head into the curve of her neck.

"Ahhh!" Sakura gasped as the hug aggravated her side causing a fresh gush of blood.

"Sakura, wha . ." Ibiki trailed off as he saw the blood on his hand from her wound.

"Christ Sakura, this is what im talking about, were you even going to tell me you were hurt"

"It's fine Ibiki, im fine, it's just a scratch"

"Im not a fool Sakura, im a torturer I know my wounds, don't even try it"

Sakura sighed in defeat "I am fine, I just used too much chakra so I have to let it heal the usual way until my chakra returns."

Ibiki looked down at her white face and made a quick decision, gathering her up in his arms, careful of her side he brought her over to a fallen tree trunk and gently placed her sitting on it.

"Where's your med kit"

"In my pack"

Quickly getting what he needed he returned to Sakura and raised her tank top to see the wound.

"I can do that Ibiki, it's okay" she protested as he began to clean the wound.

"Behave Hellcat, you looked after me, now it's my turn to look after you" Ibiki argued gently with his love.

Sakura relaxed as Ibiki worked quickly, thoroughly and gently to treat her wound, his hands were warm and gentle on her skin as he bandaged her, relaxing her.

"I could get use to this" she admitted.

"What – me bandaging your wounds" Ibiki responded with his usual smirk.

"You looking after me, you're always there when I need you" Sakura confessed, scared of his response; he hadn't actually said he was okay with her being Shadow.

"I already offered to look after you for the rest of your life Sakura" Ibiki said trying to work out what was going on in her complicated, unpredictable, scattered brain.

"But that was before you knew" Sakura whispered, ashamed at how weak she was being, but knowing she was so afraid to get her heart broken.

"I am not happy with how reckless you are and I ….. Fuck Sakura!" Sakura cringed as he cursed, tears in her eyes"

"I love you Sakura and the idea of you hurt and dying, being tortured, it scares me shitless. But I understand Hellcat, I understand how important it is to protect Konoha" he said to her.

Sakura was amazed, this man, warrior, ninja had admitted he loved her, he cared so much and he understood how important her task was.

Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around him kissing her passionately on the lips, until a tug on her side made her stop. Pressing foreheads against each other she smiled.

"I love you too Ibiki"

Ibiki smiled at his Hellcat as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I love you Hellcat . . . Sakura . . . Shadow." He smiled before looking her in the eyes.

"Will you marry me Hellcat?"

Sakura gave one of her 100 wattage, dazzling smiles, her eyes bright with tears she pecked him on the lips and said.

"Yes Ibiki, I'll marry you."

--

Dia duit,

_Okay another quickie, _

_the real work is starting soon, not just all the paper work I have already, but the real work and teaching, eeck – scary. So I'll update and hopefully you'll take this in exchange for review response, which I do read and thank you so much for letting me know what you think. I'm sorry the Sasuke – Sakura sequence is weak, but I hope Ibiki- Sakura make up for it. Please let me know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes- spelling kekkei,I was in a rush, have to go do knowledge audits . . .fun fun._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger_

_X x x x x x _


	18. Chapter 18

_I in no way, shape or form have any rights to Naruto, only enjoyment of the work of a genius._

_--_

Due to the nature of their work and lifestyle Ninja's were known to be worse gossipers than any old lady and while the real reasons were never said out loud, everyone knew that Haruno Sakura and Morino Ibiki had argued fiercely on a mission and did not get along in any circumstance. Many had scoffed at the idea of the pink haired medic arguing with the Head of Torture and Interrogation, while others had laughed straight out. But it was the Konoha 11, especially Team Gai and Kakashi who had cringed and felt bad for Morino to be at the receiving end of Sakura's temper. The stories had escalated in the few weeks since the Team's had returned and all the ninja's subtly watched to see if there would be any arguments between the two, they didn't have to wait long.

Sakura was fuming, how dare he just undermine her authority; he had no right, no authority, no training to make such decisions.

"Bloody Giant!" Sakura muttered as she strode angrily from the hospital gaining the attention of many ninja and civilians who were surprised to see the usually cheerful woman so angry.

"Asshole, how dare he undermine me!" her mutterings were getting louder and angrier as she made her way to ANBU headquarters, not noticing the ANBU who were discreetly following her.

She banged her way into the headquarters startling the ANBU rookie on duty.

"Haruno-san. ... How can I help you" confused the rookie took in the enraged form of the medic, trying to think what could have brought her there and in such a temper. .

"Where's that bloody bollocks" she seethed through gritted teeth pinning the rookie with a look that made him gulp.

"Um I. don't kn. . . ."

"Where's the bloody bollocks that thinks he's in charge of everything" she shouted at poor rookie. By this stage her shouting had attracted a nice crowd of ANBU coming on and off duty, including Wren who cleared her throat to get the pink haired woman's attention.

"Haruno-san, Morino-san is in the briefing room" she offered to the angry woman.

Sakura turned her attention to the ANBU that had been on the mission with her and pinned her with a cold stare that was not unnoticed by the rest of the ANBU.

"And where is that" Sakura questioned the woman as she tried to hold in her temper.

Wren was no fool and taking one look at the medic's face, pointed in the direction of the briefing room. Watching as she walked away Wren let out a sigh of relief and barely audible said

"Better him than us"

A chuckle went around the room as an ANBU retorted

"Yeah im sure the pinkette is terrifying"

"You have no idea" heads swung in the direction of the ANBU team leader who had alerted Konoha to the enemy plan after Sakura's interrogation.

Exchanging glances around the room the ANBU quickly made up their minds and swiftly walked down the hall following the pink haired medic- no way were they going to miss some one stupid enough to try and argue with Morino Ibiki.

Ibiki was just finishing the briefing to the ANBU captains when the doors that he thought had been locked crashed open and an infuriated Sakura barged into the room.

Shit, what's wrong with her, this will not be good he thought as he watched her march up to him.

Sakura was beyond angry at this point, the bollocks had the gall to stand their looking confused; well she'd sort that out soon enough

"Who the hell do you think you are Morino Ibiki" she questioned him, as the ANBU in the room watched on, intrigued.

"Haruno, what are you doing in ANBU headquarters" Ibiki asked his lover as he thought of ways that might calm her down, he could think of many but none that he could actually use in public.

Looking up into his face Sakura clenched her fists

"You released 3 ANBU from the hospital without my permission"

"They were healed and ready for duty" Ibiki responded steadily.

"Are you a Doctor Morino? A medic? A nurse?" not allowing him to give any answer she ploughed on her voice raising as her anger grew.

"Have you any qualifications to allow you to make those decisions Morino – No! You have no authority to make those calls.

I told you in Tea that in Medical matters I out rank you or have you taken one too many knocks to the head that you've forgotten.

How dare you undermine me you bloody bollocks!"

The ANBU in the room were dumbstruck, the girl had to have a death wish to say that to Ibiki's face, but they were also noticing the fact that the young medic had a temper that was nearly as bad as the Hokage's.

The ANBU that had mocked Sakura in the other room came up to her and interrupted the pinkettes rant.

"Haruno-san you have no authority to discipline Morino-san" the tone of an adult berating a child evident in his voice. The ANBU teams from Tea and Ibiki shook their heads at the mans foolishness, thinking along the same lines – your dead kid.

Sakura turned her body towards the ANBU, her face full of anger and her body tense as she looked at the eejit who dared interrupt her, walking towards him she forced him to step backwards until he was backed against the wall, realising his predicament he turned his head side to side before gulping and looking at Sakura's face.

"I mhave no authority?" Sakura's voice was gentle in it's anger and cool as she responded making the ANBU shiver and forcing the watching ninja to pay attention.

"I am the Hokage's apprentice and second ranking medic in Konoha after the Hokage herself. In any and all medical matters only the Hokage can question my authority and even then as the Medic in charge of the ANBU division I have final say over all patients no matter what rank."

Ibiki watched on wondering if the young man would be visiting the hospital, if there was one thing Sakura hated it was her ability being questioned and at the moment she was pissed.

"My authority is given to me by the Hokage and you, you little pipsqueak" poking him with her index finger to emphasis her point "have no right to question me, am I understood" Sakura continued her body stiff in anger as she clenched her fists and faced off with the ANBU.

Looking down into her face the ninja was trying to figure out how he got himself into this mess, he had been attempting to aid his commander and now he was backed against the wall by a furious medic who was nearly as scary as his commander.

"I understand" he gulped at the evil look from her cold eyes and remedied his answer "I understand Haruno-san"

Raising her head a notch and patting the ninja's face with her hand she responded in a hard voice that echoed through the room.

"Good boy, now run along, before you get into more trouble"

The ninja gulped in true fear and slid as quietly as he could along the wall away from the young woman, to the rest of the ANBU, breathing a sigh of relief as he met his team-mates. The ANBU were truly surprised at this side of Haruno Sakura, maybe there was more to her than anyone else thought, and there had to be for her to argue with Ibiki as she had in front of most of the ANBU, as well as scare an ANBU ninja with four years experience, or she was just crazy.

Turning back to face Ibiki, her face showing every bit of her anger Sakura pointed and growled at him

"You better have a good explanation"

Ibiki resisted the urge to rub his face as he looked at his lover

"My office now Haruno" he bit out at her through clenched teeth, they needed to get out from watchful eyes and as his office was sound proof they could say what ever they needed without worry. Turning around to walk down the hall to his office he was glad to see that his ANBU jumped out of his way, he could sense their fear and knew that none wanted to be the scape-goat for his anger, hearing Sakura's angry footsteps behind him he had a feeling the ANBU were trying to stay out of her way as well. Inwardly smirking he was proud that his Hellcat could scare his men as easily as he himself could.

Opening his door he waited for Sakura to enter and then slammed the door shut making the watching ANBU cringe.

Sakura didn't give Ibiki a chance to speak as she launched into her tirade

"1. You undermined my authority in the hospital

2. you are extremely lucky those ANBU weren't seriously hurt and 3 . . . . . this is the only time I will let you get away with it"

Ibiki looked at Sakura puzzled by her statement "You better explain quickly Hellcat, Im not too happy at your show out there either, were you trying to show me up?" he questioned her.

Sakura bit her lip, trying to explain what she couldn't really understand herself; it had only hit her a few minutes ago.

"Uuugh. I was furious that you took the ANBU from the hospital without my permission, I will not be made a laughing stock of Ibiki, people may not think im a good ninja but they know I am a good medic and undermining my authority like that could give others ideas" she admitted as she then continued with her confession.

"I may have let my temper get the best of me, but then that little pip squeak challenged me, he's lucky I didn't slap him through the walls"

Ibiki hid a smile at the cute look on his lover's face as she pouted in anger, his Hellcat was so unpredictable, I'll never be bored with her by my side, he thought.

"And then I was thinking . . . well, they all think we hate each other and really don't get on sooooo" walking over to Ibiki, Sakura raised her hands to wrap them around his neck and give him a sweet kiss on the lips before continuing with a little smile on her lips.

"What better opportunity to see you in private, your office is sound proof, no one would dare interrupt us and . . . . we haven't had a moment alone since the first week we got back."

Ibiki looked down in to the lust filled face of his pink haired love and laughed

"You are one of a kind Hellcat, who else would dare come and give out to me and my ANBU, then change their minds and want sex" Ibiki couldn't stop the smile on his face as he looked at the beauty in his arms, God he didn't think he could ever get tired of his Hellcat.

Sakura smirked at Ibiki as she pressed her body full against his and responded

"Were ninja, we're trained not to miss an opportunity"

"That we are Hellcat" Ibiki looked over his shoulder at the clock and happily turned back to the woman in his arms

"And we have just enough time to take that opportunity" he smirked as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking over to his desk he leant them over it and kissed her as fiercely as he could. Their time might be short but it would be a hell of a ride. I may have to do this again, Sakura thought.

Outside in the briefing room the ANBU were contemplating what they had just witnessed until one of the ANBU captains called them over to the doors that Sakura had crashed open.

"The doors were locked for the briefing weren't they?"

"Morino-san always locks them – habit, why?" the ANBU captains were now all gathered around the door as the rest looked on, Wren and her team-mates from Tea exchanged looks having an idea of what had happened.

Lifting up a piece of door frame for the others to see the captain said quietly

"It looks like Haruno tore the doors from its hinge's and frame"

The ninja's turned to look at Wren and her Team-mates,

"What the hell happened between them?"

Exchanging glances the team nodded and not too gently pushed Wren to the front to answer the question. Looking back at her team she promised them a beating in their next training, taking a deep breath she tried to think of the easiest explanation without getting Ibiki or Sakura on her case.

"We're not allowed to discuss the reasons, but . . . they really don't get on"

"None of you had her give out to you, Haruno's as scary as Morino-san." They all turned their attention to the ninja that Sakura had berated remembering how easily she had subdued an experienced ANBU.

Looking over the ANBU that had gone to Tea and the antagoniser, the third ANBU captain began to say out loud what they were all thinking.

"What ever the reason . . . "

He was interrupted by the slamming of Ibiki's office door and clothes rumpled Sakura striding down the hall and past them muttering angrily.

"Freaking Giant, think he's in charge of everything, I'll show him" catching the looks the ANBU were throwing at her she scowled and threatened

"Stop looking or the next time any of you are in hospital I'll let you heal civilian slow" as she walked out of headquarters.

Squirrel had been watching from the sidelines mindful of the talk he had had with his team leader and had successfully keep his mouth shut the whole time, but unfortunately he couldn't continue the good practice and to no one in particular said

"Well at least we know they didn't try to kill each other too much this time – no blood or bruises"

Wren cringed and promised to hit Squirrel really hard when she had the chance as the ANBU turned to look at her for an explanation.

"They really, reallly don't get on"

Ninja's were worse gossipers than any old lady and by the evening shift the entire ninja population as well as some civilians, knew that Haruno Sakura and Morino Ibiki had had another fight. Although this time any one who scoffed at the pink haired medic or laughed at the idea of Sakura arguing with Ibiki was put straight. Soon enough everyone knew the pink haired young woman had a temper and was not afraid to show it.

_--_

_Dia duit_

_Okay I know not the best, but I wanted a filler and it didn't seem right to just jump straight to after Sakura's birthday, hope it's okay and you'll let me know what you think – if you think it's funny even better._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger_

_X x x x x x x x x_


	19. Chapter 19

_I in no way, shape or form have any right s to Naruto, only enjoyment of the work of a genius._

_--_

Sakura bolted up straight in the bed. Sweat covering her body and her breathing laboured. A hand slid around her waist as Ibiki sat up blinking sleep from his eyes,

"Hellcat, what's wrong" he questioned his lover worriedly.

She had been distant the last couple of days, since her birthday, she smiled, laughed and argued, but when she thought she was alone and no one was watching she was pensive and her face showed all her worry. He knew it would anger and rile her if her badgered her too much, so he let her be, bidding his time, hoping she would tell him freely when she was ready.

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked her eyes as she became accustomed to the darkness of Ibiki's bedroom. They were attempting to spend as many nights as possible at each others homes, they had had only a handful of opportunities but here they had more privacy than her home and Sakura was slowly falling in love with Ibiki's home. Although it wasn't that much bigger than hers, it was the Queen size bed with it's dark satin sheets and large comfy pillows, the large comfy leather sofa's, the huge marbled bathroom with a shower big enough for 3 and Jacuzzi, not to mention the beautiful kitchen with lovely oak features that made her not want to leave, well , the man sharing the bed was a major factor as well. She had been unable to stop her smile or her heart expanding last week when Ibiki had hidden some of his clothes at her apartment, but it was the larger bag of her clothes that he had packed and then placed in his wardrobe that astounded her, he was happier at his house as well, who in their right mind would disturb him for anything other than an emergency, it was not only more comfortable but safer as well he said, but it was the fact that he himself had taken and placed a ceremonial dagger Tsunade had giver her – a pretty thing but slightly girly, next to some of his that made her realise he wanted a home with her and at his point in time this was the nearest they could get. He continually surprised her with such loving acts.

Turning her head to look at him she couldn't stop the tears falling down her face as she saw the look of worry, concern and love in his eyes as he sat up and pulled her fully into his arms and against his hard naked chest as he leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Hellcat's what's wrong?"

Sakura sighed in relief at the safety she felt in Ibiki's arms, the guilt was building and tearing her apart from the inside out, she could trust Ibiki, he had never done anything to hurt her and every little thing he did for her showed his love for her, leaving expensive bath salts and foams or her favourite chocolate on her kitchen table when she'd had a strenuous day, even if it meant he was breaking into her home to do so, a problem quickly remedied by giving him his own key, a favour he returned by giving her his, as well as a key to unravel all his traps. He was gentle and loving when she was tired and unwell even going as far as to rub her stomach during a disastrous bout of cramping, brushing off any of her concerns with his usual 'I m a torturer, im used to blood' and when she was spoiling for a fight he would argue and rile her up usually ending the discussion with mad, passionate, no holds bar, sex. She was lucky, more than lucky, how could such a man, strong, commanding and scary in public but loving, gentle, caring and when wanted dominating in private, love her, she was no fool, she wouldn't question his love, she couldn't bare the thought of losing him, but by confessing her fears she might just do that.

Taking a deep breath she rallied all her courage and put her trust in Ibiki, praying he wouldn't break her.

"It was a nightmare"

"Hellcat?"

"It was the fight between Sasori and me four years ago."

Ibiki looked at Sakura in his arms and noticed her right arm was wrapped around her waist, her hand pressed low against her body, placing his and above hers, he gently moved her hand aside to feel the upraised scar that was present above her pelvis.

"Do you want to tell me Hellcat?" he questioned gently.

"You've read the reports . . . that's it mostly- except Sasori pierced my abdomen with his sword when I tried to protect Chiyo-sama. I didn't dodge in time, the sword was poisoned, my chakra was lowering and the antidote was nearly gone. I . . . I was dying. Chiyo-sama healed me, she saved me"

Ibiki caressed Sakura's hair as she talked her voice hollow and fragile as she remembered, he felt helpless but there was nothing he could do except hold her and try to comfort her.

"Ibiki, how much do you want children?"

Ibiki blinked at the unexpected question as he felt the tension run through and stiffen Sakura's body. Ahh, now they were getting somewhere, he'd tell her the truth but he would mind his tongue, it was obvious the answer was important to her.

"It was something I hadn't really thought about, something that would happen in the future"

He could feel the hitching in her breath and felt the tears running down her face against his naked chest. "Hellcat. Please tell me what's wrong"

"What if you couldn't have kids?"

"Hellcat, please"

Sakura took a deep breath and a ragged sob came from her as she closed her eyes and began to talk.

"The poison on Sasori's blade and the location of the wound – it tore my womb . . . "

Ibiki felt his heart strings tug as he sighed and listened to Sakura as she described her wound in her medical voice, trying to distance herself. His poor Hellcat, he thought as he unconsciously tightened his arms around her as the full implications of what she was actually saying hit him. She couldn't have children and while it hurt him to realise that he would never hold a child with Sakura's eyes or see her carrying and protecting his child, he felt a hundred times worse for the woman in his arms. He knew she loved and wanted children, she was amazing with them and they loved her, she looked so comfortable with a child in her arms, so natural, maternal, protective and loving, this would be tearing her up inside.

As she finished talking he sat up straighter and turned Sakura in his arms so that he could look her in the eyes, wiping the tears from her face with a gentle hand, he brushed her hair back from her face and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, leaning his forehead against hers he then wrapped his arms more fully around her.

"My poor Hellcat, shush, shush, its okay"

He waited for her breathing to calm and for her to meet his gaze.

"I love you Sakura, shush. Don't worry Hellcat, its okay, it's all okay, shush, let me speak. Im the Head of Torture and Interrogation, children were something that would happen in the future, if they ever did. Sakura, not having kids is not the end of the world. I love you, not your ability to have kids. You, Hellcat."

Sakura began to interrupt him but Ibiki stopped her with a kiss.

"I know that this is hurting you more than me, but it will be okay. The two of us with our lifestyles, I had thought about it, kids wouldn't be feasible for many years considering our dual roles and even by the time we decided to try for kids it could be too late. It makes no difference to me, I want you happy Hellcat and I know you love kids. When the time comes Hellcat there are many ways for us to have kids, we can adopt – those poor kids won't know what hit them, you'll be a great Mom, you'll have to be to make up for me."

Ibiki smiled as Sakura laughed, a teary smile on her face

"You'll be a good Father Ibiki; please don't doubt that, you'll be amazing"

He shook his head at her and smiled as he rubbed her back and began to caress her side. Seeing the happiness back in her eyes he'd allow her her silly notions, how good a father could the Head of Torture and Interrogation be, sure kids would behave for him but they'd most likely be scared witless around him.

Leaning down to kiss the beautiful woman in his arms he felt his desire for her stir deeply, it was amazing to him that she believed in him so completely, without question, she was loving, caring and protective with those she cared about and he felt blessed that not only did she care for him but she loved enough him to want to marry and want to raise children with him. His Hellcat was a gift too good to be true, but he was selfish and he vowed to never give her up.

"I love you Hellcat, so, so much, never doubt that" he told her lovingly, as he deepened the kiss to show her with his body what he feared his words could never express properly. Sakura shivered in anticipation as Ibiki's hands caressed her sides as they kissed, she could never envision tiring of this man.

"I love you too Ibiki, so so much"

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she raised her hands to wrap them around his neck as she responded with equal vigour and passion to his kiss. No more words were needed as they began to show each other how much they loved each other, with tender kisses, soft caress and appreciate murmurs. It was slow, sweet and loving a change of pace from their usual wild and stolen times, but to both it was more profound and soul touching. There was none of the usual fighting for control and dominance, they gave as they took, equally and lovingly, side by side only wanting to love and please the other. When they reached the highest point simultaneously the eye contact between conveyed all emotion, as did the hard breathing, sweaty limbs and intertwined hands and legs, as they lay side by side in each others arms. Sharing a sweet kiss Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head against Ibiki's sweaty chest

"M' Love you" she murmured.

Ibiki sighed in contentment and kissed her hair, whispering "Love you too Hellcat".

Both fell asleep in each others arms, reassured that even though it was early days, they both knew it would take a lot to break them apart when they loved and trusted each other.

--

They had been separated and unable to think of a way to meet in three days. Sakura was trying to think of ways to met Ibiki but was having no success as she walked down the street after finishing her hospital shift, when a young woman in her mid- twenties approached her. She was the same height as Sakura, with long dark hair braided back tightly, she had dark blue eyes and tanned skin, it was obvious she was a kunoichi, not only by her clothes and kunai holster but by the way she walked and constantly surveyed her surroundings – a little obviously in Sakura's opinion, but in her case she always had to hide the fact she was surveying an area.

"Haruno-san" the woman greeted. Comprehension came to Sakura as she recognised the woman's voice and Chakra, the ANBU called Wren.

"Hello . . . it's good to see you again, off duty"

The woman smiled at Sakura as she fell into step beside her and walked down the road.

"Please call me Keiko"

"Then please call me Sakura, we've spent enough time together and honestly, you're the first woman beside Tsunade-sensei that knows the truth"

Keiko looked a t Sakura as she heard this, she was impressed by the young medic, and it took a strong character to keep such secrets form friends to protect them.

"Then please consider me a friend" she offered, she was dazzled by the smile she received from Sakura.

"Thanks Keiko, that means a lot to me, I don't have many friends that know the truth, Team Kakashi are there alright, but Naruto is spending most of time with Sasuke trying to get him down from his high horse after they got him out of the trench, Yamato and Kakashi asked the expected questions and that was it, and Sai just gave one of his smiles. I don't really have anyone to talk to and . . . it would feel good to talk."

Keiko had smiled at the memory of the Uchiha in the crater and the sulk he still seemed to be in but she nodded as Sakura continued, she knew the pressures and stresses that came from secret missions, it helped to be able to talk to your team-mates, but Sakura was more ANBU than ordinary Shinobi, it would have all been classified missions, and honestly Sakura was better than most ANBU. Kakashi has been ANBU as had Yamato and Sai, but men were men, they didn't talk much. Female friends were needed for that.

"I know what you mean, Hmmm lets go to the café near HQ, it's got good teas and we can talk safely without eavesdroppers there" Keiko offered. Sakura smiled, happy to have a friend to talk to that would understand exactly what she meant without challenging her experience.

"Thanks Keiko, that means a lot, you and Squirrel were the only ANBU at the end, I don't know Squirrel and then there was only Mor. . . "

Keiko's eyes widened at the thought of Sakura giving out about Morino, quickly catching her attention she changed the conversation

"Hey there's the café"

--

Sakura smiled, she and Keiko had spent the last few hours swapping mission stories as well as stories about dealing with team-mates, and it was a relief to be able to speak with another woman, someone who understood from the same perspective as Sakura. Glancing at the time she cursed

"Crap, I was supposed to meet Ino, 20 mins ago, im sorry Keiko"

Keiko stood up with Sakura, "don't be, I have to prepare for a mission any way; I'll see you in a few days when I get back or after your vacation."

Waving goodbye Sakura sped to the flower shop to find it empty, walking inside she saw Ino's mother in the back.

"Finally decided to show up Forehead"

Sakura sighed as she heard Ino's disgruntled voice behind her, turning around she found her blonde haired friend leaning against the entrance door.

"Hi Pig, Im sorry I got caught up"

"Yeah , yeah, like I told you Forehead, all work and no play, turns boys off Sakura, its like I told you at your birthday, if you never go out how will you meet a guy, get laid, married or even have kids, we gota have girls to continue on our fight . . . " Ino smiled competively at her friend.

Sakura attempted to tune out Ino's chatter not wanting to remember the words that had upsetted her and made her worry over having kids with Ibiki.

". . . or are you interested in girls now?"

Sakura coughed and spluttered as she caught the end of Ino's statement.

"I am not gay Pig!"

"There's nothing wrong with it forehead but come on, you didn't go near any other guys other than our friends" Ino accused.

"Come on Ino you were at my birthday, the boys cock-blocked every single guy that came within breathing distance of me unless they knew them, even Sasuke was in on it! Sakura said, it had been lucky she thought, as she remembered seeing Ibiki's smouldering gaze across the room as stupid young fools tried to dance with her, it had been a hell of a night when he got her alone, but she didn't want to think what could have happened to the stupid fools, by her hand or Ibiki's, her patience had really been wearing thin that night.

"Mmmm, okay you have a point, all the more reason for a girls night out, come oooon Forehead pleasssse" Ino begged attempting to give big blue puppy eyes to her friend,

Sakura laughed before agreeing "Okay Pig, I'll go out with you, after my vacation"

"Yesss! Ino jumped up with joy smiling "Those men won't know what hit them"

Sakura smiled at her friend and thought "No they won't, especially if Ibiki wants to come too"

--

_That was much better I think, hope you like, as usual please let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger._

_X x x x x xx x _


	20. Chapter 20

To say she was unhappy was an understatement, three days, three bloody days her vacation had been delayed, due to an emergency mission. A mission that ordinary ANBU could have been sent on, but no, thought Sakura, she was the Shadow, so Tsunade sent her on the missions that even hinted at extra danger. The angry pink haired medic blew hair out of her face as she sped along the forest getting nearer to Konoha and her vacation time. Coming to a stop before she came within sight of the gates she quickly changed into her every day clothes and continued onto Konoha. Greeting the guards at the gates she made a beeline to the Hokage's office, ticking off her mental to-do list as she went, report, get her vacation time once and for all, threaten Tsunade if needed, find that bloody giant that was her lover and find out what the hell was happening. She hadn't seen him in 5 days and even then they could only sort out a rough plan for meeting in Tea, better than nothing considering, but it still annoyed her that the plan wasn't cemented.

Huffing out her breath in annoyance she walked up the stairs nodding at the people passing, it seemed everything the past week had gone pear shaped concerning her vacation and seeing Ibiki, plus that freaking giant wouldn't tell her a thing about how they were going to get married, taking a deep breath Sakura tried to calm her temper. Think positively Sakura, she pep-talked herself, vacation, vacation, vacation, peaceful, relaxing, calm, just me and Ibiki alone together, no hiding, a frown settled on her pretty face as she berated herself, it doesn't matter, its safer to hide our relationship, for us and Konoha, you've already dealt with this Sakura , come on. Urrgh, the pinkette growled in frustration with herself, she hadn't slept properly in the 3 days of her mission and stupid things were getting to her, mentally shaking herself she found her self at Tsunade's door, knocking before she entered she strode to stand before the Hokage.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice, well the girl she called her apprentice, the young pink haired woman standing before her had surpassed her a couple of years ago, but those bloody Elders and Clan heads were never happy with her taking Sakura under her wing , so it would be while more before others knew the truth. Tsunade looked the woman up and down, her anger and annoyance was obvious in her stance but also by the scowl on her face, Tsunade could understand Sakura's annoyance she had delayed her vacation and the news she had for the pinkette would further annoy her, but seeing the smudges under Sakura's eyes resolved her decision. Waiting for her to finish her report she addressed the young woman.

"Thank you for taking the mission last minute Sakura" Tsunade watched as her apprentice and surrogate daughter sighed and nodded at her.

"I have arranged for extra cover at the hospital, so you will get your full 3 weeks of vacation and rest"

Sakura lifted her head with a genuine smile "Thank you Shishou"

Tsunade nodded her head and gave the young woman a small smile before continuing; mentally preparing herself for the up coming arguments she knew would come.

"You will set out tomorrow, with an escort"

Sakura snapped her head up "What! I don't need an escort Shishou" she said refusing. An escort could ruin every thing Sakura thought, how the hell would she find out where Ibiki was, not to mention spend time with him.

"Sakura, you are exhausted and your Chakra levels are low, it would take more than a day for you to fully recover, an escort will allow you to leave sooner and make the most of your vacation" Tsunade tried to argue reasonably.

"I'm not a weakling Shishou, I can take care of myself, you know that or else you wouldn't send me on missions" Sakura retorted annoyed thinking her ability was being questioned.

Tsunade looked at her stubborn apprentice and resisted the urge to the clap the girl in the back of the head, before sighing and responding.

"I know you're not a weakling Sakura, but this escort is two fold, he has business in Tea himself, your tired and it will stop any speculation about why I would allow you to travel on your own"

"I don't need any escort Shishou" Sakura growled out through gritted teeth, fuck's sake, she thought, this is all I need, all I wanted was to relax, spend time with Ibiki without hiding all the time, Urrghhhh!

Starting to lose her own temper, the two were too alike; Tsunade banged her hand on the desk before threatening Sakura

"You either go with the escort Sakura, or you don't go at all!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, she wouldn't dare take away my vacation, but then again this is the woman who threw rocks and boulders at me when I was 13- she bloody well would threaten that alright. I could always just knock him out when we get to Tea, Sakura considered the possibilities, maybe give him a concussion, nothing too big, just keep in hospital for a week or two so I have my own time, hmmmm . . . . . maybe accidently put his hip out, that would require traction. .

Sakura's musing was interrupted by the shouting of her Shishou.

"Sakura, bloody hell girl for the second time, you either take the escort or you stay in Konoha" Tsunade said exasperated at the young woman before her.

Sakura sighed in defeat "Fine Shishou, tell your stupid escort to meet me at the gates tomorrow at 9" an edge entering her voice as she threatened. "If the escort isn't there by 9.02, im gone and i'll land him in hospital if he tries to catch up" she said a note of finality in her voice.

"Fine, he'll be there" Tsunade countered angrily, dismissing Sakura. They were like two girls arguing and trying to one up the other.

Sakura turned and with her head high walked out the door signalling Shizune as she passed her into Tsunade's office.

Okay she thought, change of plans, go home, pack, find ways to get rid of the escort, ah shit, she mentally cursed as she remembered she had to meet Team Kakashi for dinner in 15 minutes, great idea Sakura organising a dinner before you leave. Sakura growled to herself as she walked down the road to her apartment, great now ive to change, meet the Team, then go home and pack, damn Naruto will probably come home to help me pack or chat, her frustration and annoyance returning fully as she realised she wouldn't get a chance to hunt down Ibiki. Fine vague plan it is then Sakura thought, go to Tea meet in the town Itakona on the 3rd day, greats that a plan she thought sarcastically. Sakura ran a hand through her hair cursing again once more as she realised she needed to wash her hair.

Back in Tsunades office, Shizune was handing over documents for signing, while collecting the signed ones, going over Sakura's attitude and watching the Hokage drink her sake with a scowl on her face, she questioned Tsunade.

"I take it Sakura didn't like the news of who her escort was" Shizune watched on in surprise as the colour drained from Tsunade's face and she quickly swooped her cup for the bottle of sake and gulped some down.

"Tsunade – Sama?"

"I forgot to tell Sakura who her escort was" she confessed, her face expressing a look of 'oh shit'

Shizune closed her eyes, at this point it was better to just leave it, and Sakura would be unable to do anything about it in the morning, but still.

"Fuck"

_Okay, college v v v v busy, I hope this little chapt helps I know its obvious who the escort is, sorry. Hard to find time to type and post chapts. Sorry this was a rush and I apologise for low standard. Thanks for reviews x x x x_

_Usual disclaimer – I own nothing._

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	21. Chapter 21

_This is a bit late, but M for a reason_

_Usual disclaimer, I in no way shape or form have any rights to Naruto – work of a genius that I enjoy to read – when I get a chance, bloody college ruins all my fun._

Leaning against the gates, as she waited for her escort Sakura watched on in amusement as a hyper Naruto tried to wheedle Kakashi in to giving him extra training, the silver haired jounin had his ever present orange book in front of him as he attempted to ignore the orange clad ninja. Sasuke was looking on from the side expressionless until he muttered

"Dobe"

"Hey!" Naruto protested, puppy eyes surfacing immediately. Leaning next to Sakura, Yamato shook his head and gave a little chuckle at the pair's routine as Sai continued drawing from where he sat on the ground. Sakura smiled at the picture so reminiscent of when they were genin, until she met Sasuke's eyes and the smile drained off her face, they were putting up with each other, talking only when needed and during missions, Sakura's heart tugged for the old days or even the days when Sasuke had just returned, she loved Sasuke, her entire team was her family, her brothers, her boys, hopefully time would help and things would be easier between them after she returned from her vacation.

Speaking of her vacation, Sakura stood up straight and stretched, where was her so called escort she thought, she was dressed for travelling in her normal ninja attire, the large pack at her feet holding more casual clothes than weapons. Looking around she cursed softly, she wanted to leave now, she had hardly slept last night due to nerves and excitement, Naruto's snoring could have been a reason as well, the blonde wanting to spend as much time as he could with his sister before she left, but until she saw Ibiki and they discussed the marriage she couldn't honestly believe it was all real. Running her hands through her pink hair she sighed catching Kakashi's attention.

Seeing her growing agitation he attempted to placate her

"Im sure your escort will be here soon Sakura" he said with his usual eye crease.

"He better, I won't wait much longer and if he even tries to get in my way, I'll put him in traction" the pink haired medic promised her fists clenched as her agitation grew.

Kakashi dropped his head as he spared a thought for the escort, poor guy he won't know what hit him.

"That's the second time you've threatened to put me in traction Haruno, yet here I stand, empty threats willl get you no where"

Every one twirled around to see Morino Ibiki striding towards them in his usual black pants, top, leather trench coat and bandana, a large pack slung over one shoulder, the soft morning sun reducing the effects of his scars as he neared them nodding at the ninja before looking at Sakura. He inwardly smirked, it was so enjoyable to bait her like this and lead every one's thoughts to the idea that they hated each other, God he loved it. He could see the light in her eyes as she looked him up and down, a familiar glint that he knew he shared with her.

Sakura rubbed a hand over her face in an attempt to hide the smile spreading over her face as she realised Ibiki was her escort, bowing her head into both hands she hid her face as her shoulders trembled slightly as she suppressed her laughter. How perfect was this, she wouldn't be surprised if the manipulative bastard had arranged this and thank God if he did.

Sai looked up at Sakura puzzled for a moment as to why she was hiding her face, until he saw Naruto's expression of horror, right Ugly didn't get on with Morino.

"Sakura-chan are you alright" the blonde ninja questioned the pink haired woman her face still in her hands.

Rubbing her hands over her face a final time before she dropped them, she looked at Naruto and saw Kakashi and Yamato giving her questioning looks from behind him, Sasuke was watching on with interest and a little fearful – healthy respect, he had may have been an idiot, but even he didn't want to see the two lose their tempers again.

"I'm fine" Sakura growled out, slinging her pack onto her shoulders, as she reigned in her inner yipee's and with a scathing look at Ibiki ordered

"Let's go, il see you in 3 weeks guys, don't do anything too stupid while im gone" and with a final smile in their direction she headed off from the gate not even looking to see if Ibiki was following or not.

With a slight smirk on his face that frankly worried Team Kakashi, Ibiki nodded at the men as he passed, following his Hellcat as she walked off.

For once it was Yamato that gave his opinion before Naruto or Sai could, as he shared a look with his sempai and said

"Tsunade was drunk when she organised that"

Flipping his orange book in front of him and with a head nod Kakashi nodded

"Yep, but there is an upside"

"What's that?" Naruto asked, as Sai, Sasuke and Yamato awaited the answer.

"We wont get caught in the middle" with that very truthful statement the silver haired jounin gave a salute and poofed away, leaving the others to breath a sigh of relief as they too realised they wouldn't get caught in the cross fires this time.

Quickly making their way through the forest Ibiki waited until they were outside Konoha's active patrol perimeter before grabbing Sakura by the arm and pulling her back to him. Seeing the seductive smile on her face and feeling her rub erotically against him he smirked as he said

"Hello Hellcat" and bent down to capture her lips in a demanding kiss, nipping at her lips and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Sakura groaned at the taste of Ibiki, gods he was delicious she thought, as she met him nip for nip as they kissed, returning every ounce of passion he was giving her. Meeting his eyes as she pulled away, she wound her arms around his neck and purred seductively.

"Manipulative bastard, getting the Hokage to make you my escort"

Returning her smirk Ibiki trailed his hands down her body to cup her ass and pulled her hard against his bulging pants, causing a moan to drop from her lips as he ground his cock between her legs, softly questioning.

"Are you complaining Hellcat?"

A Cheshire cat smile adorning her lips Sakura shook her head and pressed her breasts against Ibiki's chest as she responded.

" Not at all, in fact, let me thank you" her eyes darkening as she trailed her hands over Ibiki's shoulders and arms, tracing the strong, firm, muscles, making Ibiki humm.

Running her hands down his torso, she brought one hand to rub his delicious ass as the other rubbed his hard cock through the front of his pants. Watching through hooded eyes she increased the pressure she was using and stroked in an upward direction with his cock until he closed his eyes and lent his head back muttering a soft 'Hellcat'. Sakura felt a rush of power in being in control of such a man, quickly dropping to her knees in front of him, she made short work of his pants as she opened them and dragged them down a bit to expose his hard cock. He was long, thick and hard, a sight to behold as she looked at the reddened head and slight veins running along the sides, two tight balls rested below, framed by short dark hairs, his treasure trail coming down from under his shirt.

With a Mmmm of satisfaction Sakura bent her head and began licking Ibiki's cock as if it was a lollipop, paying attention to the sensitive skin as she simultaneously stroked his balls with her hand, her other hand rubbing up and down his thigh. Listening for that tell tell sigh she quickly engulfed Ibiki's cock with her mouth, wetting her lips as she took him as far into her mouth as she could, tightening her mouth and cheeks around him as she slowly drew back releasing him with a slight popping noise. Hearing the mutterings of her name and enjoyment of her work coming from the strong man, she happily continued her ministrations, sliding her mouth up and down the length alternating the tightness of her lips and cheeks as well as running her tongue up and down his flesh. Fondling his balls she lightly pressed her teeth against his cock, earning a plea not to stop, inwardly smirking she sucked on the increasing hardness of Ibiki's cock, she could feel him getting close, he was getting harder and stiffer, just a little more she thought evilly as she increased the suction of her lips and the speed of her bobbing head, taking him faster and deeper.

He exploded into her mouth, his hands having gone down to grip her hair keeping her in place and helping him stay standing. Sakura sucked every drop of cum she could until he stopped dripping, with a final swirl of her tongue she drew away from his deflating cock to spit his cum on the ground, as unsexy as it was, it was better than choking in her opinion Standing up she kicked some dirt over her spit mixture and gave Ibiki a kiss letting him taste the remnants of his cum on her tongue, before quirking an eyebrow and cheekily saying.

"Thanks for being a manipulative bastard"

Gaining most of his senses back from her thanks; Ibiki chuckled as he began righting his clothes and responded with a growl

"Your welcome Hellcat" as he grabbed the back of her head with one hand and gave her a crushing kiss on the lips, pulling away he looked around.

"Patrols will be around in awhile, the coming rain will wash away our scents, we'll double time, make Tea by night fall and the village by tomorrow evening"

Nodding her head in agreement Sakura righted her pack and started to walk, only to be stopped by Ibiki's hand gently winding around her wrist. Looking back at him she tilted her head to the side in question, to see his eyes darken and smirk so sexily that her body thrummed, leaning down to whisper in her ear his lips caressed her lobe and his breath caused her to shiver as he said.

"And I'll thank you for that later"

Her mind racing through scenarios and her hormones jumping, Sakura's eyes and face took on a look of pure seduction as she responded.

"I was hoping you would" she said turning away and swaying her hips invitingly as she walked, before looking back over her shoulder at him and challenging him with a smile saying.

"Let's see just how good an escort you are, huh"

Laughing at his Hellcat, Ibiki fixed his pack before following her, immensely enjoying the fantastic view she was giving him of her backside.

_Dia Duit,_

_Heheee, I hope you like that. Thanks for all the reviews -its so cool and a real kick up the backside to make sure I get the writing done – not just day dream about what's happening. Thanks for all support and reviews- too many people to name hit the reviews and you'll see all the wonderful people that do. I apologise for delays, still no internet at house and a fun combo of college work, teacher training and lesson plans, so my brain is being filled with other info, slightly making Naruto stories nap._

_But hey, has to be done, plus im sadly extremely behind in my manga plot, as asked im not sure how much manga ill incorporate into this, I don't want to mess it up, but as I shared in a spur of a mo type to a reviewer, it did give me an idea . . . _

_Pssst in case you didn't get it this is a 3 parter, this goes up to All of it Unexpected and then there will be a sequel following. Okay stopping mindless chatter – see what happens when I get a chance to go._

_Sum up – thanks for reviews, hope you enjoy this, please let me know, love you all._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx x _


	22. Chapter 22

usual disclaimer

--

Walking into Itakona Sakura smiled at the peaceful and happy atmosphere that seemed to radiate from the small bustling town, glancing at Ibiki she noted that even he seemed to relax as they entered the town. Walking down the town she noted that the colourful market stalls were bustling with customers and bartering, the array of goods for sale was astounding for an inland town such as Itakona, spices and silks, fruits and jewellery, going past a stall her eye was caught by a particular piece of jewellery, it was darkened metal shaped as a small kunai about six or seven centimetres long with a slim dark emerald nestled in the blade. Sakura admired the necklace as she slowed her stride, quickly noting the price she decided to return and barter with the merchant, it was rare fro her to be drawn by a piece of jewellery but it was lovely, as was the much smaller version next to it with an onyx in the blade.

"Sakura?"

Sakura returned her attention to Ibiki to see him standing at the junction of an alley waiting for her patiently, admiring him as she strode to catch up, her mind wandered to the night before and her smile widened, he had thoroughly thanked her for her ministrations earlier that day, so well that she had been unsure if she would be able to walk or talk today.

"Sorry, got distracted" she explained to him as she came to his side, her smile widened even further if possible, as he casually took her hand in his and with an indulgent smile, led her down the alley to a bar and merchants shop, according to the sign that rested above the wooden doors. Entering the dark building it took Sakura's eyes a moment to adjust to the lightening, surveying the room she quickly noted the patrons as well as the exits and defensive spots in the main room, turning her attention to the room itself, she saw it was divided into two, half was similar to the usual bars you find with round tables and chairs, while the other side was full of merchandise and even had a counter for business.

"Ibiki!"

Sakura turned her head to see the man behind the bar come out and up to them, as Ibiki released her hand and the two men embraced in one of those macho hugs thumping each other on the back. Waiting to be introduced she looked the man up and down, he looked to be about several years older than Ibiki himself with a strong wiry build, not as tall as Ibiki – seriously who else was that tall, his face was handsome but reminded her of Naruto about to pull a prank, a mischievous smile ready on his lips. Ibiki turned to face her and smoothly bought her to his side.

"Sakura, this is Tazeko, an old friend from my Chunnin days.

"Tazeko, this is Sakura . . . my fiancé" he introduced.

Sakura let a smirk onto her face as she watched the man stutter and look her up and down in disbelief, shaking his head he looked at Ibiki and questioned him.

"You got engaged, you Konoha's bad ass, got engaged, are you serious?"

Sakura laughed at the look on Ibiki's face as he replied through gritted teeth

"Yes im serious, that's why were here, to get married"

A look of understanding dawned on Tazeko's face as he nodded

"Of course, considering your rep it would be the best way" turning his attention back to Sakura he once again looked her up and down, this time with a detailed eye taking in every aspect and seeming to weigh them in his mind, finally nodding his head he continued.

"And I doubt your lovely fiancé is an ordinary kunoichi, so it really is the best and safest method for the two of you"

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" Sakura questioned confused by the topic change and lost by the sidelines.

Ibiki looked around then pointed to a set of tables in the far corner directing them to sit down. Tazeko sat across from them as they both took defensive seats against the wall side by side, sighing as he sat down he smiled at Ibiki.

"This brings back memories, eh kid?"

"Im not that much younger than you Ko" Ibiki smirked back at him.

"Huh, Ibiki?" Sakura queried to the two men curiously.

"The glories of a misspent youth Sakura" Tazeko answered her "Ibiki spent a lot of His Chunnin days here, we were fast friends, how do you think he knows so much about thieves, crooks and the rest of the ilk?"

"Tazeko" Ibiki grumbled at his friend, not entirely angry but more resigned to what was about to happen. He had two reasons for coming to Itakona, to marry Sakura and to let her know more about himself, but he knew the stories Tazeko had and hoped he would tell the less incriminating ones.

Tazeko was one of the few people unaffected by Ibiki's intimidation and threats, for a very good reason- he had taught Ibiki a lot of it.

"What ho, tut tut Ibiki, im disappointed you didn't tell her about me"

Sakura giggled as Tazeko pouted at Ibiki and conspiracely leant over the table to whisper to her.

"Ibiki spent a lot of his time here with me and I taught him the tricks of the trade, tricks that every Thief Lord can teach"

Tazeko leant in eagerly awaiting Sakura's response as Ibiki watched her out of the corner of his eye, interested in his Hellcat's reaction.

Both men were surprised as Sakura threw back her head in laughter clutching her sides "Priceless! It's too perfect Haaahaa haaahhaaa" gasping for breath, tears ran down her face as she tried to control her breathing and wiped her face.

"Morino Ibiki is so good because he learnt from a Thief Lord, because he was a thief, its brilliant, haaha oh hooo, brilliant"

Tazeko looked a little put out and looked at Ibiki who smirked at him and said

"My Hellcat's not your ordinary woman, let alone kunoichi"

"Hellcat?" Tazeko questioned, once again looking at the beautiful pink haired woman across from him.

"She doesn't need me to protect her, that's all the warning you get" Ibiki stated proudly to his friend. Tazeko raised an eyebrow and nodded is head in understanding as he brought his attention back to the young woman.

"Oh you got to tell me stories when the freaking giant isn't around" she said to him. Tazeko smirked at her nickname for his friend, impressed by her and promised "You got it "

"Okay, so you were going to explain what you were talking about" Sakura continued looking expectantly at the two men.

"Tazeko can explain the history better than me, but it's the best way for us to get married and keep it quiet, considering our reputations" Ibiki addressed Sakura, as one hand reached around her shoulders in possession as he saw a group of young men enter the bar, waving at Tazeko they went and sat down in the opposite corner of the bar, the thieves spot.

Tazeko nodded in response to Ibiki's unasked question, seeing this Sakura harrumphed "Stop with all the nodding, it's annoying"

"Sorry hun" Tazeko replied with a cheeky grin. Sakura rolled her eyes at the hun but let it go, she doubted he would stop anyway considering he called Ibiki kid.

"Any way let's get started" Sakura settled herself comfortly in the chair and in Ibiki's arm length as Tazeko began his story.

"About 300 years ago Tea country was invaded; the invading Lords passed a law that stated women couldn't get married without the lord's permission, as well as a trial in his bed before or on their wedding night. To prevent this, the custom of marriage tattoos started, it was a symbol unique to every couple that married to prove their marriage, it was recorded by the town and its people and circulated to let the other towns know quietly that the couple were married, it was easily identified by the people of Tea but not by the Ruling Lords, thus keeping the marriage a secret.

It was placed where people couldn't easily see, but in the case of questioning, would be easy to show if needed, when the Lords law was demolished it became a tradition as legally binding as any contract or set of rings for a couple. It is still valid today and held binding by the law, while it has died down since those days it is still semi popular and other countries don't know about it that much, its relatively unknown out sided of Tea. That's why it would be perfect for you two and the reason Ibiki came"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement from her comfy spot against Ibiki's shoulder, it was a good idea, there would be no obvious way for people to know that they were married, effectively stopping enemies from knowing and using it against them, they would be lawfully married and it sounded romantic.

"I like it, I always wanted a tattoo" Sakura smiled at Ibiki, who in an uncharacteristic display of public affection leant in and kissed her temple, whispering to her

"Im glad you like it Hellcat"

"The ceremony can be carried out tomorrow if you want, that old coouk Yasami-san didn't entirely retire from the business, even if he did become the Town Head, im sure he'll want to see you again and you know he'll keep it to himself" Tazeko proposed to the two Leaf ninja.

"I was hoping he would" Ibiki admitted, "how many of the old crowd are around"

"I can get most here to visit . . . "

As interesting as it was to hear about Ibiki's youth, she no longer had any idea what or who they were talking about, looking at Ibiki she stood up and went to the bar to get a drink. Ordering some drinks for the table she settled herself against the bar counter as she waited.

"You look like you're here to relax, are you on a vacation?"

Sakura turned to the voice addressing her to see one of the young men that had come in earlier standing next to her. He was a bit taller than her and handsome with brown hair and green eyes, but he was too flash, too showy, Sakura thought and Oh God, is he chatting me up? Sakura quickly zoned back into the conversation, after that thought.

". . . show you the sights"

"Um , thanks but its okay, I already have some one to show me the sights" Sakura said, silently urging the waiter to hurry up with her drinks. The moment her drinks arrived she extracted herself from his presence and went back to Ibiki who was watching her intently.

"Kid's name is Inatari, not bad, little heavy handed and flashy, but practice should help" Tazeko told them.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, discussing bad thieves just like you would discuss bad ninja's at home, she thought, guess its basically the same thing, this will be fun.

They had stayed in Tazeko's pub late into the night, Ibiki and Tazeko swapping stories and information. Sakura had been surprised to find out that Tazeko and Yasami-san forwarded a lot of information to Ibiki, in their opinion war affected thievery as well as ordinary business, after retiring Tazeko had set up a large network of merchants and buyers, each and every one supplying him information about the different policies and happenings in each country, something every merchant needed to know for business and as a former Thief Lord, Tazeko heard a lot more than ordinary gossip. Instead of staying in a hotel for their vacation, Sakura was happy to find out that Ibiki had an apartment for them, stumbling into the bedroom at 3 am they happily collapsed onto the bed, tired from their quick trip and late night, they quickly satisfied their desire for each other and fell asleep wrapped around each other in the crisp bed sheets.

Sakura woke up in the crisp white bed sheets to find herself alone in the bed, rolling over she saw a note resting on the pillow next to her, picking it up and quickly reading it she sighed contently.

_Hellcat,_

_Had to take care of some business, meet you at Tazeko's at noon. Be dressed for your wedding._

_Ibiki_

Just like Ibiki, straight to the point Sakura thought. Getting out of bed she went for a quick shower, generously soaping her body and shampooing her hair, finished her shower she towelled herself dry as she went to her pack and extracted the white summer dress she had packed. It was a simple summer dress, spaghetti strapped with a tight bodice it then flared slightly at her hips down to mid calf, casual but allowing plenty of movement if needed, strapping a kunai to her thigh and fixing her hair, she was ready. A quick detour on the way to the pub brought her to the market stall where she had seen the necklaces, disappointedly she saw the emerald Kunai was gone, but the onyx was still there, it would do as a gift for Ibiki, quickly haggling with the merchant she continued on the way to Tazeko's, her gift for Ibiki safe in her shoulder bag along with her weapons.

Arriving at the pub she was happy to see Ibiki there, waiting for her against the counter as he talked to Tazeko, he was dressed in his usual black outfit without the bandanna, smiling as she walked up to him, she admired his strong hard body and let the thoughts of their wedding night run rampant in her mind.

Ibiki's breath caught as he watched Sakura enter the pub, she was wearing a long summer dress that clung to her curves and showed her body to perfection, her hair shone in its beautiful pink colour, her cat-like emerald eyes glowing and a radiant smile on her face. Finishing his conversation with Ko he strode up to her as she passed the young men sitting down from the night before, seeing their appreciate glances to his Hellcat he smirked, she was his and his alone, time to show those young pups. Reaching her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with passion and determination, hearing a moan from her lips and feeling her respond to him he inwardly smiled, she was his Hellcat. Hearing the cat calls from behind them, he reluctantly broke the kiss to see Sakura blush at the attention they were getting from the pubs patrons, she seemed to constantly surprise, he didn't think she would blush that easily from some catcalls. Turning around to Tazeko he smirked and said

"Yasami-san won't wait for ever, you coming"

"Yeah, im coming, where else could you get a witness that won't run if you look at them the wrong way" Tazeko responded as he followed the couple out of the bar to Yasami-san's office.

The ceremony was a blur in her head, it was the traditional vows that were performed by Yasami-san, a gentle old man who reminded Sakura of a friendly, wise, Uncle, he had been delighted to marry Ibiki and Sakura, promising to tell Sakura more stories of Ibiki's misadventures. It had been Tazeko himself who had inked their tattoos, the symbol was simple, Ibiki had explained the Celtic Knot was an old symbol, representing two different objects or elements that although strong on their own, together strengthened each other and were unbreakable, within the knot was the traditional Tea marriage symbol, as well as a barely perceivable sakura blossom, representing Sakura and a coil of hardwire representing Ibiki. Sakura had thought the symbol very apt for the two of them and happily had it inked at the base of her neck, while Ibiki had it inked on his left pectoral just above his nipple. Sakura watched in fascination as Ibiki had his done, it was a beautiful symbol on its own but adding the meaning that it had for them, made it exquisite, unless you knew what you were looking at, it just seemed to be an ordinary tattoo, perfect for their circumstances.

They had celebrated with a meal accompanied by Tazeko and Yasami-san, who filled the meal with stories so that had Sakura relaxed and been happy in their company, feeling apart of the group. But they were anxious to return to their apartment and celebrate in private, as soon as it was possible with out insulting the two men; they made their excuses and rushed back.

Entering the room they wasted no time removing the clothes from each other and dropping weapons to the floor, until they were just left in their underwear, grabbing her to him Ibiki brought them to the bed and kissed her harshly pouring every bit of desire her had for her into his kiss, his hard, strong chest pressed against her breasts and her body thrummed, the sensation was so intense. As his passion and desire increased, his lips slashed across hers more roughly, almost, but not quite, painfully. She responded in kind, running her short nails down his back.

They were both breathing with difficulty when Ibiki suddenly raised himself up and shifted to kneel between her legs. He looked down at her still partially clothed body in frustration, reached to the floor and came back up with a knife in his hand. Sakura tensed in anticipation wondering how it would play out this time. He slid the knife smoothly into the waistband of her underwear, then turned the blade and deftly cut them from her, quickly doing the same to her bra, he pulled them from beneath her and tossed them and the knife to the floor.

Ibiki put his palms on her thighs, pushing till he felt resistance. He leaned over and, using his hands to spread her wide, kissed her exposed flesh. Sakura arched with the almost unbearable pleasure. When he stroked her folds with his tongue, she cried out, digging her hands more deeply into his back. He continued the torture, darting his tongue into her, stroking her until she was nearly hysterical. She pulled at him, trying to bring him to her, begging him to enter her, to fuck her.

When he could wait no longer, Ibiki straightened, placing his hands under her knees and pushing them to her chest. She was so wet and hot, he slid into her easily, her body closing tightly around him. He was so close to the top that he had no time for slow thrusts. It didn't matter. Within seconds of entering her hot, wet, tight body, he felt her spasms beginning.

Ibiki looked down at Sakura, the sight of her in ecstasy driving him over the edge. His last conscious thought was how beautiful she looked with her head thrown back, pink hair spilled around her and her lips wide as she came screaming his name. Then desire overtook him, his senses alive as he exploded inside her body, his pumped up muscles spamming to send his seed deeply into her.

Ibiki collapsed sideways, pulling Sakura onto her side facing him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, gently kissing her as he threw one leg over her thighs.

"Goodnight Morino Sakura" he whispered in her ear, with a satisfied smile on her lips Sakura responded "Goodnight Husband" as they both fell into a relaxed and contented sleep.

_Dia Duit,_

_Okay its one am and im sorry it took so long and my lemon isn't as detailed but im frigging tired and this is really long. Made up names and statement about Celtic Knot, hadn't time to research. I hope you enjoy it anyway and thank you for all your reviews and to one of my most loyal reviewers from the start, Grizzly-bear, I hope your feeling better – she/he rocks. So Goodnight every one and I love each and every one of you._

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _

Usual disclaimer.


	23. Chapter 23

_I in no way shape or form have any rights to Naruto, only enjoyment of the work of a genius._

Waking up the next day Ibiki looked down at his wife snuggled into his arms, smiling to himself he marvelled at the fact that they were now married, her pink hair was sticking out in all directions as her face was buried against his chest, just like the kitten he named her at times. Rubbing his hand up and down her back he gently traced their marriage tattoo on the top of her back, the symbol was something he had been debating since he asked her to marry him, hoping he had chosen the right one he was relieved that she appreciated it and its meaning. Raising his head he watched the sunlight filtering in through the gauzy curtains to hit the large bed they rested on, it seemed to be approaching noon or so, not too surprising, they had spent the night in each others arms repeatedly and energetically celebrating their marriage.

Returning his gaze to his Hellcat, Ibiki smirked as his cock hardened as he remembered the night's activities. Gently gathering Sakura in his arms he turned her on her side, so that her back was resting against his chest. Hearing her sigh he placed a tender kiss on her marriage tattoo, as his hands moved up her body to cup and fondle her breasts.

"Ibiki" Sakura woke up to the feel of her husband pushed flush against her back, his hands rubbing her breasts and his hard cock resting against her ass, wriggling in his grip she tried to turn around to kiss him.

"Stay Hellcat" Ibiki growled as he ground his cock against her ass and squeezed her breasts.

"Oh God, Ibiki" Sakura moaned as one large, strong hand trailed down her body to between her legs, Ibiki's large talented fingers rubbing her folds and dipping into her as he spread her wetness over her and concentrated on rubbing the nub of flesh between her folds. Unable to properly move or embrace him, Sakura writhed against Ibiki's hard body, eager for release, God he could reduce her to a quivering mass so easily. she managed to think.

"Please, Ibiki!" she pleaded hoarsely, her body on the edge of orgasm.

Smirking evilly to himself, Ibiki raised one of her legs up and over his thigh as he positioned himself at her entrance. Once again kissing her tattoo, he kissed up and down her neck, placing a final kiss where her neck and shoulder met he bit down on her skin as he licked the area and simultaneously thrust his big, hard, cock into her tight, hot, wet body, as she moaned and bucked against his body.

Sakura was unable to think, she could only feel the hard thrusts of Ibiki's thick cock as he held her in place, dominating her with his body. It was amazing and the little part of her still able to think coherently admitted that she loved the feeling of helplessness Ibiki evoked in her, as well as the powerful desire she had when he held her in place.

"Oh God!" Sakura half screamed as a particularly hard thrust hit the end of her cervix, mixing pleasure with pain, a glorious feeling. Surrendering to Ibiki, she held on as best she could as he continuously thrust into her with increasing pace, tearing the moans from her throat. The pleasure increasing, it was nearly unbearable as she felt tears prick her eyes, just as Sakura thought it would be to much Ibiki growled against her back and twisted his hips as he harshly thrust into her, his cock jumping as he exploded into her with a groan, triggering her own orgasm. Screaming his name Sakura's body clenched around him as her body bucked in pleasure.

Finally coming down from her sex induced high, her breath short and coming in gasps, she turned slightly to see Ibiki's face. His eyes were closed, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow as he tightened his arms around her, gently leaning in to give him an exhausted kiss, she smiled as he opened his eyes with a satisfied and contented look, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Morning Hellcat" he whispered huskily, burrowing his face against her neck to nuzzle her shin.

"Morning `biki" Sakura responded tiredly, returning his smile as she snuggled back in to the warmth and comfort of his arms.

God, was Wedding sex amazing.

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry it's taken me so long, but had to go home for my graduation and have had a ton of work to do – still do. This is just a guilty pleasure chapter, a peace offering, hopefully in the next few days I'll have a more substantial chapter._

_Finally caught up with the manga – Yipeeeee!!!!!! Ibiki makes an appearance!!!!!!_

_Sadly he's not as handsome looking as he is in the animations, but my heart still fluttered, and Sakura showed her strength! I want to see more Sakura, but guess it's not going to happen for a while._

_Thanks for all the reviews, its great to know people are reading and it's an incentive to actually write down what im day dreaming, so please let me know what you think._

_Please forgive me if updates are very sporadic, esp. for November, have a s***load of assignments._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x x_


	24. Chapter 24

They had been married for nearly two weeks and Ibiki could no longer leavehis shinobi duties to the side, with only a week left he began gathering his information with the help of Tazeko and his contacts

They had been married for nearly two weeks and Ibiki could no longer leave his shinobi duties to the side, with only a week left he began gathering his information with the help of Tazeko and his contacts.

Sakura was spending more and more time with Tazeko and his friends, happy to hear more stories about Ibiki and picking up some tricks along the way. Smiling to herself as she sat at her usual table she triumphantly finished unlocking the door locks Tazeko had given her to practice with. With a mischievous grin she silently made her way up to Tazeko and gave him a hug, startling him a little as she said

"Ha, gotcha, finished your lock"

Looking at the smiling face of his friends beautiful wife, Tazeko laughed

"Good for you Hon"

He smiled as he went to take a lock pick pouch from his pocket, puzzled he checked his pockets to find them all empty. Why those little pricks, he fumed, turning around to face the thieves in the room he bellowed

"Who the hell took my lock pick pouch, come on you little pricks, tell me"

Hearing a giggle he turned around to see the pink haired beauty trying to contain her laughter as she happily waved his lock pick pouch in her hand. Harrumphing to himself he felt his anger deflate, he couldn't really give out to her for something he had thought her.

"Little Madam, wait till I tell your husband" he half heartedly threatened.

"Ah ah ha" she admonished, her emerald eyes twinkling "Then you'd have to admit to teaching me your tricks" she countered a full blown smile on her face, as she gently tossed him his pouch.

"Gotta go, tell Ibiki I'll see him here for dinner, shopping time" she informed Tazeko.

Grabbing her bag she waved her fingers at the bars occupants as she left, earning more than one admiring sigh.

Tazeko shook his head, that girl really was something, if she wasn't already a kunoichi he'd try and recruit her himself, she'd make a fine thief. All she would have to do was smile and any male mark would lose any and all thinking abilities, not to mention with her gentle and friendly way it was hard to imagine her as a hard core ninja, but he knew Ibiki and he wouldn't chose a woman unable to defend herself. It would be interesting to see how Ibiki's Hellcat would get on with their crowd, very interesting indeed.

After spending the afternoon hunting down some of the best herbs, medicines, and poisons, as well as some new weapons, Sakura thought it well time to return to Tazeko's to eat and meet up with Ibiki. She was excited to meet the gang he had spent his Chunnin days with, hoping they wouldn't be disappointed with her, she especially wanted to meet the man called Rizo. The stories Tazeko had shared about Rizo and Ibiki had had her in tears of laughter, especially the one where they had gotten locked into a butcher's cold room and had grudgingly huddled together for the night for warmth, the next day Rizo had given the poor unsuspecting butcher a black eye for opening late and forcing them to cuddle to stay warm, according to Tazeko.

Chuckling to herself she entered the bar just in time to see a curvaceous black haired woman give Ibiki a possessive hug and a warm kiss, a kiss extremely near his lips.

Who the hell did that woman think she was, Sakura narrowed her eyes to take in the woman, who was still bloody hugging Ibiki and he was hugging her back!

Anger and jealousy coursing through her body Sakura made her way to the two as they continued their greeting. How dare she, look at her throwing herself at my husband, my husband, Sakura fumed to herself.

"Ummmhummh" Sakura coughed to get their attention as not only Ibiki and the Harlot turned to look at her, but also Tazeko and the three men beside him. Narrowing her eyes at the woman, Sakura waited for Ibiki to introduce her, but instead it was Tazeko who took centre.

"Sakura, this is the old crowd from Ibiki's Chunnin days. . . ."

Tuning out as he said their names, Sakura took in the woman – still hanging onto Ibiki, she was a similar height and build to Sakura, with a little more size on top, she had pretty brown eyes, braided hair and dark olive coloured skin, now she was bloody rubbing Ibiki's arms – what the fuck!

"And this is Rizo"

Sakura snapped back to attention as 'Rizo' looked her up and down. What the hell, Rizo was a woman, Rizo was the woman rubbing Ibiki like she owned him and hanging all over him.

Tazeko bit his lip as he saw the two women sizing each other up, shit this could be bad he thought. Rizo always had a crush on Ibiki and still did it seemed, but Sakura, she looked very unlike the sweet little girl from a few hours ago. Taking in her stance and the look in her eyes, he could well believe she was a kunoichi now.

Her voice like ice and sending out a chill of warning Sakura addressed the woman,

"Hello, I've heard a lot about you"

She would be mature, grown up . . . . . just give her a reason; any excuse and the Harlot would be splat against the wall, Sakura seethed.

An evil little smile on her face Rizo looked down on Sakura from her high heeled shoe given height, still not moving away from Ibiki, Sakura noted.

"Aw, aren't you so cute" Rizo cooed, a speculative gleam in her eyes.

"And pink hair, you're like a little doll"

What, did she just call me a doll? Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as her jaw clenched in anger.

Ibiki watched as his Hellcat reacted badly to Rizo's compliment, uhhoh, his Hellcat didn't know Rizo or her personality yet, he better explain before she thought she was being insulted.

"Sakura, Rizo is one of my oldest friends, I've known her from my Chunnin days, we spent a lot of time together with the old crowd . . . ."

Sakura watched as the gleam faded from Rizo's eyes as Ibiki described her as a friend, well Sakura thought, maybe I don't have too much to be worried about. It was obvious to Sakura that Rizo had a crush on her husband, but happily it seemed Ibiki was just too dense to realise it, unusual for the Head of Torture and Interrogation, but heh, she wouldn't be the one to enlighten him. With a slight smile she none too subtly bumped Rizo out of the way to walk into Ibiki's arms, dropping her bags on the ground she raised herself up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she could, until the young group of thieves starting catcalling at their antics. Smirking at his pink haired beauty Ibiki asked

"Du miss me Hellcat?"

Just as she was about to answer Rizo interrupted

"Hellcat? But she such a little doll, Ibiki honey, you can't call such a cute fragile little thing like her that, Doll, she's a Doll" Rizo stated eyeing Sakura up and down as she narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

Bitch. Sakura fumed, this is how it's going to be huh, she thought, better nip it in the bud. Turning around to face her, Sakura turned on one of her widest, brightest smiles that didn't quite reach her eyes as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm sorry, Riza? I'm Haruno Sak, Oops Morino Sakura, Ibiki's wife" she stated in a cheerful voice that hardened as she said wife, she watched Rizo eyes calculating as she accepted the offered hand to shake. Smiling evilly to herself Sakura quickly grasped the woman's hand and squeezed tightly, hearing a few bones crush.

"AHHHHH!" Rizo screamed as she tore her hand away from Sakura and clutched it to her body.

"Oh God, what happened" Sakura innocently enquired her voice laced with worry. Ibiki strode to Rizo's side, taking her hand in his to examine it.

"You broke her knuckles and some small bones" he stated, raising an enquiring eyebrow at his wife.

Summoning all her acting skills Sakura gasped

"Oh no, im so sorry, you must be really fragile, I've never known a simple handshake to break some one's hand with out the use of Chakra, here let me take a look at it"

Rizo cringed as Sakura came towards her

"No, no, il go see a doctor" not a chance in hell was bubblegum Barbie touching her again, she probably only knew how to kiss babies booboos better. What the hell was a man like Ibiki doing married to her, with pink hair at that?

"Don't be stupid Riz, Sakura's a top medic-nin, better than any doctor" Ibiki said halting Rizo's protests.

Tazeko, Rizo and the rest looked the young woman up and down in disbelief, she was too young to be a medic-nine, but if Ibiki said it.

"Fine" Rizzo grudgingly agreed, as Sakura happily bound over to her, accidently knocking a bag over as she took Rizzo's hand in hers to assess the damage. Ooops thought Sakura, even thought I didn't use Chakra I might have broken one or two too many bones, Oh well she concluded, inwardly smiling as she gathered Chakra and began to heal Rizzo's hand.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the men bend down to pick up on of jars from the bag, about to open it Sakura quickly stopped him.

"I wouldn't open that, it concentrated Hellebore powder, one whiff and you'll be unconscious for two hours and it could affect your nervous system with prolonged exposure" she stated clinically.

The colour drained from the mans face as he wondered what the hell the seemingly innocent looking woman was doing with such items. Tazeko narrowed his eyes as Ibiki questioned his wife.

"Were you able to get everything you wanted?"

Taking her attention away from Rizzo, Sakura smiled at Ibiki "Most of it, I couldn't get the arsenic or the Phenol acid"

Nodding his head Ibiki responded "I know an apothecary who can tell us where to get them"

"Phenol acid" Rizzo questioned feeling slightly sick as her mind whirled.

"Mmmm, it adds potency and toxicity, and as a poison its undetectable, it's absorbed through the skin leaving only a little white mark, it doesn't burn or anything, only a little is needed, entering your blood stream it kills you, it's a very effective poison" Sakura gladly informed her a small smile on her lips as Rizzo shivered.

"How the hell do you know so much and need to have so many poisons?" one of the men Banaka, asked Sakura.

"It's my job and the making of antidotes and especially poisons is something I really enjoy" Sakura answered as she finished healing Rizzo's hand.

"There you go, good as new" she said with a satisfied smile as she watched Rizzo flex her hand and fingers with a small nod of thanks.

"Haruno Sakura"

Everyone turned to see Tazeko looking at Sakura a dawning look taking over his face.

"Haruno Sakura, you healed the Kazekage's brother from Sasori of the Red Sands deadliest poison" he stated with an empty voice.

Confused Sakura looked at Ibiki who shrugged back at her.

"Yes" she admitted nodding her head.

"Fuck! You're the apprentice of the Fifth" Tazeko said sitting down and pouring himself a drink. Raising his glass he wordlessly toasted with a nod to Ibiki and swallowed down his drink in one gulp, pouring himself another drink he said

"Ibiki, my boy, good luck when your Hokage finds out" as he swallowed his second shot.

_Dia Duit, _

_Well I don't know about you but I enjoyed that chapter, it was fun to write._

_I made up the stuff about Hellebore, but Phenol acid is that nasty, I think it is detectable though and before you go away screaming I had to use it for my final year experiments in science._

_Please let me know what you think, please, please, pleaseeeee, I really want to know._

_As I warned my updates will be sporadic but hopefully no more than 3 week s apart, I hope. Please be patient for November though v v v v v v v v busy._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x xx x_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer – no rights, etc._

'Oh come on hon, it's only a bit of fun'

"No, now stop it"

"Nope, your Hokage is gonna kill your hubby"

"Urghhh"

WHACK

Looking down at the crumpled heap of a man that used to be a Thief Lord, but who was now whimpering in pain from the slap she delivered him Morino Sakura blew the strands of pink hair that had fallen from her hair tie out of her eyes. Rolling her eyes in exasperation she walked away muttering

"Wimp, I hardly even hit you"

"Christ" Tazeko exclaimed as he tried to get up wincing in pain, sure the slap had been to his shoulder, but the force behind it had sent him crashing to the ground, bruising his limbs. Muttering to himself as he gingerly followed after the pink hair medic, he wondered for the millionth time after meeting Ibiki if all Konoha ninja's were crazy, or was it just his luck to be friends with the bipolar psychotics.

Catching up with his friend's wife he shook his head in defeat as she turned and smiled at him, bipolar, definitely gotta be something he concluded as she started speaking happily.

"What do think of these, nice workman ship" Sakura said, indicating the intricately designed ornamental hair chopsticks in her hand, as she stood at the market stall.

"Yeah, nice" Tazeko agreed, at the same time thinking, what the hell look at the price, their only for your hair.

Seeing the disbelieving look on his face Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked, even with her little displays and outbursts they still underestimated her. Quickly turning around she paid the stall owner the price, instinctively knowing the price was actually lower than it could be. Hee hee their loss, her gain.

"Okay if your finished buying hair accessories lets go, I said we'd meet Rizzo by now at the square" Tazeko said, watching Sakura's face fall it was his turn to make a face at her.

"I , uurgh . . . I just don't like her"

Waiting a few minutes to see if she'd elaborate he opened his mouth to question her when she suddenly flew into a tirade, waving her hands around.

"I know they were friends for ages, and she knew him long before me, but im his wife. Me, Morino Sakura, not her and she has no right to be hanging off him any chance she gets. Pushing out her boobs and wriggling her ass as she passes him, Harlot!"

Wow, she's really pissed, thought Tazeko as he narrowly dodged one of her flying arms as she punctuated her anger with a finger shaking, hmmmm, Ibiki always did like a temper, more fun in the bedroom. Lucky bastard he concluded as he stepped back a bit to get out of Sakura's line of fire and unwittingly gave himself a fine view of her backside.

Dragging his gaze up to her face – lingering on her breasts of course, as she turned around to address him, he quickly intervened.

"Look Hon, I get it, not fun, but hey don't cut off your nose to spite your face, give it some time, you have 3 days left, enjoy it"

He's right, Sakura realised, we only have 3 days left together, and then it's back to hiding and pretending to fight, letting out a heartfelt sigh, she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Your right Tazeko" peering up ahead she saw the woman of conversation standing a few feet ahead, she could do this, Ibiki was what was important. "I'll deal"

Nodding his head he strode over to Rizzo giving her a one armed hug,

"Hiya Riz"

"Hey Ko, Sakura" she responded eyeing Sakura coldly as she returned Tazeko's hug.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Sakura straightened her spine and with as much warmth as she could muster – from a freezer, when this woman was concerned, she replied.

"Hello Rizzo, did you buy anything nice"

"Oh no!" Tazeko quickly interrupted "if you start taking about shopping we will never get back to the pub, soooo" with a smile to both young women he continued "Sakura, got some hair ornaments, and . . . um . . . Rizzo . . . . most likely . .. hmmm aha! Earrings, bracelets, that sort"

Both women laughed at Tazeko's thinking poses, a cross between Naruto's and Shikamaru's, mischievous behaviour and serious contemplation. For a moment both women locked eyes and shared the look – men are so silly; typically it would always be the antics of men that resolved the issues between warring women.

"Now, sorted?, lets go back to the pub!" he exclaimed, grabbing both women by the wrists he proceeded to drag them down the market towards the pub, cheerfully whistling and not paying attention to anyone else regardless of the crowds. Oblivious to the havoc he was causing he paid no attention, until he was dragged backwards and . . . . .

OOOmmmph

"Oh im so sorry, here let me help" Sakura quickly bent down to help the young man pick up his gear after their collision.

"Its okay, no worries" the young man responded. Both turned to each other as they went down on their knees picking up various items. A look of amazement came over the young mans face as he bound to his feet dragging Sakura up with him in a hug.

"Jesus . ., Sakura! are you . . . . "

Tazeko and Rizzo watched on in confusion as over the young man's shoulder, still encased tightly in his grip, Sakura pinned them a look of disbelief and horror with her wide emerald eyes.

_Sorry for such a delay and such a short chapter, extremely busy. Thanks to all who reviewed and gave advice – chapt 15 code Sakura gives as Shadow, v v v wrong I admit to knowing nothing about military codes and just made it up, sorry. Ahm next update - not sure, thanks for bearing with me._

_Lots of love_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	26. Chapter 26

_Dislaimer, i own nothing_

The sick feeling in her stomach was increasing, it was like a knot getting tighter and tighter, indescribable but it was a sense of impending doom. This was bad, very bad, really reaaallllly bad, catastrophically bad, end of the world bad.

Smiling weakly at the young brown haired man opposite her Sakura grabbed her cup and in one swift gulp downed the entire amount of sake that was in her cup. Meeting his gaze Sakura mustered up a truly false smile and nodded her agreement to whatever he was saying.

Tazeko had managed to help steer them back to the pub, she remembered through her daze informing him that she was on vacation and that it was nearly time to head home, just a few days left. The horror had increased when he had suggested they go out to dinner and catch up, she had asked what he was doing in the town and lucky that had brought him back to the topic at hand, Team 7 , missions, Sasuke and Naruto – everyone loved Naruto, it was always the topic to talk about if all else failed, thank god. All she had to do now was nod and smile in agreement as he talked about their time together and pray to god he would leave soon. Pouring more sake into her cup she was just about to take a sip when the door opened, to reveal her husband entering the pub.

OH God, Oh God, Oh GOD, please no,no,no,no,no,no,on, Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Sakura mentally screamed and prayed as a 100 different scenarios flew through her head. This was so sosososoooo bad, crap, dead, they were dead, she was dead, they were so fucked . She thought defeatedly as she covered her face with her hands.

Ibiki was tired, the day had been long and hard, hunting down source after source to confirm ideas and tidbits of information. In most cases his reputation preceded him, the informants would already be gone forcing him to give chase or in the lucky cases, they were scared shitless and told him everything they knew. At this point all he wanted to do was go to the pub, meet his Hellcat and friends and relax, only a few more days and they would be back in Konoha, and once again he would play the role of utter bastard. He would be the first to admit hands down he was a bastard, but here with his friends he could relax and joke, not worry about his hard-ass reputation and more importantly he could show his feelings for his Hellcat, dragging her into his lap as he sat down, kissing her in front of the thieves, holding her hand as the walked down the street. Cursing gently he thought of how they would have to act once back in Konoha, fighting, arguing, cursing each other, it was fun and made great foreplay, but if they had a real choice he would tell the Hokage, her teammates and some of the ANBU that they were together at least. But their positions were too delicate and when was life ever fair,he thought smirking to himself. Arriving at the door to the pub, he took a breath to calm down, determined to relax and enjoy one of the few evenings he had left with Sakura as he opened the door and walked in.

All those nice thoughts of relaxing and enjoyment flew out his head as he saw his Hellcat sitting at a table with a young brown haired man, who was not one of his friends, not one of Ko's theives and someone he didn't know. Seeing her face drain of colour and the minute shaking of her head, strenghtened his 'What the fuck' ideas. Striding angrily towards the back of the man he saw Sakura cover her face with her hands with a look of horror on her face.

Slamming a large hand on the young mans shoulder he simultanouesly questioned the man in a cold scary interrogation voice, that had reduced enemies to fear.

"What the hell are you doing with my wife?"

As he dragged him around to face him, minus the half foot height difference.

"Your wife. . . . " the young man started questioning, as his face took on a look of utter horror and disbelief, thank god his hand was on his shoulder or else he would be on the ground.

"IBIKI!!!"

"Idate?"

Ibiki looked dumbfounded at his younger brother as his brain tried to process the situation unable to speak or drag his gaze from his brother's amazed face.

i her head from her hands Sakura saw the two men looking at each other in horror and disbelief, spying Tazeko and Rizzo in the corner watching on in astonishment, she intoned in a meek voice for them to hear.

"Morino Idate, meet my husband, Morino Ibiki"

And with that she once again downed the entire sake contents of her cup. Looking at the still immobilised brothers she looked around and grabbed the nearest jug of sake from the table behind her, this night would take a lot of sake to get through, flicking her eyes to her husband and his brother, a lot more sake.

_here you go, i am really sorry it takes so long for me to update but i am just really busy at the moment, im sorry. well i hope you like that and it came as a surprise, i think it did,_

_thanks for al your reviews and patience._

_lots of love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _


	27. Chapter 27

_Usual disclaimer, way, shape of form do I have any rights etc. . . . . . _

Ibiki never mentioned having a younger brother Tazeko mused to himself as both men finally seemed to come out of their stupor with a slight shake, seeing Sakura down more sake he ran an eye over the empty jug in front of her and made a mental note to cut her off the moment she started to become tipsy.

"Did you know Ibiki had a brother?" Rizzo bent her head over and questioned Tazeko.

"Nope, you?" he replied.

"Not a clue" and with that they settled against the bar to watch the oncoming drama ensue, as all good friends do.

Settling himself down next to his Hellcat he stared at his brother as he tried to figure out how to deal with the situation, it was his brother, he couldn't really kill him or maim him, hmmmm that just left threats. With that conclusion he settled his face into the look that would get the scariest and most dangerous ninja's to crack.

It took about five minutes to gat a response from Idate, but not the one he was expecting.

"Drop the act, I grew up with you practicing those looks in the mirror" Idate scoffed at his brother, impressed with himself, he was hiding his shaking voice and fear well enough he raised an eyebrow and watched as Idate's face began to fall, until his little Hellcat decided to interrupt.

"Hummph haa haha, you practiced your looks in the mirror, oh god" Sakura accused him, turning around to look at him as she broke into peals of laughter.

"I don't see what is funny about the situation Sakura" Ibiki challenged her in a cool voice, as out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother gulp. Well at least the voice still worked on him, he thought as he turned his full attention back to his thought Sakura, he's not happy, I'll just sit here and look pretty she concluded as she gave him a wide smile and took another sip from her his head at her Ibiki turned back to Idate to see him watching the interplay between the two.

"It's not a mission"

Damn! Ibiki and Sakura traded looks as they realised the easiest explanation had just flown out the window and neither had thought of using it – damn, were their brains on vacation or something.

"You said you were on vacation and you were ready to knock me out for speaking to your wife, you weren't pretending either" he said pointing to Sakura and then to Ibiki, both of whom were unusually quiet.

"So you really are married" Idate concluded as his voice became squeakier as he finished his accusation, feeling a bit sick.

"No, this isn't real, it can't be, I'm dreaming" Idate said as he pinched himself. "Owww, why am I not waking up . . . .Oh God this isn't a dream" he said looking at Sakura who shook her head at him with a helpless little smile.

"Your too old for her" he accused his voice raising as hysteria started to take over at the thought of his brother, Head of Torture and Interrogation, married to young sweet Sakura.

"I am not"

"He's not"

The couple stated simultaneously at the accusation feeling insulted, one his age, the other her youth.

"No, no, no, it's not right you would not have married her, its impossible"

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Sakura demanded peeved.

"What did you do to her, torture her, threaten her, she's too innocent for you, big brother, what the hell are you doing to her."

"I did nothing to her," " and I am not too innocent for him" Sakura responded interrupting Ibiki's sentence.

Idate gave in to the full blown hysteria he was feeling and words flew from his mouth unthinkingly."Naruto, Sasuke do they know, what do they think, your too young Sakura, no way would your Hokage allow it . . . . . "

The headache Sakura had been nursing ever since she bumped into Idate at the market had now turned into a blacksmiths hammer on an anvil as she tried to tune out the accusations from Idate and Ibiki's responses. More sake, she needed more sake she concluded as she spied the 2 empty jugs and got up to get a third from the bar. Seeing Tazeko and Rizzo watching the brothers interact, their heads to and froing like a ping-pong match, Sakura shook her head and leaned heavily on the bar signalling the bar keep for a double strength dose and separate jug. She had just drunk the sake and put the cup down to pour herself another measure when someone leant against the bar next to her, rubbing his arm against her. Looking at the cocksure guy she rolled her eyes as he smiled at her and continued to pour her sake.

"Pretty girl shouldn't drink alone" he purred at her.

"I'm not alone"

"Not anymore, sweetie pie, my names. . . ."

"Not interested" Sakura cut him off, inwardly fuming, how dare he call me sweetie pie, that's just ridiculous.

"Your breaking my heart, ive hardly spoken a word"

Oh god, just fuck off will you, Sakura thought as she rubbed her forehead and sipped her sake, hearing Ibiki talking in the background.

"I promise I can be very verrry nice" the fool insinuated and without any response from Sakura, brought his arm around Sakura's shoulders to rest his hand lightly above her breast.

"Move your hand if you want it to stay attached" Sakura growled out, her patience for the whole situation and the day itself reaching its peak.

"Ah sweetie, I'll show you a good time" he arrogantly said as his hand reached down to grab her ass.

Ibiki stopped his arguing with his brother as he saw the murderous look on his Hellcats face and quickly took in the position of the soon to be dead mans hand reaching down to her ass.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed grabbing Idate's, Tazeko's and Rizzo's attention, quickly grabbing his brother by his shirt collar he careened them both into Tazeko and Rizzo.

"ASSHOLE!!"

Sakura screamed as the man grabbed her ass and squeezed it, rounding on him she raised her knee catching him in the nuts and with a chakra filled fist, right in the sucker,

"WHAM!!!"

She sent him flying through the tables and wall, sending him right into the alley way at the side of the pub in a burst of splinters and wood, past Ibiki and Idate, who had just managed to get out of the way.

From the heap they made on the floor Tazeko , Rizzo and Idate sat open mouthed as they saw the damage Sakura had caused and watched the pub quickly empty. Ibiki sprang to his feet to grab his Hellcat, as much as he would like to he couldn't let a civilian be killed by his wife, even if he deserved it.

Coming up behind her he warily grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him, quickly swooping down to kiss her on the lips and taking her into his arms, hoping to distract her.

"Ahh Ahhh Hellcat, can't kill the civilians, how would we explain it to the Hokage" he soothed her in-between kisses as their friends watched on in awe.

"Manipulative bastard" Sakura accused as she cooled down, the feel of Ibiki's kisses and arms calming her slightly.

"Your manipulative bastard, remember. I'd say he got a good few broken bones though, nice punch" Ibiki said taking a quick look at the sorry excuse of a man in the alley.

"Fine, fine" she settled with a sigh and tucked her hair behind her ear leaning into Ibiki's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. Hearing Tazeko whistle in awe, the couple turned around to face the trio, who looked suitably awe and scared.

"We'll pay for the damages Ko" Ibiki promised his friend as he surveyed the damage Sakura had caused to his pub, while at the same time pointing to and from Sakura to the smashed wall and looking her up and down in disbelief. Rizzo was standing next to him her face white and eyes wide.

"Ah, you you" Idate started and trailed off not sure of what to say as he looked at Sakura open mouthed.

"I'm not a gennin anymore" Sakura stated with a shrug of her shoulder. Her 'what, of course I can do that' attitude making Ibiki shake his head in amusement at his Hellcat.

"Yeah, the mast of the ship, you tore it straight out of the ship during the race, guess I shouldn't be too surprised" Idate said quietly.

Rizzo turned around amazed "You tore a mast from a ship? You?"

Feeling a little embarrassed Sakura could feel her cheeks reddening and tried to shrug it off as she said in a quiet unassuming voice.

"I was 13, what else could I do"

"13, 13, huh" Rizzo repeated and then unceremoniously fainted. Tazeko barely reached her side to grab her in time, holding her up under the arms; he smiled sheepishly at the couple and said "Well, this would be a good point to say good night . . . . Goodnight!" as he turned around and carted Rizzo out into the back of the pub.

"The Hokage doesn't know" Idate's question drew the couple's attention back to him.

"No" Sakura quietly responded.

"Naruto? Sasuke?, your sensei? Any one in Konoha?"

With each negative head shake Idate could feel his stomach drop. "But these people know?"

"Their Ibiki's friends" Sakura said simply.

"So you trust them"

"I trust Ibiki, he wouldn't have brought us here otherwise"

"Ninja's can't keep secrets, Thieves have to keep secrets to stay alive, and they don't discuss them unless another person is apart of it." Ibiki intervened and defended his friends.

"I can agree, Ninja gossip more than old ladies" Sakura said nodding her head.

Idate just nodded his head in agreement, after seeing Sakura's little display; he didn't really feel like disagreeing with her on anything at the moment, not unless he was behind a shatterproof wall.

Looking at the tired face of his wife and the helplessness one of his brother, Ibiki sighed, he was too tired for this.

"I'm too fucking tired for any more of this, we'll talk tomorrow Idate, im taking Sakura home" Ibiki stated and without waiting for an answer steered Sakura out the door and in the direction of their apartment, leaving his brother standing in the middle of the debris.

Looking around at the empty room, Idate cursed "Don't see him for several years, yet he still pulls the little brother do as I say shit, no fucking way am I cleaning this" he stated as he fully took in the state of the room and walked out the door to his hotel, trying to wrap his head around the events of the last few hours, still hoping he would wake up and it would all be a nightmare..

_Dia Duit,_

_Here you go, procrastination at its best, hope you enjoy._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	28. Chapter 28

_Amn't I be extremely good to you, another chapter. Usual disclaimer – no rights in any way to Naruto._

It wasn't fair she fumed, just because he thought a source would be in contact was no reason to leave her on her own with her new brother-in-law, Sakura sulked. She had totally and utterly forgot that she would have a brother-in-law, she hadn't seen Idate in several years and even then it was just a mission, one in which Naruto had been the friendly one. Seriously though Idate and Ibiki were as different as chalk as cheese, you wouldn't really put them together as siblings. She had never even thought about having to get on with an in-law. Sitting down at a café a few yards from Tazeko's pub she imaged how Ibiki would act with his brother-in-laws, her parents had died removing that little worry at least, her poor parents if they were still alive, imagine introducing Ibiki as their new son-in-law, laughing out loud she startled a passing waiter. The boys would be funny, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were just as afraid of Ibiki as they were of her temper, Kakashi and Yamato, they were harder to peg she mused, both had been ANBU serving with Ibiki, Kakashi was older by a few years while Yamato was the same age as Ibiki she estimated, they had a healthy respect for him that was certain, but they could all surprise her, her team were extremely protective of her when it came to boys. Scowling she remembered all the times they had broken up her dates and scared her admirers away, the only males she was allowed near in their opinion were her patients, the Konoha 11 boys and the sensei's, oh the fun of it she lamented.

Smiling evilly she thought of how well she had pulled the wool over their eyes by marrying Ibiki, yes she felt guilty lying and keeping it a secret but it wasn't something she was ashamed about, it was something that for a happy, safe life they had to keep to themselves she argued. But ooh, just imagine every one's reaction when they found out she and Ibiki were married, it would be soooo sooooo good, people would go crazy, smiling in anticipation, even if it was years away, Sakura took a sip of her tea.

Where the hell was Idate, bad enough Ibiki had left her on her own, she could nearly accuse him of being afraid but that might be a bit too much, hmmm maybe he was just wary she wondered, but Idate was now also late, not making her happy.

Okay, I'll give him ten more minutes she reasoned.

"Hey, Sakura" with 5 minutes to spare there stood her brand spanking new brother in law, slightly out of breath.

Sitting in the seat opposite her Idate, looked Sakura up and down. She certainly had grown he thought as he carefully eyed her as he looked at the menu, considering what happened last night he didn't want to be caught checking her out. Her hair was still the same length, she was taller and definetly more curvaceous, not an ounce of fat on her Idate noted, placing his order with the waiter he met her gaze. Wow, her emerald eyes just sparkled at you and her smile was dazzling, Sakura had become beautiful he realised as he looked at her.

"Where's Ibiki?" he asked.

Smirking back at him Sakura replied "He got word on some information, he might meet us later"

"Okay, okay" at a loss Idate quickly drank some of his tea, what the hell would they talk about, he had never imagined his brother getting married, but to Sakura, with this thought he just blurted out what was on his mind.

"How the Hell did you end up marrying Ibiki"

Smiling widly Sakura gave a little laugh, this was a taste of what Konoha would say when they found out.

"I love him"

"No, don't you dare be as cryptic as Ibiki, one of him is enough" Idate argued, no way could he handle short, vague answers today.

"For the fantastic Sex"

Seeing the smirk and glint in her eye Idate reeled back in his seat in horror,

"No,no,no,no,don't go there, don't even think of going there, bad enough the idea of him married but I don't want to think of him . . . . ugghh" Idate shuddered at the thought of his brother and Sakura behind closed doors.

"Please Sakura, just none of that please, I don't think I can handle it" he pleaded.

"Okay, I'll behave, or try to" Sakura reasoned with a little smile, realising that she could nearly tell him everything with exception to her alias as the Shadow, it would be nice to tell someone the story, her inner little girl coming out at the idea of telling someone about her man.

"You want to how we got together, huh"

Idate nodded his head her question, god damn right he wanted to know, he wanted to know was the world ending or were people just taking too many pills now a days, if so he wanted those happy pills.

"Some things will be left out, ninja business, but ill tell you what I can. It started with a mission over a year ago, our team got separated and we were left together, during an ambush by the enemy I showed Ibiki that I could handle myself, I punched a crater into the ground . . .. . . . ."

A few hours later Idate was sitting in disbelief as Sakura finished her story.

"And that's why we came to Tea, so we could get married without every one knowing, Ibiki's friends were here and it was my vacation, the perfect time, I had just finished a mission and the Hokage thought I needed an escort, so Ibiki made sure it was him"

"Wow, so no one in Konoha knows you're together?" Idate questioned her.

Shaking her head, Sakura smiled "They think we hate each other, we fight a lot"

"And no one knows your that strong?"

Her face falling she answered him with a bit of malice.

"My Team and a few others know, but no one else, oh they know I'm a good medic but everyone thinks I'm a barely average Kunoichi supported by my team"

Seeing the confused look on his face she continued.

"People weren't happy when Shishou took me as her apprentice, so to pacify them she lied, I would only be a medic, but now it's about politics and protecting the Hokage and Konoha"

"Oh" Idate said looking at the woman across from him. "You really love him,huh"

Smiling softly and letting the love shine through her eyes Sakura answered him.

"More than I thought possible, Ibiki balances me, he understands my reasons, for most things and supports me. He doesn't try to hold me back, and even though we were separated for 7 months it didn't make a difference, we picked up right where we left off. He meets me blow for blow, word for word, he's probably the only man that can truly take me as I am" She stated with a laugh. "He knows the truth of my abilities and isn't emasculated, not like you could emasculate Ibiki, even the Hokage treads lightly with him. But he respects me and I respect him, he's probably the only man who could not only put up with me but as I said truly handle me and I love him with all my heart" Sakura finished with tears in her eyes.

Idate sat dumbstruck at Sakura's confession.

"Will you excuse us a minute Idate, Hellcat and I need a chat" Idate jumped in his chair as his older brother came up behind him and saw the teary eyes of his wife.

"Yeah, no problem" Idate said as he got up and walked over to pay the waitress leaving the two alone. Turning around he watched in awe as Ibiki crouched on his heels to wipe the tears from Sakura's eyes and whispered to her, what ever he was saying brought a smile to her face and suddenly she launched herself into his arms as she kissed him. Idate was unable to stop his laughter as her hug brought them to the ground, seeing his brother like that made him seem more human, not the feared man he was in so many nations and watching them together he had to admit they fit together. The tall, scared, leather wearing, hard-ass and the caring, seemingly soft, delicate, beautiful blossom of Konoha, who hid her thorns behind her petals. Yes, Idate concluded as scary as it was they were well suited together.

Seeing them stand up he made his way back to the couple, nodding to his brother he stretched out his hand.

Looking warily at Idate, Ibiki took the offered hand in his own.

"Congratulations Ibiki, but I swear if you hurt her you will be neck deep in shit, not only will I tell her team, but also the Hokage, all of Konoha, the Kazekage, his family, everyone that knows and loves Sakura will be coming after you and with those odds you won't be able to scare them all away"

Ibiki looked at his younger brother with respect in his eyes, it was an effective threat even he would have trouble against those odds. Nodding his acceptance he took his brother in a very quick grab and release man hug, leaving Idate slightly bewildered.

"Lets go back to Tazeko's" Ibiki proposed slinging his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Is he mad at me about the wall" Sakura questioned, as they pulled ahead with their long legs.

Watching his brother and his wife walking in front him Idate smiled at how life worked out, one thing was for certain Konoha would be a very interesting place to be when the locals found out about the couple.

_Hmm well there you go hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger_


	29. Chapter 29

_Usual disclaimer._

Honey brown eyes surveyed the two ninja standing before her, taking in the distance between them and the slight jitters they both seemed to be exhibiting, more evident in her surrogate daughter than in Morino, but they both looked like ants had been poured down their backs. Could they not even pretend to try and get on the blonde Hokage sighed, they were two of her best ninja but they were nearly always at each other throats.

"How was your vacation Sakura" she questioned.

"Fine Shishou" her daughter replied as she scowled at Ibiki on her right.

With a shake of her head Tsunade prayed for sake to put up with them, they were ninja not bloody 5 year olds, haa, 5 year olds would act better than those two, she realised.

Turning her attention to her Head of Interrogation and Torture she addressed him

"Did you get the information you needed Morino-san"

"The information is sketchy, it will need some more looking into but it does raise suspicions, I will give you a full report by the end of the day" the tall man replied.

Nodding her head in acceptance, Tsunade allowed herself her guilty pleasure of eying Ibiki, God he was fine, strong, commanding, taking no shit, a fine specimen of Alpha male, if she was a few years younger she'd nearly give up her entire months allowance of sake to take him to bed. He would be worth the loss of sake she mused to herself as her active imagination took over, under that coat most likely lay the most delicious muscles in Konoha, damn she needed to get otu of her office, Tsunade realised. With a slight shake of her head she pulled herself back to reality, taking in Sakura's constant fidgeting she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong Sakura"

"Sorry Shishou, just an itch"

"Any thing else to add, no, good, get out of here, I'll see you later" dismissing the two out of her office, she mourned the fact that Ibiki's coat also hid the view of his ass as she reached for her sake.

"Oh GOD" Sakura exclaimed as she walked into the hallway and started attacking her back, itching away at it, Ibiki watched on amused as he rubbed his own chest to relieve the itchy feeling he was having. Looking around to ensure that they were truly alone in the corridor and away from the peeking holes, he bent down and whispered

"See you later Hellcat"

Stopping her itching momentarily Sakura gave a little smile and mouthed back to him 'later' before turning around and walking down the corridor. Enjoying the view she was presenting him of her backside Ibiki smirked to himself as he began to settle his face into his ANBU feared look as he walked towards the ANBU headquarters absent mindedly scratching his chest.

God her back was on fire and she couldn't reach it to scratch, it was starting to really piss her off, stomping her way down the corridor of the hospital a few hours later, she made her way to Shizunes office hoping to beg some chamomile lotion of her. Catching a glimpse of her older sister role model, Sakura called out catching her attention.

"Shizune"

Meeting Sakura's gaze the dark haired woman smiled warmly and greeted her,

" Hello Sakura, how was your vacation, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was good, I was wondering if you'd look at my back its killing me, I had a cold shower but I think I need a lotion" Sakura asked.

"Of course, go into exam room 2 and I'll bet there in a second" Shizune responded kindly.

"Thanks Shizune" Sakura took off smiling to the exam room trying to rub between her shoulder blades.

Lowering Sakura's shirt back down, Shizune bit her lip as she walked around to face her, with a sheepish smile she started

"Well Sakura, I hate to tell you but you have poision ivy"

"WHAT! How the hell could I have gotten . . . . . . that bastard I'll kill him" Sakura half shouted, her eyes on fire as her face took on a look of wrath.

"Um. . . " Shizune was stumped, what the hell.

"Shizune – sama, could you please come here" a meek young nurse interrupted her thoughts, with a gesture to Sakura she left to help the young nurse. "Whats wrong Tanisa?"

The young woman nervously bit her lip," am, ah, an ANBU came in, he has a rash, am I'm . . . , I can't . . . I'm afraid of him" the nurse quickly concluded.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the rookie she instead smiled gently "Okay, send him to exam room 2 in a few minutes, I just need to get some medicine for my patient, then I'll deal with him."

Bowing deeply in thanks the young woman's relief was obvious as she scurried off. Gathering the medicine and swabs she needed for Sakura, Shizune was making her way back to exam room 2 leisurely answering a medics question when she heard an almighty crash and shouting from the end of the corridor. Exchanging a panicked look with the medic they sprinted down the corridor to see the cause, sliding into the room they were dumbstruck.

Sitting on the bed rubbing her back as she waited for Shizune to return Sakura was fuming it was all the bastard faults, if he hadn't wanted to be in control they wouldn't have fallen on the ivy, she had been happy out on top of him riding his body, his thick, hard cock inside her, as he pistoned up in to her, but no he had to be in charge and had flipped them onto the ivy, her on bottom. And now she had poison ivy, that bloody controlling, hard ass . . . .

"Manipulative BASTARD!" she half shouted, growled out.

"Haruno" speak of the bloody devil, Sakura raised her eyes to see Ibiki coming into the room rubbing his chest, well at least he wasn't unaffected she noted as she started to attack.

"You Bastard, this is your fault, you freaking, manipulative, controlling bastard" she shouted at him, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Haruno" Ibiki questioned as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Poison ivy, you bollocks"

"And that is my fault, how"

Seeing red at his ignorance Sakura grabbed the nearest thing to her, a vase of flowers and with one hand flung the vase and its entire contents at Ibiki, making a resounding crashing noise as Ibiki ducked and it smashed against the wall, shattering into pieces and covering the floor in flowers and water.

"If you weren't such a bloody controlling manipulative bastard it wouldn't have happened, you just had to be in charge, to take over!" Sakura ranted at him as Shizune and a medic slid into the room horror etched into their faces as they saw the damage Sakura had done, and heard the last of her accusation.

"You bloody Bastard!" Sakura finalised as she made her way out of the room, pinning Ibiki with a menacing look while sweeping past Shizune and the medic. Recovering quickly Shizune called after her, "What about your treatment?"  
"I'll get Ino to treat me, as long as i'm away from him" Sakura retorted as she stomped angrily down the corridro, leaving Shizune to deal with Ibiki.

Turning around to face the ANBU, Shizune smiled sheepishly at him and hid the apprehensive feeling she was having, seeing Ibiki's glare she sighed, thinking of Tsuande she wondered how she always ended up cleaning up after the irate Kunoichi's.

_Don't question the whys just be happy its another chapter, the chances for me to write may disappear soon again, so enjoy it while you can. Please enjoy and let me know what you think._

_Lots of love _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	30. Chapter 30

_Dia Duit, another Chapter for you, I in no way, shape or form have any rights to Naruto, just love it. _

_Oh, did any one else cry at the last 3 manga's – is that character I really don't want to die dead or do you think he's just hurt and Sakura or Tsunade will heal him – I don't want him to die, I was on the phone to my boyfriend crying about it, he told me later he was proud he didn't laugh at me as it only fictional, but then my key –ring with the character broke – is that a bad sign. I don't want him to be dead, if you read the manga please share – he's not dead right – manga land, he'l survive._

Rubbing the soothing lotion on her friends back Ino watched the expression on her face flicker from anger to annoyance to one of scheming, Forehead had just waltzed in to the flower shop, shoved the treatments into her hands and with out care that any one could see, had stripped off her shirt and presented Ino with her red and scratched back. Seeing a few jounins stopping outside the shop window to drool at the sight of a nearly topless Sakura, she had dragged her friend into the back of the shop away from perverted eyes. Spreading the last of the lotion down her lower back she decided Sakura could sort her own ass and began to screw the tops back on the bottles, watching her out of the corner she immediately started her interrogation.

"So forehead, are you going to tell me what happened or do you just enjoy making me play nurse to you."

Once again Ino was impressed by Sakura's amazing temper, she had just been sitting there with a thoughtful, okay a scheming look on her face and now she was up striding around the room in only her breast bindings ranting and muttering.

"Bloody, manipulative Bastard! Not happy. .. ...always. . fucking. . . control. . . . asshole . . . . couldn't leave it be . . . . . ."

Hearing only snatches from Sakura, Ino screwed up her face in thought before remembering it would encourage wrinkles, quickly smoothing out her face she thought over the last few weeks and came to a conclusion of sorts, she might not have been as smart as Sakura but she knew it was better to get people to admit to stuff rather than to drag it out of them.

"Does this have anything to do with your vacation? Was it bad?"

Caught by a specific question Sakura turned around and her face lighted up with a smile "No, my vacation was good, very relaxing."

Taking in Sakura's obvious relaxation at the topic, Ino's face took on a predatory grin "Oh, reeeeally, hmmm so you got some yummy ass huh"

"Ino" Sakura gritted out in a voice of steal, sighing Ino tried a new topic, Sakura was one of the most open people she knew but even with topics they regularly talked about she would sometimes label some thing as no-go and not even Ino dared ask more.

"Fine fine, so you enjoyed your time"

Gently smiling Sakura tucked some hair behind her ear and with a gentle smile nodded her head "Yeah I really did. I made some new friends, there's this lovely little pub, you'd like it, young locals there every day" she shared flashing Ino a smile "good shopping, nice slow pace, no worrying, or hiding"

Confused Ino raised an eyebrow and questioned "Hiding"

Shaking her head Sakura repeated quickly "Hiding from Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Shishou, you know, just getting some peace and quiet"

"Yeah, I love my Team, but sometimes I want to kill them" Ino replied understanding and agreeing with Sakura, missing the look of relief on her face.

"So your vacation was good, did you get on okay with your escort" Ino asked remembering the conversation she had had with Team Kakashi's blonde knuckle- head "Wait, who was your escort?" she asked realising Naruto hadn't actually told her. She swore she could hear the grinding of Forehead's teeth, she saw her jaw clenching as she closed her eyes and breathed before responding.

"Morino Ibiki"

That name made Ino shiver "Oh, he scares me" the blonde admitted quietly, for her.

Snapping her head up to meet Ino's gaze Sakura tilted her head in question, concern on her face.

"Dad works with him in interrogation, he's a good ninja but ruthless according to Dad, when I see Dad at work I just feel he knows everything im thinking when he looks at me, the Interrogation squad say he will do absolutely anything to get what he wants and he likes blood and pain" she admitted.

Looking at her friend Sakura contrasted this information with the man she married, it didn't scare her or turn her off him, it just made her realise that Ibiki gave up a lot for Konoha too. Thinking it over she couldn't think of anyone in Konoha that was as friendly with Ibiki as Tazeko and the gang, everyone feared him here, he was the children's bogey man, jounins nightmare and Konoha's enemies feared him. He understood her role as Shadow as his was similar as the Head of ANBU, they had to be ruthless, scary, and deadly, while she could be herself around her friends, he only had her and their friends in Tea to relax with. Okay, maybe she'd cut him some slack but no way in hell was he getting away scot free from this she promised as she began voicing her thoughts without realising.

"Bloody Giant, wasn't happy where we were, just had to be in charge and move us, all his fault" while not as angry as before her voice was still accusatory.

"Forehead? Wait let me get this, he moved camp and you got poison ivy" Ino questioned her friend.

"He got it too"

Letting out a little laugh Ino smiled, okay if the big scary Morino Ibiki got poison ivy maybe he wasn't so scary.

"Bastard deserved it . . ................ and more" Sakura said as it was her turn for her face to turn predatorial.

"Forehead, forehead, wait remember this is still Morino Ibiki Head of Interrogation and Torture, don't get into any thing you can't get out of, your only a medic Sakura, no family jutsu or skills" Ino tried to remind her friend as she continued to smile until Ino mentioned she had no skills. Sakura knew she didn't mean it as an insult or vindictively, she like so many others thought Sakura was just a medic, nothing else, it hurt to be underestimated and even more so when she knew there were some who thought of it vindictively. But she had settled this with herself long ago, it was worth it and it wouldn't be forever, plus she had Ibiki, tall, strong, handsome, sexy, dominating Ibiki, all that yumminess was hers and hers alone, even if her Shishou thought she could eye him up, he belonged to her. Attempting to reassure her friend she began.

"I'm not stupid Pig . . . but as head medic . . . . . there are some strings I can pull . ." she trailed off as she schemed, Ino taking in the look on her face momentarily felt sorry for Morino, Sakura wasn't the best ninja, but as apprentice to Tsunade, a top medic and head of the ANBU treatments she was powerful woman, she could if she wanted make Morino's life hell. About to say something she was interrupted by the bell of the shop door ringing and her father calling out.

"In the back Dad"

"Hello Yamanaka –san"

"Hey baby, Sakura, how are . . ." Inocihi cut off mid sentence as he saw the state of a near topless Sakura and promptly turned his back to his daughter and her friend as he went red.

Flushing red Sakura realised she had been going around in only her chest bindings for the last 20 minutes, quickly grabbing her top she shrugged into as she apologised.

"Its okay Sakura, how was your vacation" Inoichi asked good naturedly, conversing with them for a few minutes Sakura thought of a perfect plan. Seeing the light bulb moment on Sakura's face, Ino was instantly wary

"Forehead?"

"It's perfect, gotta run Pig, I'll see you later, bye Yamanaka-san" Sakura sang out as she ran out the door and down the street. Raising an eyebrow at his daughter Inocihi waited patiently, curious as to what Sakura was on about.

As the perfect Daddy's girl it didn't take long for Ino to crack.

"Morino Ibiki moved their camp, causing Sakura to get poison ivy now she's going to get revenge" Ino spieled out quickly.

"Oh God" Inocihi about to curse the girls foolishness, stopped short as he remembered the series of tests Sakura forced an ANBU to take when he insulted her, every one was sympathetic with him for a month because of it. He was also one of the few to know that Sakura served as medic for ANBU in some missions, while the elders wouldn't like it and he knew they disapproved of her, he was proud, Sakura was like a second daughter to him and just like Ino he wanted to see her do her best. But some of the parents, especially his team thought there was more to it than just that, they had talked about it at the barbeque restaurant and late at night, they had all seen it, moments when she held back, when the anger was visible in her eyes and body but she forced herself to relax, the fierceness with which she healed, her loyalty to her team, to her friends, he just hoped she wouldn't get hurt.

Unable to hide the smirk on her face Sakura nearly bounced into the ANBU headquarters, the precious scroll held tightly in her hands. Waving to the same rookie at the desk she smiled and bit her lip as he quickly stood up and pointed to the briefing rooms, slumping down into his seat as she walked past. Knocking on the door she didn't wait as she opened the door and walked in, seeing Ibiki with the ANBU captains once again she did nothing to stop the Cheshire cat smile that took over her face.

Turning around to see who came through the doors Ibiki raised an eyebrow at the huge 'cat's got the cream' smile on his Hellcats face and the glint in her emerald eyes, one on its own would have made him wary, but both were setting off alarm bells in his head and in the privacy of his own mind he admitted it made him slightly nervous. After what happened at the hospital she should be trying to beat the shit out of him, not bouncing into his briefing room – once again with out permission, all smiles.

Seeing the expectant looks on the captains' faces he quickly started to enquire to her presence.

"Haruno"

"Morino-san"

So butter wouldn't melt in her mouth he thought, okay, polite it was.

"What can I do for you Haruno?"

"I was going over the medical reports for the Hokage and found a large irregularity I'm afraid, as you know all ANBU must have a full medical exam every 3 months to ensure mission fitness due to the high level and rank of their missions" seeing Ibiki nod in agreement Sakura continued, on her smile broadening even more if possible, "Well I'm afraid some have neglected in this and if they don't comply with this rota they will be removed from duty and seen in the usual schedule of the hospital"

Damn, Ibiki thought that would mean his ANBU could be out for months, what fools didn't get examined.

"Post the rota Haruno, I'll make sure they all go" he promised.

"I was hoping you'd say that" she admitted as Ibiki and the captains looked at her suspiciously.

"You haven't had a full check up in over 8 months, your first on the list" with this little tid- bit Sakura flashed them all a smile and practically skipped out the door, stopping abruptly she turned around to face the men and with a feral grin gleefully informed them "And when I saw a full medical exam I mean a _full_ medical exam"

Causing the captains to gulp she resumed her prancing and once again left them alone in the briefing room. Feeling slightly caught out Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the list and saw he had only 30 minutes to get to the hospital for his exam, ordering his captains to circulate the rota he left Headquarters imaging ways to show his Hellcat that what she thought was punishment for him, was actually for her once she had them in the exam room alone. Thinking of all the equipment available in an exam room Ibiki started smirking dangerously, scaring civilian and ninja passer- bys alike, as he realised all the opportunities available to use on his Hellcat to get her to beg for satisfaction from him.

Arriving at the hospital and making his way to the nurses station he quickly handed a copy of the rota to a young nurse who looked ready to faint if he had much as said boo to her. Quickly disappearing around the office door an older nurse came out, seeing the Head of Torture and Interrogation at the desk she understood the younger woman's fear.

"Morino- sama you are here for your exam?" she questioned as politely as possible.

"Yes" Ibiki confirmed with a stern nod of his head unsettling the nurse with his abruptness.

"Well if you'll please follow me to exam room5" she started down the hall with the taller man following, ushering him into the room she motioned him to sit.

"Here is a gown to change into, but as ANBU usually don't wear them its up to you, if you don't please take off your boots, socks, jacket, shirts and bandana, your doctor will be with you shortly" she informed him.

Removing the articles she had mentioned Ibiki leaned his tall strong body against the bed his arms crossed against his naked chest as he waited for his Hellcat, looking around the room he quickly catalogued the positions and props in the room that could be used.

Raising his eyes to the door as it opened he felt sick, for once in his life Morino Ibiki felt a shiver of true fear as the colour drained from his face.

Taking in the sight of the woman in the door – she was wearing the female uniform, he felt disgusted, she was a big woman well into her 30's with frizzy thinning grey hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, thin lips, beady eyes, a thin sharp nose and double chin giving her a look of sucking lemons/ pinched meanness . Easily a size 24 or more she eased herself sideways in through the door, causing her ill shaped and ill suited uniform to ride up revealing rolls of fat and skin, feeling nauseated Ibiki closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Hearing a snapping sound, he looked up to see the wom . . .the doctor putting on surgical gloves.

"Well, let's start with the prostate exam" she said in a whining dull voice, the spots on her face shifting as smiled and stared in glee at Ibiki's chest.

Taking in the look in the woman's eyes and feeling truly sick he watched her close the door with an air of finality.

"Oh God help me."

From some startled nurses and a medic that worked with Shizune, from one Ino Yamanaka, from some ANBU captains, from some more startled nurses and from one 38 year old doctor, most of Konoha knew that Sakura blamed Ibiki for her getting poison ivy and more importantly they knew she had gotten revenge. Not a word was said when Ibiki returned from his Medical exam though word quickly spread about the doctor who had examined him, making all cringe and pity him, as well as fear for their own medicals. But strange how life works, all others who went for their exams had Shizune or the Hokage's apprentice exam them and never had they been more pleasantly treated than by the pink haired medic, with her caring attitude, beautiful smiles and interest in their health, more than one ANBU walked away a little in love with the young pink haired woman, once again trying to think why they had been afraid of their medical exam.

Sitting down to file the medicals Sakura smiled to herself, while Ibiki would get some sort of revenge he couldn't do too much as the exams had to be done, it was regulation and something the Hokage and elders strongly agreed on. But it was she who had sorted the rota and the examining doctors, leaning back into her chair she smiled openly; it was good to be in charge.

_Well, I hope you like,_

_firstly the doctor, I know it not very nice and its veery tv mean but for me it fit as a way to get back at Ibiki and to any one that's over weight reading this please don't be offended, while not too big im eur size 14 and 5'8 – curvy according to friends, I was a really big child and got teased and bullied a lot about my weight so I would never say something regarding weight to offend someone purposely._

_I will be honest, I admit I am basing this on someone I know, but in my defence she is the most gods awful, boring stuck up, person you could meet and many others think it too. I also I am a B**** this I admit too._

_Please continue reading my fic even though im a B####, please, please, please._

_Please review and let me know what you think – I will be prepared for flaming._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_

_(Please don't hate me)_


	31. Chapter 31

_Usual Disclaimer, own nothing, no rights, no way, but I wish I did._

Oh god that manipulative bastard, she should have known those hooks near the closet door weren't just for clothes thought Sakura as she rubbed her wrists trying to make the blood flow again after being tied up for nearly an hour.

An hour of begging and screaming as Ibiki brought her to the edge of orgasm again and again until she begged, pleaded, sobbed and moaned. He had tied her up the minute she came in the door, tying her up to the hooks with soft scarves the colour of midnight blue with her toes barely resting on the floor, he had once again cut her clothes off with a kunai and teased her body, nicking her breasts to increase their sensitivity, God she was starting to love that kunai. He had slowly taken off his own clothes giving her an eyeful of his gorgeous body, more teasing and making her wet just from the sight of him. He had licked every inch of her body, found every erogenous zone imaginable, licked and sucked her until her juices wetted her thighs, coating his hands and face, God Almighty it was amazing.

But he made her wait, made her beg, plead, sob, moan and then, then he made her scream, claiming her viciously, strongly, dominating her, showing her who was in charge, for who else could make her feel like this, reduce her to this, she mused as she sat in a heap resting against the wall barely able to feel her body. He had filed her completely, thrusting every single hard thick inch he had into her, she was so wet he had slid in to her easily, their love making punctuated with the squelching sounds of their flesh as he fucked and slapped into her, making her whimper and hold onto the binds that held her. She had shaken so hard she had thought she would pull the hooks from the wall, but strangely, as before she felt no need or want to use her strength, happy in the position of submissive and leaving Ibiki to dominate her as he drove her body blissfully and relentlessly into orgasm, making her scream and buck against him as he himself exploded into her. Both had to catch their breath before they could move, Ibiki using the kunai to cut Sakura's bindings from the hooks as they had been pulled too tight to unknot. God, if this was how he was going to punish her she'd have to piss him off some more, it was amazing. Squatting down in front of her naked, sweaty and oh so attractive Ibiki handed her a glass of water, snatching it out of his hands she greedily drank it down, the cool liquid soothing her throat and rehydrating her system.

"Well Hellcat are you going to behave?" he questioned her a slight smirk on his face.

"Only until you piss me off again" Sakura countered.

"Good. I'd hate to lose opportunities to discipline you Hellcat" Ibiki responded as he helped her up onto her feet and towards the bed. Sliding into the bed with him Sakura smiled as she rested her head against his large chest and cuddled into him.

"Hah like you need a reason, but it makes it more fun and you deserved it" she murmured to him her voice soft and sated. Unable to suppress a shiver as he remembered the events of the day before Ibiki shifted more comfortably into the pillows as he enjoyed the feel of his Hellcat in his arms, every moment was precious as they could have to separate for days on end at any moment.

"As fun as it is Hellcat, please don't do that to me again"

Giggling slightly Sakura raised her head to meet his gaze.

"Was the poor baby scared" she teased.

"Sakura" Ibiki attempted to growl out, but seeing the mischievous look in her green eyes he sighed and smirked bending his head for a kiss he admitted

"God yes, have you seen that woman, I think I could use her in Interrogation ,show her to a prisoner and they'd cry immediately and the way she looked at me" Ibiki screwed his eyes shut and gave a dramatic shiver causing Sakura to laugh, smiling at her he continued, enjoying the banter with her.

"You're lucky I love you, the way she looked at me, I thought she was going to pounce on me, not just give me an exam."

"Aww my poor baby, don't worry I'll protect you from the mean doctor" Sakura promised a full blown smile on her face and eyes filled with amusement as she tangled her legs with his.

"You'd better Hellcat, I think I'm afraid to go near the hospital again in case she attacks me"

Unable to hold back her laughter Sakura gave in to her fit of giggles clutching her side as Ibiki smirked at her lovingly, gods he thought, she really was beautiful and she was right, it was fun to tease each other, especially if he got to punish her in his preferred manner. Looking at the clock he realised they needed to get some sleep for the next day, as much as he wanted his Hellcat again, they both needed sleep to get up in a few hours, especially when Sakura had to leave that bit earlier to go back to her own apartment.

"Come here Hellcat" he motioned her into the crook of his arm and kissed her deeply until she was nearly purring, arranging them onto their sides so he was spooning her protectively, he wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as possible, kissing her neck and burying his nose into her hair to smell her shampoo he sighed and murmured lovingly to her.

"Sleep Hellcat, I'll protect you"

With a smile Sakura buried herself against him and sighed happily "I love you Ibiki"

"I love you too Hellcat" Ibiki responded as he waited for her breathing to even out and for her to fall asleep completely, giving her a gentle kiss on her temple he finally relaxed to sleep, all the time keeping a gentle but protective hold on his Hellcat.

_Dia Duit._

_Bout time I put in some sort of lemon. Hope you enjoyed and to all the amazing people who reviewed, thank you so so-so much, its amazing its think you like it so much, thanks so much._

_Once again please review and let me know what you think, never could I have imagined I would have over 53,000 words and so many reviews, this story took on a life of its own, I originally thought I would have it done by 30,000, hah, I still have 2 years to cover – I will be introducing time skips so you are forewarned._

_Lots of love_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	32. Chapter 32

_I have absolutely no rights to Naruto – I enjoy the works of a genius._

"So how was your vacation?"

Sitting across from the older woman Sakura smiled and sighed "It was good, I really enjoyed myself"

"That's good, how is it to be back" Keiko smiled at the pink haired medic happy to have been able to meet up with her in one of their rare days off at the same café as before. Female kunoichi that understood their ANBU lifestyle were few and far between, many trying to fit in with the boys, Haruno after all that was said and done was still a nice, young, caring woman, despite the rumours of her revenge against her Sempai.

Holding in her growl, Sakura's eye began to twitch as she reined in her temper.

"Ugh, wish I stayed away." Closing her eyes to control her emotions she took a deep breath and slowly began,

"The trainees act like they've never been in a hospital before, or around blood. Everyone knows about the poison ivy incident – Shishou piled me with paperwork, but it was soo worth it and Ino is dragging me out tomorrow night on a girl's night out"

Keiko resisted the urge to laugh at the emerald eyed woman, even though she was extremely skilled and deadly, the pinkette still acted like the 19 year old she should be – apart form the ninja bit. She had heard about the poison ivy, all the ANBU had, especially those who had had to go for medicals, the spiteful, dog of a doctor who had examined Morino had been too damn happy, the smile on her face being down right vile. But Haruno seemed more fearful of the fact she had to go out with the Yamanaka girl than anything else.

"Is going out so bad?" she questioned in curiosity, what could be so bad about it.

Sighing dramatically and pushing her hair away form her face Sakura sat back and replied.

"Yes, its not a night out, Ino plans like an ANBU captain, clothes, hair, make-up, pub, club, what men are acceptable and who are not, how will we attract the men, how will we decide if they'll be good for a night of fun, just kissing or all the fun to be had, how many drinks before we kiss a guy . . . etc."

"Planning worthy of the Nara kid" Keiko replied dryly, what ever happened to just going out and seeing what happened.

Seeing the woman across from her suddenly sit up with a conniving smile on her face, Keiko instantly became wary, once again she was reminded of how much Sakura reminded her of Morino at times. Slightly fearful she hesitantly enquired.

"What?"

Her emerald eyes pleading and her lips in a pout Sakura innocently proposed

"If you came out she would leave me alone a bit . . . pleassssssssssssssssse Keiko"

Spluttering Keiko shook her head "NO, no, no, sorry Sakura, I like you, but I don't like you that much"

Putting on her best puppy eyes Sakura continued pleading and begging, arguing that the two of them could just hang out together and Ino wouldn't badger them so much if Sakura explained that it was Keiko's first night out with Sakura. Inwardly she was also thinking it would be a good cover to keep Ino and her match making skills away, at least for the night, but Keiko was really nice and she truly wanted to become good friends with the woman.

Worn down by her persistent begging and nearly in tears of laughter from the cute expression on Sakura's face Keiko folded.

"Fine, fine, I'll come out, I actually haven't been out for awhile"

Beaming in delight Sakura grabbed Keiko in a fierce hug "Great, where will I pick you up or will we meet at the pub"

Hashing out the details with Keiko who was going to crash at her's after the club, Sakura left to go home genuinely happy to have a new friend and to be able to go out without much worry, it would be a while, but she knew the first few times she went out things would be a little tense with Ibiki, but no way in hell was she just going to stay at home while he was on a mission. They had been back in the village nearly a month before he got sent away on a 2 week long mission, he was due back in a day or two and she couldn't wait to see him, hug him, kiss him, smell him, feel him, touch him, and do oh so delicious things to him. Smiling as her imagination ran away with itself she realised that all that was left to figure out was what to wear tomorrow night on the girls night out, she wanted to have fun, dress sexily and enjoy the night, oh yes she realised, that would be perfect as she pictured one of her favourite outfits that she hadn't worn in a long time.

Smoothing down the sides of the dress as she stood up from the girls Sakura smiled as she sauntered over to the bar, she loved the confidence the dress gave her, a low cowl neck and bell sleeves to her elbow it seemed perfectly respectable. Until you turned around and saw the that most of the back was missing, the top half held up only by a designed band at the neck which covered her tattoo, it was loose until it hit her hips moulding her ass and legs to just above mid thigh, and in a green so dark that at times it looked black, it was the perfect dress for Sakura. Add the smokey eyes, the natural lips, and the relaxed hairstyle, was it any wonder that nearly every single males attention in the room was turned to her as she walked to the bar.

Oblivious to the attention she was getting Sakura returned to the seats and shared the drinks, it was a good night Keiko got on well with Hinata and TenTen, Ino kept giving them looks when she thought she wouldn't be seen, but with one an ANBU and the other Shadow, she was quickly caught. But ever now and then she would look at them consideringly, she had finally shrugged and started talking to Keiko about training, it was unspoken that Keiko was ANBU the girls coming to their own conclusions of how the new friends met. They danced, laughed and partied the night away losing themselves in the heat, atmosphere and wildness of the club, each earning attention if they so wished to play, the men showed their interest but none was foolish enough to force his attention, not around kunoichi. By a seemingly unspoken signal the girls broke off, Hinata going home, TenTen and Ino leaving with the lucky man of the moment and Keiko and Sakura giggling together with their arms around each other, slightly tipsy as they elegantly weaved themselves back to Sakura's apartment.

They were managing fine, just a few metres away from the apartment when the giggling started in earnest, the subject matter not important just the rush of laughter and giddiness that comes from a good night out, they were home in Konoha, it was safe and no one would bother them here, so why not relax, let their guard down and have fun.

OOMPH

Colliding with a wall the two girls fell to the ground. Ahh that's why, the walls will attack you, Sakura thought giggling as she leaned onto Keiko who started to turn white as she looked up at the wall. Shaking her head Sakura looked at the wall, when did walls have boots and legs. Raising her gaze she followed the muscular legs as they tapered into a narrow waist, a broad strong chest and wide shoulders, her eyes resting on the large bulge between the walls legs.

"Mmmm Yummy" she breathed out oblivious to the sharp intakes of breaths and the restrained laughter around her, until Keiko from her fallen position squeeked out

"Morino – san"

Ahh, looking into the strong handsome face Sakura sighed and loud enough for the four ANBU accompanying Ibiki to hear and wince, said

"Ahhww, Manipulative Bastard"

Biting his lip to contain his merriment at this wife's predicament Ibiki raised an eyebrow as she attempted to stand alongside his ANBU Keiko who was just as tipsy as the pink haired medic. He could feel his teams amusement as the two stood up Keiko trying to apologise but shutting up with a relieved sigh when he let his lip curl up in the smallest way, knowing this was a signal that he wasn't blaming her. Returning his gaze to his Hellcat he smirked inwardly as he saw her gently sway in place, taking a step towards him she raised a finger accusingly at him poking him in the sternum and raising her head to meet his eyes.

"Apologise"

Raising his eyebrow at his Hellcat he saw the amused glint in her eyes which were slightly glazed with alcohol, but she knew what she saying. Anticipating the coming fun he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down into her eyes.

"For what Haruno"

Smiling to herself Sakura replied

"You made me fall"

Her voice was slightly childish and all Ibiki wanted to do was kiss her in her endearing posture attempting to defy him and putting on a show for his team, it was fun playing with their heads.

"You crashed into me Haruno"

"You were standing there like a freaking wall"

"You should pay attention Kunoichi"

"You should have moved"

"I was walking"

"So was I. . Your older, chivalry"

Resisting the urge to laugh as he imagined his teams faces taking on looks of horrors as their bodies stiffened, when Sakura insulted his age, Ibiki replied.

"Then you should respect your elders"

"Hmmph, Beauty before Age" his Hellcat stated.

"No Haruno, its age before beauty, tut tut, you should not drink so much little girl" he goaded her teasingly, knowing she would truly lose her temper in a minute.

"Hey, I am not a little girl and I can hold my alcohol just fine!" she stated with a nod of her head challenging him.

Smirking widely for all to see he walked around Sakura forcing her to turn around as he circled her, finally coming to a stop he leaned down to her, trying to control her shaking and the urge to wrap her arms around him she concentrated in standing tall as he spoke into her ear loud enough for the others to hear.

"Then why is your skirt hiked up over your ass" he accused as he turned smartly on his heel and walked away.

Mortified Sakura's hands flew to her ass to find her dress had ridden up showing off to the world the nice black thong she was wearing. Red with embarrassment she pulled it down and quickly became angry, the bastard why didn't he tell her her skirt was up showing off her ass. Making a fool of her in front of the ANBU, that bloody, conniving . . .

"Manipulative Bastard" she screeched at his retreating form, grabbing her stiletto from her foot and hurling it at his head.

Ibiki walked away triumphantly as he heard his Hellcat shout at him, smirking he was congratulating himself when.

WHACK

"Fuck" Ibiki uncharacteristically shouted startling his team making then all take a step back in safety as he grabbed the back of his neck as it burned in pain, what the fuck hit him, he twirled around to see a black pointed toe, high heeled shoe on the ground. Raising his eyes he saw his Hellcat standing where he left her, her now skirt fixed but wearing only one shoe, raising an eyebrow he put on his most menacing face and took a step towards her.

Oops, maybe the shoe wasn't such a good idea Sakura thought quickly sobering up in terror as Ibiki took a step towards her, his face promising retribution, damn, not like I can calm him down or bribe him with a blow job now, I am so screwed she gulped.

Steeping quickly in between her friend and her commanding officer Keiko prayed for strength and cursed her stupidity, she was too nice fro her own good and now it would get her killed.

"She's drunk, not a clue what's she doing, waaay too much sake, tequila, vodka. I told her not to mix them but would she listen, No. I'll take her home now, bye Morino-san" Keiko babbled as she quickly grabbed the pink haired fool and dragged her running back to her apartment, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Shaking his head Ibiki turned and quickly marched to Headquarters, he had briefings for the next two days and then he would have the chance to pay back his Hellcat, he smirked evilly causing his team to shiver as they caught the sadistic look on his face.

Looking at Ibiki, the second in command made a note to tell the other captains exactly what happened the moment she could. Just for their own safety, of course.

Two days later found a tired Sakura in her office finishing off her reports, the administration floor was empty Sakura being the only one there at such a late hour still finishing the paper work Shishou had given her. Standing up she walked to the door when it suddenly opened revealing Ibiki standing tall and commanding in the doorway, dressed in black and leather. Sakura's gasp was a mixture of surprise and something akin to primal desire as Ibiki came in and forced her against the door behind them. His lightning movement left her securely trapped. He'd managed to wedge a powerful leg between her thighs, arms secured above her head by a single restraining hand that might as well have been steel clamped around her wrists, before she realised what was happening.

"Hello Hellcat, did you miss me."

Smiling up at him she rubbed her body against his as she peeked up at him with seductive eyes, as she relished the feel of his body against hers.

"Maybe"

"Mmmm, had you fun the other night Hellcat, out dancing, drinking, all those young fools watching you, desiring you" he questioned her a second before his mouth covered her own, effectively preventing her answer.

His lips on hers sent a jolt through her body, she loved the way he made her feel but he wanted to show him hoe much she missed him too, she tried forcing her mouth away from his hungry kiss but that only served to get her jaw captured in a surprisingly gentle hold.

"Mmmmm, but I belong to you" she confessed seductively full of pride, for who on earth could measure up to this man. Smiling Ibiki nibbled at her bottom lip until she wanted to beg for more. Sensing her eageress he covered her lips again, slipping his tongue easily into her warm mouth. The hand at her jaw drifted down the column of her neck, his feather-like touch brushing her shoulder, arm, and over the swell of her hip. His kiss deepened, demanding more from her eager mouth and with a sigh she complied.

Without breaking the contact of their lips he slipped his free hand between their bodies, rubbing her through her medic uniform. His questing hand stilled briefly when the barrier of her shirt stopped him from further movement. Sakura felt the pop of buttons as Ibiki tore the garment and her bra off with no obvious regard to its future use, making it the second uniform to fall at the hands of Morino Ibiki. He cupped the firm swell of her breast, teasing the nipple until she arched against him for more of the same. She panted to catch her breath when he added his mouth to the nipple taunting that was driving her insane. It had been over two weeks since they were together, she wanted and needed him so badly she thought she could explode with want. With her wrists still securely bound by one hand she had no choice but to only take the agonizing pleasure he was giving her, but did he really want to fight it?. Her moans filled the room, mingling with his own growls of pleasure at her response. Weak thighs parted wider, allowing his leg and groin more intimate access to her.

"Omigod," Sakura crooned when his powerful leather clad groin began a gentle undulation between her legs, coating it with her arousal. She could feel the reluctance when he pulled away from her throbbing breast, whimpering her own protest at his abandoning mouth and tongue.

"Look at me, Hellcat" Until that moment, Sakura hadn't been aware she'd closed her eyes, head thrown back against the door in complete surrender. The last thing she wanted to do now was talk, not when her body was demanding release.

"No," she cried as his hand released her breast, eyes snapping instantly open to send him a pleading look.

"Do you want me to stop Hellcat?"

"Do it and die." She snarled yanking her hands from his grip as she started grabbing and ripping his clothes off until he was as naked as she. Her hands shook as they travelled over his muscled chest, grazing hardened nipples. His quick intake of breath let her know he wasn't unaffected -- well, that and the huge thick cock prodding at her belly. Allowing her hand to travel between their bodies to touch the top of his cock, she rubbed this pre-cum over its tip. The look in his eyes made her feel like the most desirable woman alive. She slid her hand down his shaft, caressing him with her fingers. He throbbed in her firm grip while she pumped him slowly. Not without his own method to incite, he increased the pressure between her thighs with his leg. Sakura was so turned on she thought she would explode on his muscled thigh. Her desire was only intensified by their uninterrupted gaze, each seeming to feed off the other's emotions, lowering his gaze fro a moment he was captivated by the sight of her pink lips slightly parted as she panted in desire her tongue peeking out to wet her lips, with a moan he swooped down to capture her lips with his and kiss her as fiercely as he could.

She tightened her hold on him until he groaned deep in his throat. She continued to pump his engorged length until he suddenly lifted her off her feet by her waist breaking their kiss. Sakura gave a low, throaty laugh at his impatience as he brought her across the room to her desk, sweeping the paper and folders off it, before kissing her again, effectively taking her breath away. The contact was fierce, dominating and all too brief for her hungry senses. Without delay, Sakura found her bare bottom slapped on the desk.

"I want to see that lovely ass of yours." She knew a command when she heard one, and in her heightened state of arousal she didn't challenge his order, she loved it fully compling with a little defiance. If he wanted to see her ass she was sure as hell going to give him a full view. With the wantonness of the temptress she'd become, that he made her feel like, Sakura shifted her position until she was on her hands and knees.

"Is this what you want?" she taunted, thrusting her ample bottom back and forth as if she were riding his swollen cock. Over her shoulder she enjoyed his watchful gaze, loved the tiny bit of semen accumulating over the tip of his overly aroused penis. She wet her lips in anticipation of what was to come, hoping he wouldn't keep her waiting long.

Ibiki felt he would explode right there, shooting his seed all over her backside instead of deep within her tight body where it belonged. His hands latched on to her firm round hips, pulling her closer to him. He heard her faint intake of breath, smelled her musky excitement and knew she was wet for him. He kneaded her soft, round ass with firm strokes, garnering another lusty moan from her lips, and could wait no longer. With a restraint he was surprised he still maintained, he spread her legs wide and was happy with how easily she submitted to him. Without prompting, she pushed her ass further in the air, leaning forward to offer herself to him. He spread the moist lips of her folds to expose her hot, pink channel for his view. His entry was painstakingly slow, and he savoured each inch that buried him deeper into her. Her tightness engulfed him with little resistance thanks to the extra lubrication.

"Oh, yes," she cried in a whisper, head falling forward. It turned him on even more to hear her enjoyment. Her fingers trying to grip the desk when he finally impaled himself completely in her warmth. He needed to take things slowly, it had been 2 weeks since they were last together, she could heal herself and was used to him fucking him her, but he wanted to be a little gentle with her to show her through it all that he loved her. But damn if she didn't feel so warm and tight around him. She eased forward, dislodging half of him before pushing her ass back against him until he was buried deeply in her pussy once again.

"Hellcat," he croaked, but couldn't manage a coherent thought, let alone formulate words when she repeated the action. He gripped her hips to still her but found his own body leveraging itself to join her lusty movements. He plunged deeply into her pussy, each thrust taking him closer to the edge. Determined to make her feel what he felt and to hear her scream, he reached under her body, his hand lodging between her thighs as he sought her clit. Moist heat drenched his fingers when he reached his target.

Sakura jerked against the thick middle finger rubbing her excited clit. He stroked her steadily from behind while fingering her nub until she felt as if her legs would give out beneath her from the extreme pleasure.

"I'm coming, oh, God Ibiki I'm coming," she moaned as her body tensed against his multiple ministrations, her orgasm washing over her so suddenly she could only ride the waves of its effects as she screamed his name. Ibiki pounded into her with quicker strokes as her hot, wet walls contracted repeatedly around his cock. Seconds later he was shouting his own explosion, letting his seed flood her womb in a warm flow.

If it weren't for his restraining arm she would have crumpled beneath him. Her ebbing orgasm left her oh-so-sated and decadently weak. Sakura silently basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking, not protesting when Ibiki pulled her back on top of him as he sat in one of her chairs. He stroked her back while she contentedly listened as his heart rate settled to a steady rhythm as she tucked her head under his chin, resting on his strong chest. In that moment all was right with the world. Gone was the tension that surrounded them when the everyday reality of their lives was present. In that instant they only belonged to one another. Absently she circled his puckered nipple with her forefinger; wishing things could stay as they were. Her stomach growled loudly, vibrating against his taut abs, hearing his grumble of amusement she looked up at him and smiled giving him a quick kiss on the lips, mischievously saying.

"Sorry, I was going home to eat, but some one interrupted me"

"Well then Hellcat, lets go home and eat, we have some catching up to do" he said as he quickly stood up and gathered their clothing in his hands. Wrapping his arms around his wife's naked torso he bent his head kissing her neck and made the hand signs to transport them back to his apartment.

Peace, solitude and privacy, no one would dare knock on his door, he would have his Hellcat all to himself for a few hours. What could be better?

Well he did still owe her a spanking for throwing her torture device of a shoe at him, oh yes, they would certainly be having an eventful few hours.

_Well I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Next update will be in a week or so. Thank God it's nearly Christmas, holidays- well kinda._

_Lots of love, The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x_


	33. Chapter 33

_I have no rights to Naruto._

She was the student of the legendary Copy-ninja, member of Team7 now Team Kakashi, apprentice of the fifth Hokage, top medic-nin and the Shadow of Konoha, to give her some titles. But with all this, for all her insubordination and loss of temper she still respected the chain of command, her Shishou, but most importantly she respected her husband, she loved him and it was this reason that stopped her from asking him what was going on.

While as relaxing, erotic and thoroughly enjoyable as it had been, Sakura had known their honeymoon had been a mission for Ibiki, who spent hours looking up contacts, gathering information and piecing the jigsaw together into hundreds of ways only to start all over again with new information. He had reluctantly told the Hokage he needed to look into some other leads, the inability to not be quickly handing his leader the entire jigsaw gnawing at his mind.

So she watched and when she could, she comforted, loved and was simply there as a pillar of comfort and strength for her husband, insisting he come to bed to mind her, taking him away from the endless mounds of paperwork and notes he had at hand. She never enquired about what he was doing, never badgered him for information, and no matter how much she wanted, no matter how much her curiosity ate at her she never asked him to tell her what was going on.

They were both key players, each understanding the importance of classified information, the need to keep their own secrets, in any other relation such secret keeping would have destroyed the couple but they were focused on protecting Konoha and their precious people, this was their goal, a goal that would allow them to be together publicly – while perhaps putting some people in hospital from shock, but that was just a fun benefit.

So Sakura waited, knowing from the moment he returned from his mission that the time was coming, cherishing the hours and stolen nights they had together until Ibiki's information came together and the next jigsaw would start. Waiting for the influx of patients and Ninja for her to treat in the hospital, for the missions to increase, waiting for the storm to break.

It started slowly, but quickly escalated, the six man team of Team Kakashi going on seemly ordinary missions into Tea, Grass, Sound and Rock, but with orders to keep an ear to the ground, collect this scroll, visit this informant, investigate this rumour while your there. And then when she got back she would be sent as the medic with an ANBU Team to investigate new Rogue ninja sightings, to collect the information from more deadly sources than Team Kakashi dealt with and eliminate possible threats, being sent to Tea with Keiko and her team became common and the friendship between the two women strengthened, each taking comfort in it and becoming close.

At the same time she was the Shadow of Konoha and as such would come back from solo missions in the dead of the night tired, bloody and feeling as though another piece of her soul was missing. She always argued that she would gladly give up her soul, her innocence, her goodness to save the innocents, to save Konoha, if you are capable of saving others you should and as a medic nin she believed she should balance, yes she killed, she fought, but she did it to save others, the powers she had to fight with she also used to heal, to save lives – she as not a complete monster.

But lately when all it seemed to be was an endless cycle of fighting, killing and washing the blood off, she cried, falling to the floor in the shower, tears streaming down her face, choking for breath, for sanity she cried, she cried for her innocence, her childhood, her soul, her home that she strove to defend, her friends that she wanted to save, her Team that was her family and her husband that she loved.

It was then that Ibiki would softly come into the room, turn off the water and scope her up off the floor, drying her off he would settle her in bed, protecting her in his arms. He was older, wiser? When it came to controlling emotions yes he was wiser, he had made peace with himself long ago, but he knew her strength came from her emotions making her unbelievably strong, but it would drain her, leaving her vulnerable, unable to hide behind her temper, so he swore to protect her as best he could. She could have known everything if she asked but she didn't and he was relieved, he didn't want to worry her, so he accepted her silent comfort and support and responded in kind, loving and protecting her as best he could. When she was sent on missions he knew better than to doubt her ability, but he worried about his Hellcat, silently tracing a new scratch or scar with relief when he held her in his arms when she returned, tracing every curve and dip of her body when together again in bed. They both understood the importance of their roles, taking pride in their mutual goal, to protect Konoha and it's people, they had come to terms with the dangers long ago, but that was when they were alone and now together they could not stop the worry in their hearts for each other or the pounding in their ears when they went on missions.

The missions came faster and faster and the jigsaw grew, Ibiki started asking his Hellcat for opinions when she offered to read his reports, falling as easily into sync with this as they did in bed new angles came into play, new grooves for the jigsaws and Ibiki felt fear when he heard the outcome of his Hellcats latest mission.

_Dia Duit,_

_Okay hope that helps clear up things, from lasrber's review I think my plot hints may have been too subtle – or I just totally didn't write them properly, and I may have been focusing on Ibiki and Sakura too much, if you agree, sorry but I just wanted to show their relationship and set reasons for peoples shock. There will be more action coming, this is an attempt to speed things up and to summarize what hapened from when Ibiki and Sakura were at the hospital to her misson - its a few months. _

_Anyway please review._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	34. Chapter 34

_I have no rights – I enjoy_

As the Head of Torture and Interrogation he was not worried, just waiting for information, as a husband he was worried for his Hellcat. Team Kakashi had left nearly a week ago on a reconnaissance mission, fairly routine but in the current climate it had an extra edge, still not much to make him worried but when reports came in that there were multiple sightings of rogue nins and that Team Kakashi had to separate and join Team Asuma, Ibiki started to worry.

Now nearly 9 days since Team Kakashi had left Ibiki was growing anxious and frustrated, extra information had come from the rogue nins captured in the last few days and none of it was looking good, the reports were being written, the ANBU captains briefed and the war chambers cleaned for use. Sitting in his office surrounded by reports, maps and calculations Ibiki awaited the arrival of Anko to discuss the newest information. The sudden pounding of footsteps outside the ajar door and shouts of shock running up the corridor brought Ibiki to his feet, striding to the door he pulled it fully open to find Anko meeting him halfway. Taking a deep breath the purple haired woman pulled a grimace and in a hard voice said.

"Team Kakashi and Asuma returned with an S-class rogue, they were set up, the Yamanka girl and Nara kid from Asuma's team were injured as was the Uchiha, but the Haruno girl on Kakashi's team is in a serious condition"

It took every ounce of his self control to not break, to not roar in anger, to not pull Anko to him and demand answers and most especially it took everything in him to not run to the hospital to see his Hellcat.

"What happened?" he enquired from his second in command, his voice cool and composed, showing no hint towards his inner strife.

"It was a set up from the start; they knew Kakashi's team was coming. The bastards used kids as bait, separated the team, some of the kids died, Team Asuma were there too, they had some poison that Haruno had to remove but then it got her I think" Anko reported knowing her report was sketchy at best but until Team Kakashi and Asuma reported no one would have the full details.

"And the Rogue they caught?"

"Isolation"

Clenching his fists in his pockets Ibiki bowed his head as if in thought but in reality he was trying to calm and smooth his face into his usual scary demeanour, he had a job to do, to find out what exactly happened and get as much information as he could off the enemy as quickly as possible. His Hellcat would have to wait, not only would it give the game away if he went running to the hospital but he would only get in the way. . unless.

Snapping up to his full height Ibiki grabbed a report file and strode past a startled Anko forcing her to hop out of his way.

"Keep him in isolation, let him sweat" he ordered her as he walked down the corridor.

"But where are you going?" Anko shouted to his retreating form.

"To get the report off Hatake"

Looking in to the Intensive Care room, Ibiki felt his heart breaking, his chest constricting, was he still standing, breathing. It felt as if he wasn't even there his mind and body trying to deny what he saw but at the same time his ever present logic making him acknowledge that the form on the bed was his wife, his Hellcat.

She was pale, too pale, her beautiful pink hair matted and clumsily tied back showing the bruising on her forehead as well as the scrapes on her left check. The bruising formed a mottled necklace as it continued down the side of her face and neck disappearing under her hospital gown. She was hooked up to various machines the continuous beeping, pumping and echoing a melody to show she lived. He could see the cuts on her hands, the bandages that most likely covered stitches and he thought she looked too small and fragile lying in the hospital bed. Her energy hidden, her eyes shut, her all encompassing smile gone, he fought the tears, the anger and the need for revenge, how dare someone hurt his Hellcat, his wife, his love. They would pay he swore, every last one of those bastards would pay. Turning on his heel he crunched the file in his hand and like a demon from the darkest pits of hell he scattered those that came within his path, the foolish ones that tried to ask him questions felt their hearts freeze and nightmares beckon as he searched for Hatake, only one thing important to him now, to find out who he had to kill for hurting his Hellcat.

"Hatake report!"

Startled from his musings as the medic checked him over Kakashi raised his head wearily his eyes widening as he took in the vision of death and wrath coming towards him in the form of Morino Ibiki.

"Morino" Kakashi said giving a half hearted wave as he sighed, the events of the week weighing down on his shoulders like Atlas holding the world.

"I need to know what happened on the mission, how the rogue was captured and your team injured" Ibiki thundered in a voice of stone his barely suppressed anger conveyed and sending a warning to Kakashi. Sighing heavily Kakashi settled himself and began the tale, he had no intention of stopping until he was finished knowing only the forces of nature or the Hokage could get him away from Morino when he was in this mood.

"The mission was to gather information on a rogue group that was in the area. The information was wrong, there was twice the number we were told. We separated for a few days then regrouped, they harried us through out. It was a trap, they had been expecting us, knew our strengths, our weakness, but they weren't prepared for Sakura that was the only reason we were defeating them, they had some back up, back up that had children as hostages. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and especially Sakura can't stand seeing any child being hurt, they tried to save them. Unfortunately they couldn't save all of them, Sakura used up a lot of Chakra healing us and the kids. They stopped holding back, started fighting tooth and nail but even more Rogues turned up.

Don't know how the hell so many kept turning up. I sent Pakkun to get help from the nearest team, Team Asuma turned up, the rogues knew their abilities too. Sakura has orders not to let others know what she is capable of, she had to start holding back, healing us more and more so we could fight but she was injured too. We all have scrapes and bruises, all injured but Sakura. Sakura she . . . . . Asuma and I cornered the leader he was getting desperate. Sasuke was hurt as was Nara and Yamanaka, Sakura was helping them, the nin we were facing threw a barrage of kunai, a distraction. He sent exploding tags at Sasuke, Ino and Nara, Sakura protected them, took the brunt of the explosion. ANBU turned up then, we were able to capture the Leader and the ANBU took care of the rest and we returned."

Through out the whole report Kakashi's voice never wavered from his deep monotone timber as he relayed and relived the events that lead up to their arrival at the hospital, oral reports never went well for him, he ran through them to get it over and done with, never stopping, never waivering until the report was complete. Worry for his team, his friends, his family grew, especially for the young pink haired woman that he regarded as a younger sister, he hated hospitals, the helpless feeling he had, he could do nothing here, this was Sakura's area, and one he prayed would help her. So engrossed in his thoughts Kakashi never noticed the tightening of Ibiki's jaw or the anger rising in his eyes, the whole report engraved on his mind.

Sighing Kakashi looked at him with a resigned face and adamantly stated "They knew us Ibiki, expected us, knew how we worked"

"What do you think?" Ibiki asked the masked man.

"I don't think, I know and so do you. Some one gave them the information, someone with access to all our files" Kakashi stated with determination and anger.

Ibiki met his eyes and nodded his head in agreement, signalling that this was not the place to talk.

"Kakashi, Morino-san," Shizune walked up interrupting their thoughts as she looked at the charts in her hand.

"How's Sakura?" Kakashi immediately asked the dark haired woman as Ibiki eagerly waited the answer to the question he was dying to ask.

Sighing Shizune lowered the charts and folded her hands.

"Not good, I'm afraid. The kunai's were tipped with poison, Sakura expelled a lot of her own Chakra removing it from Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru, it left her weak and unable to fight the poison as well as she usually could. She had some superficial injuries but the backlash from the explosion caused internal injuries, broken ribs and a fractured tibia. But our major concerns are the head injuries she sustained when she was flung from the force of the explosion."

"So heal her" Kakashi demanded as Ibiki ground his teeth and tensed his body.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself Shizune wiped some tears from her face.

"It's not they easy, the reason Sakura's so weak is that the poison affected her Chakra, that's why she had to remove it from the others as quickly as possible, she's one of the best medics otherwise it would be worse. We have to wait for the rest of it to pass through her body, the poison won't allow us to use our Chakra to heal her properly. Once it's gone we can heal her and her body will start healing it's self but until then it's kind of iffy.

"Explain!" Ibiki barked his impatience evident.

"Until the poison is gone she's in a critical condition, the quicker it's gone and we can heal her the better, the longer she's like this the more chance she has of having a brain aneurysm."

Shizune replied sadly as Kakashi closed his eyes and bowed his head in grief.

Ibiki stood there silently, not moving, hardly breathing, going over everything he had heard. The Gods would not be this cruel he thought, he could do nothing to help, he could not even stand with her team by her bedside, he was the great Morino Ibiki, most feared man in Konoha and he was useless.

"Get everything you can out that nin Ibiki, everything"

Ibiki's head snapped at the cold hard voice coming from Kakashi seeing the steely look in his eyes Ibiki nodded at the man. Resolved in his purpose he turned on his heel, trench coat flapping as he walked resolutely through the hospital and the streets as he returned to ANBU headquarters. He was Morino Ibiki, Head of Torture and Interrogation, the most feared man in Konoha and in all the bingo books. He would extract every single bit of information from his prisoner. He would make him beg, cry, scream and die. He would make him pay for hurting his wife, hurting the woman he loved and no force on earth, heaven or hell would stop him.

Walking into Headquarters he didn't see the ninja's stop in his wake, he didn't see them take a step back in fear, he didn't see the religious make the signs of their gods. He saw nothing except the path to his prisoner and when the door closed behind him with an ominous click the watching ANBU prayed that the prisoner talked, enemies they may be but even they had mercy.

_Dia Duit,_

_Obvious I actually have time now huh, writing's better. Anyway hope you like and you think its plausible, please review and let me know what you think._

_Lots of love _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x xx _


	35. Chapter 35

_**reposted, went away and realised i needed to flesh it out more**_

_Thanks so much to all my reviewers; it's great to know people are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks so much for you support and. . . . I have no right to Naruto._

"You're my sister Sakura- chan, you have to wake up, come on"

"Ugly, no amount of sleep will help your face"

"Forehead you idiot, why did you get in the way, look at you, you better wake up soon, come on forehead stop scaring me like this"

"You are not annoying Sakura, your strong. . . . . . I'm sorry Sakura."

"Sakura-chan, you will not allow this to dim your youthfulness"

"Sakura"

"Sakura-chan"

The voices were muffled and sounded far away, every time she heard one she struggled. She wanted to open her eyes but it was too much, too much effort, too much work, she was too tired. She felt as if she was swimming against the tide, the easiest thing to do was to allow the current to carry her, so she relaxed and rested. She heard the voices and felt the hands squeezing hers, while not thinking clearly she realised who visited her, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Sasuke, Lee, Yamato, Kakashi. But some one was missing, some one important, she felt the chakra signatures but none gave her the feeling of . . . . . she didn't know, something was missing.

Her eyelids felt heavy, crusty, but her head was so foggy she had to open her eyes to see what was happening, she felt the hand brush the hair from her face the kiss on her forehead, this was the feeling she was missing. Blinking she slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing in front of her, tall, strong, commanding, handsome, his eyes filled with worry and love.

"Ibiki" she whispered her voice full of longing, love and pain, as she lay on the hospital bed.

"Hellcat" Ibiki uttered in relief.

"Hurts"

"I know Hellcat, I know. But you'll be okay the poison is nearly gone"

Scrunching her face in confusion her eyes widened slightly "Poison. . . . . Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru?"

"Their okay Hellcat you saved them" Ibiki told her amazed that her first concern was always for others and not for her self, as he stroked her hand softly mindful of the drip.

"Saved" Sakura whispered, her eyes filling with tears "The children, I couldn't save them" she sobbed silently as Ibiki sat on the bed to hold her, careful of her injuries.

"Hellcat that wasn't your fault, you did all you could" Ibiki said as he tried to soothe her.

"No, I had to hold back, I failed Ibiki. . . . . . . I couldn't save them because I had to hide my abilities" Sakura softly replied as Ibiki held her, looking down at her with pain in his eyes as his Hellcat blamed herself.

"I was a liability Ibiki, I had to hold back, have others protect me. Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke were hurt because of me"

"No Hellcat, Rogue nins hurt them, you healed them, saved them, they would have died if not for you" Ibiki tried to assure her as he heard the despair and guilt in her voice.

"I'm going to tell them the truth, I'm going to fight Ibiki, show them what I can do, no more hiding, no more getting my friends hurt. I won't be a liability any more" Sakura stated her voice strengthening in her conviction, as she fought the pain the felt to get her point across.

"And what about protecting the Hokage, your friends, you'll make yourself into a target, all the work you've done the past few years will be useless" Ibiki argued afraid her feelings could change when her head cleared.

"I was young, foolish, didn't know better. This way I'll be able to protect them better, help them more" Sakura replied quietly, her head starting to feel fuzzy again.

Shaking his head Ibiki looked down at the small form of his pink haired Hellcat before saying

"That makes no sense Hellcat. You're starting to get mixed up . . . ... and I can't let you."

Eyes flying up to meet his gaze Sakura took in the determined look on his face watched as he raised a hand to cup her face.

"Wait, what happened to your hand" Sakura questioned as she pulled his hand from her face and looked at the bloody and bruised knuckles running a gentle finger over them she looked expectantly at him

Sighing Ibiki confessed "An interrogation got out of hand"

"These are nearly a week old Ibiki" she said confused.

"Hellcat, you've been unconscious for 6 days" Ibiki gently informed her.

"What? . . . the poison" Sakura half stated, half questioned, answered by Ibiki's nod of agreement.

"It's not all gone yet, but your better off then you were, they had to let your body heal naturally before they could start helping you."

"Who did you interrogate?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject as she yawned.

"Rogue nin that attacked you" Ibiki replied in a voice as hard as granite and his eyes as black as ebony sending a shiver down Sakura's spine.

"Oh. Ibiki if I had fought as well as I can I wouldn't be here, I. ...

"No Hellcat" Ibiki interrupted her. "You need to stick to your plan . . . now more than ever" he sighed.

"Ibiki?" Sakura questioned looking him in the eye.

"Your mission was set up; they knew your team's abilities and reactions, except yours."

Sakura blamed it on her foggy head and painful body, even as Ibiki looked at her expectantly she couldn't figure out what he was on about.

"It was a trap Hellcat, some one gave them the information" he stated softly watching for her reaction.

Eyes widening and temporarily forgetting her pain Sakura gasped out the one word that in a war guaranteed death.

"Traitor"

Seeing Ibiki nod his head gravelly she took a breath and slowly released it. Who would do such a thing, it was more than betraying comrades, it was betraying Konoha to a level that would result in a full blown war, and possibly the destruction of Konoha. Even Sasuke all the time he was gone and labelled a traitor he never gave the enemy any information, it was one of the reasons he was accepted back.

"Who" Sakura asked as the full implications of a Rogue nin squad, comprised of S class missing nins attacking Konoha came crashing down on her, they would kill the civilians, the children, they wouldn't care who they killed, if they attacked now it would be a slaughter with so many ANBU and Ninja out of Konoha searching for answers.

Giving an exasperated sigh Ibiki ran a hand over his face, admitting he wasn't sure.

"The rogue I interrogated didn't know, only it was someone important, some one with access to files and reports. . . but" he stopped adn was egged on by Sakura hand waving "I have my suspicions" he concluded in a voice that carried the full weight of Head ANBU.

"I can think of many people with that clearance but none would endanger Konoha like that" Sakura admitted.

Looking up at her husband she could nearly see the wheels in his head turning as she rubbed her head, the start of a migraine immanent. but she could also see the look in his eye that made him the best at what he did, there was no questions in his eyes, no doubts. Calling on the strenght that made her the Shadow, the top medic, the strenght that kept her going, she lowered her hand from her head andmet his eyes, the next question was obvious.

"So what's the plan?"

Looking down at his Hellcat, Ibiki could feel his face contorting into an evil smirk as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Two days later Ibiki was once again sorting out reports in his office when there was a timid knock on his door, after the rogue's interrogation every ANBU was giving him a wider berth than usual, Anko and the captains the only ones willing to come near him. Opening the door he was therefore not surprised to see the purple haired woman in front of him.

"Anko, report"

Following him into the room Anko grabbed a report, absentmindly flicking through the pages.

"Your interview with Haruno will have to wait"

Confused Ibiki looked at her "Explain"

"She had a relapse last night about 4am" Anko said unemotionally with a shrug, she didn't really know the girl but she felt for the medic that helped the ANBU when she could and of course she had to give the girl due for getting Ibiki as she did.

Ibiki's head swung up questionably, that was just after he left her "What?"

Nodding her head Anko continued. "Kick in the teeth huh, Shizune said she was recovering well after waking up two days ago, but now . . . . Well at least she is awake."

Seeing the look Ibiki was giving her Anko quickly elaborated.

"She has amnesia"

_Please let me know what you think, especially if it's making sense to some one other than me, i don't want to lose you, so review please and I'll do my best to have another chapter up in a day or two._

_Lots of love _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	36. Chapter 36

_I own nothing_

"You are off interrogations until you have completed a full and thorough psychological exam, am I clear Morino" the blonde haired Hokage declared as she narrowed her eyes at the tall interrogator as he stood before her desk.

Clenching his fists and jaw Ibiki stood rigid as he responded.

"With all due respect Hokage now is not the time I have many leads to follow"

"That is why you have subordinates Morino, get them to do" Tsunade replied.

"They will not be able to do the job"

Taking in the mans stance and attitude Tsunade sat back in her chair, folded her hands in front of her and questioned the Head Interrogator and Torturer.

"You mean like you do? Torturing a man for hours after he had given up all the information he could possibly know, even with the Yamanaka's help. Then beating him to a pulp with your bare fists until Mitarashi had to summon snakes to hold you? Is that the job you do Morino?."

Grinding his teeth and angered that he was being questioned like a rookie Morino barked out.

"I do what is needed and am perfectly in control of the situation"

Her eyebrows flying up in disbelief Tsunade sat up straight and with a 'are you fucking joking' look incredulously said.

"In control? When Mitarashi Anko of all people comes to me shaking and scared because of how you are acting, I know damn well you are not in control. I saw what was left of those remains – you had gotten all the information possible two days beforehand, what the hell made you go back in there. You lost it Morino and I refuse to lose a good man, so I am ordering you off Interrogations until you have been passed by psych. Am I understood" Tsunade ordered in a voice of steel leaving no room for arguments.

Taking his stoic silence for an answer Tsunade rifled through some pages before sighing and admitting

"The exam will have to be a few days, with Sakura out of commission we are down . ."

A knock on the door interrupted Tsunade and it opened to reveal a pink haired young woman entering wearing relaxed ninja attire that bordered on civilian clothing.

"Sakura, is everything okay?" Tsunade asked the young pink haired woman as she walked up to the desk and handed her some files. Looking nervously at Ibiki Sakura bowed and said timidly

"Please forgive the interruption Hokage-sama, I did not mean to interrupt your meeting but Shizune-sama said you had to sign these forms and approve the missions"

Inwardly shaking her head Tsunade sighed, Sakura being timid, the universe was losing its marbles, seeing her nervously eyeing Morino as she took in his height, attire and scars Tsunade replied.

"Thank you Sakura"

Switching her gaze back to the Hokage Sakura took in the pile of paper work and sake cup on the desk and ventured

"Am, um, um Shizune said to make sure that you actually sign and read those forms they are important"

Scowling Tsunade grabbed some sake and downed a cupful of it, waving a hand at the young woman.

"Fine , fine go on now, I'll do it"

Bowing with a slight smile Sakura nearly ran out the door before turning suddenly and with an "ANBU-san" to Ibiki and left the room.

Schooling his face to a prefect mask Ibiki turned around and asked Tsunade.

"No improvement after two weeks"

Sighing Tsunade rubbed her forehead as she informed him about her apprentice's condition.

"No, it's like a type of selective amnesia. She remembers her likes and dislikes, favourite shops and food but nothing extremely personal, some medical jargon but not enough to work at the hospital, basic Ninja skills and . . . . she doesn't remember her friends."

"And it can not be healed?" Ibiki questioned carefully controlling his reactions.

"No the brain is too tricky, even the Yamanaka's said it would be too dangerous to try anything" Tsunaade replied saddened at the condition of the young woman that she considered as a daughter.

"She's still as organized as ever and after some mishaps at the hospital Shizune swapped positions with her, she organising those file like there's no tomorrow" taking a breath to control herself Tsunade looked up at Ibiki and admitted

"The poison is still in her system and I have no idea how long her condition could last. Haa, I'd rather have the two of ye trying to kill eachother again, than keep seeing like this" she ended with a slight humph.

"I am sorry about your apprentice Hokage, her . . . . strength will be missed" Ibiki slowly replied measuring his words carefully as he looked her in the eye.

Understanding immediately that Ibiki knew about Sakura's true abilities Tsunade nodded in agreement, fine time to lose not only her daughter but one of her most valuable ninja's when the rogue's were knocking on the doors.

"Get out of here Morino, your off interrogations till further notice and I want you out of ANBU headquarters at least two days a week" Tsunade said dismissing Ibiki, so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even try to watch his ass as he left the room.

_Merry Christmas x x x x_

_This is a little filler of information so that I can try and get straight to the action in the next chapt. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing, sorry its short but it's 1.20 am Christmas morn. Enjoy._

_Lots of love_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	37. Chapter 37

_No rights_

"Where the hell are my ANBU!"

The blonde haired, honey eyed Hokage screamed out as a thunderous BOOM rang out. Another building collapsed in the distance as Tsunade grabbed the map and starting circling areas of ambush as Shikamaru informed her that those areas were already passed, cursing the older woman grabbed her sake bottle and threw it at the wall, the smashing glass corresponding with the metal clashing in the distance.

Dawn and dusk were the most likely time for invasions, the change of guard and the trickery of the sun giving advantages to the enemy, but the rogues had attacked at noon, when the sun was high and the guards on the wall reduced for lunch. As Sakura had predicted they showed no mercy but it seemed the rogues had a hard time actually finding civilians to kill and when they did, they acted like a certain dark haired woman.

xxxxxxxx

Her dark blue eyes surveyed the two ninja's in front of her as she did nothing to prevent the predatorial smile on her face as they taunted and threatened her, tossing her braid over her shoulder she changed her stance and from under her loose tunic pulled out her weapon with one hand and with the other pulled out a white mask. Meeting their eyes that were now shifting nervously from her weapon to her mask Keiko laughed as she slipped the ANBU mask over her face, her identity didn't matter, they would die soon anyway, shifting her balance before she attacked she simply said

"You should have looked underneath the underneath"

xxxxxxxx

"Six squads are still out Hokage-sama" Shikamaru informed the blonde who banged her fists on her desk sending a crack through it.

"The Rogues have breached the walls and are in the streets" he continued as Tsunade grabbed maps and reports.

Looking over at the Hokage and her disarrayed state Sakura's stomach clenched, looking out the window she saw the smoke and dust in some areas, she could hear the clashes in the street and prayed that the civilians were okay. Whispering under her breath she muttered a litany.

"C'mon, C'mon, c'mon, hurry up"

As the ninja in the room came and went with reports and plans Sakura remained in the room, what else could she do. Just as Tsunade ordered them to go to the streets and fight, the double doors opened to reveal Danzo and two root members by his side striding into the room with a superior smirk on his face as he looked at Sakura, Shikamaru and finally settled his gaze on Tsunade.

"Ah Tsunade, seems you have gotten into a spot of trouble" he challenged her with an evil glint in his eye as he looked over her shoulder and down out onto Konoha.

"Danzo, what do you want" the blonde woman ground out through clenched teeth as Shikamaru stood in front of her and she took a drink of her sake, missing the calculating look Danzo gave her as she lowered the sake cup.

"Simple Tsunade, surrender Konoha to me and I will call off the attack" he stated relaxed as he stood safely between the two root members, unmoved by the growing anger in Tsunade's eyes and the muttered 'Troublesome' from Shikamaru.

"You bastard! You were behind this, you! I knew you were a complete and utter bastard but I never thought you would stoop this low as to endanger Konoha and all the civilians!" Tsunade cried out in anger and disbelief as well as sorrow.

"From the ashes of the forest fire grows new plants. Like a forest Konoha will bloom again stronger and more deadly under my reign" Danzo stated with a maniacal look on his face.

Breathing heavily as Shikamaru and Sakura forgotten by the side looked on in horror, Tsunade's eyes widened and she stood up straight.

"Your crazy" she accused the older man before her.

"Many thought the greatest leaders were crazy but they were blinded by selfishness, never seeing what had to be done for the greater good" he countered.

"Greater good, you sick twisted bastard. I will not let you get away with this" Tsunade shouted as she launched over the desk to attack Danzo. Quicker than you could blink the root members stood in front of Danzo, one throwing a dart at Tsunade as she was landing in front of them. Her legs suddenly buckling Tsunade hit the ground clutching her neck as she fell pulling the dart from her neck "Shit" she cursed as one Root engaged Shikamaru disadvantaging him in a short range fight as the other advanced on Tsunade.

Danzo smiling in the face of his coming triumph started to speak "As you see Tsun . . ." only to be stopped by the feel of cool metal against his throat. Forgotten by the sides Sakura had come up behind Danzo and placed her kunai at his neck "Call them off Danzo" she ordered in a cold voice, the or else left unsaid.

A scowl on his face Danzo clenched his fists at the audacity of the upstart slip of a girl.

"Loyal to the end even when missing your memories"

Smiling behind him Sakura leaned over, watching the Root members get ready to charge her and for all to hear said into his ear

"Never lost them"

As she finished those three words the Root members attacked, swivelling Danzo into Shikamaru's stunned grasp she raised a hand to stop one hitting her while raising a chakra filled leg to kick the other root coming towards her. Her foot connecting with his stomach the second Root member went flying through the wall behind him and down onto the street, returning her attention to the first ninja she began a deadly dance of hand to hand, stretching her muscles and enjoying the shocked vibes that were coming from those in the rooms before quickly snapping his neck in a sickening crack.

A startled Oomph drew her attention to see Shikamaru doubled over and Danzo running out the room, about to give chase a moan grabbed her attention and she swung her head to see Tsunade leaning against her desk sweating with her eyes half closed.

"Shishou" Sakura cried as she ran to her side Danzo momentarily forgotten as she started to send Chakra into her Shishou to diagnose what was wrong with her.

Shaking himself Shikamaru stood up and made his way over to the two women "Is she okay?"

Looking up at him determinedly Sakura responded "She's been poisoned, but its such a small amount I don't understand how it's affecting her this much . . . _she took a drink of her sake, missing the calculating look Danzo gave her as she lowered the sake cup. _"Shit" Sakura cursed as she reached over to grab Tsunade's sake cup and take a mouthful swilling it in her mouth before spitting it out cursing again. "Damn, Phenol"

Now kneeling next to her Shikamaru questioned and said at the same time, "Her sake's been laced, how come she didn't taste it?"

Arranging Tsunade on the ground and placing her hands over her chest Sakura began pushing chakra into her Shishou's body.

"Top medics can naturally fight poisons, but phenol is undetectable even to some one as good as Tsunade, it's deadly. Danzo must have been lacing her sake for days, the dart must have had some sort of trigger"

Shikamaru watched as Sakura covered the Hokage in her chakra, amazed by the chakra levels she was exhibiting as well as the fighting skill she had displayed, seemed Sakura had been keeping more than one secret.

Raising her head Sakura meet Shikamaru's gaze and began

"I can't use any of the normal procedures so I have to flood her body with chakra to try and burn off the poison. You need to go get Shizune tell her about the poison and tell her to come here immediately, then you have to go find Morino Ibiki and tell him there's been a hitch in the plan" she ordered as if there was no doubt that she was in charge.

"We were counting on the Hokage publicly denouncing Danzo, we'll have to fight more now, the ANBU are in civilian clothing grab any one of them you can and send them here too" Sakura continued half talking to herself as she continued working on the Hokage. Raising her head up again she looked at Shikamaru surprised that he was still there.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Go!" she barked at him, sending him running out the door as he realised there would be a lot more surprises to come before the day finished.

_Merry Christmas!!!!_

_Well I hope that helps and please don't kill me next update will be in ¾ Days, I'm going away for the weekend. Cookie to Lasrber who guessed a possible outcome, I know Danzo is obvious but hopefully I made it a bit original. Enjoy and hopefully I'll come home in few days and find lots of reviews._

_Lots of love_

_The Rose and the Dagger _

_X x x x x _


	38. Chapter 38

_I have no rights, but please enjoy my musings._

Shaking his head in an effort to sort his thoughts and muttering a 'troublesome' under his breath as if it was a curse Shikamaru ran towards the area where he could hear the most fighting going on, hoping to find Morino Ibiki. He had found Shizune and the simple words "The Hokage's hurt" had sent her hurtling towards the Hokage's office, not even asking for any more details as she grabbed a medicine bag and scrolls from her workstation. Finding an ANBU had been both hard and easy in a strange way, once Sakura had told him they were dressed as civilians he easily spotted them but it was disconcerting for the lazy ninja to see ordinarily dressed people suddenly go all ninja and disappear, shaking his head he admitted to himself he was still in shock from Sakura's revelations and the way he followed her orders without question. He had been forced to grab one man with his Shadow Jutsu and tell him about the Hokage, but it was only when he mentioned Sakura's name that the man had stood to attention and ran off to help, quickly sending the cogs in the Nara geniuses head spinning – what had Sakura done to gain the attention and obedience of an ANBU. His feet pounding the pavement as he entered the square Shikamaru could only say one thing when he realised finding Morino Ibiki would be considerably harder than he thought as he saw the crowd of enemy ninja that were presently fighting with the konoha ninja's in the square.

"Fuck"

Head bent over her Shishou's and her hands palm down on her chest Sakura continued to send Chakra into Tsunade's body while at the same time she explained what happened to Shizune. She was relived to see Shizune and grateful that the older woman didn't any ask questions other than to how to help, but she was thankful when the ANBU that came in was Squirrel and he informed her that Shikamaru had told him about Danzo and that in turn he had relayed the information to the other ANBU, who were now on the look out. Reassured that Tsunade was now safe Sakura happily let Shizune take over and with a nod to Squirrel turned around to look at the hole she had made earlier in the wall. Taking a deep breath she gave a short hop and ran at it, ignoring Shizune's cries as she jumped out into the air somersaulting as she flew, using her chakra to slow her downward momentum she bent her knees as she landed and checked her chakra. While not enough to be The Shadow of Konoha she could easily show that she was not weak, smilingly grimly as she took her gloves from her back pocket, she snapped them on with a twang of the fabric, yes, she thought, it was time people found out that Haruno Sakura was not one to mess with.

The square was so full that fighting was a hindrance, never sure if you were actually going to hit the enemy or one of your own, the enemy seemed to be coming from every corner, street and alley way. Swearing Ino ducked a roundhouse kick aimed at her head, it was too risky to use any jutsu's, the square was too packed and it was too dangerous to leave her body, they needed to spread out to be able to use their abilities, Shikamaru had turned up a few minutes ago and even he was at a disadvantage, every one was. Swiping her hair from her face she momentarily cursed her own vanity, her blonde tresses obscuring her vision and slowing her reactions, seeing a flash from the corner she tried to duck again but was jostled and fell to the side, right into the path of the kunai, closing her eyes she was startled by the shaking of her body and the absence of pain. Opening her eyes she looked up in disbelief to see Sakura holding her up by her shirt with one hand and the other holding the enemy's wrist, seemingly stopping him in his place.

"Forehead?" Ino questioned stunned as Sakura set her down on her feet and turned towards to the enemy. Snapping his wrist with an audible crack she punched him in the face rendering him unconscious instantly and dropping him a few feet away from them. Turning around she gave Ino a beaming smile, feeling slightly sheepish but also proud that she was showing some of her true abilities. Ino's head swung from Sakura to the nin and back again, holy hell, since when could Forehead do that, Ino thought to herself. Seeing Ino's confusion Sakura smiled basking in the shock that was coming from the blonde and said

"Ino-pig, are you okay?"

Watching Ino shake her head minutely Sakura smirked and looked at the wreckage that was usually Konoha's main square, she knew Ibiki was in the middle of this cattle mart but the way all the ninja's were packed in there made it impossible to get to his side. Suddenly realising a way to grab every one's attention Sakura smirked and looked at Ino, informing her

"Ah Ino, you might want to check your balance"

Confused Ino started to ask why, as Sakura raised her leg straight up to her torso and slammed it down gathering chakra to her foot as it hit the ground. Mouth hanging wide open Ino was gobsmacked as a fissure a foot wide was created and ran the length of the square sending tremors out as it knocked the unsuspecting ninja's on their feet.

Sakura was the only one left standing as she walked along the square gaining everyone's attention, she was dressed slightly as a civilian her hair tied back in a low pony tail she wore a black stretch tank top and a long wide red skirt, grinning she lowered her hands to the tie at her waist and undid the knots letting a flutter of red fabric that everyone's eyes followed go and hit the ground, leaving her in a pair of red pants that split all the way to mid thigh at the sides showing off bandages that held shurikun's and kunai's. Making her way to Ibiki's location as the ninja's watched her warily, she reveled in their shock as she giggled. It was amazing to do this, to not worry, to be able to show her abilities, coming within Ibiki's range she decided it was about time she had some fun and let out some of that pent up anger and stress she had built up from carrying on the facade of having amnesia for the last month and a half.

"Well, you want to play boys and girls, then lets play" she stated with an evil smirk that sent shivers down many people's spines, that made a few look at Morino Ibiki thinking there may have been a personality switch and that made the ANBU from the Tea mission step back to watch the Haruno girl in action.

Now standing beside her father Ino was about to step forward to help Sakura out of her madness when her forearm was caught in a tight grip, turning around she saw a civilian dressed ANBU holding her back.

"Haruno is more than able to handle herself Yamanka, watch"

About to respond Ino stopped as she recognised the voice behind the mask as Keiko, looking around she saw that many of the ANBU were stepping back, some taking the jounin Konoha 11 with them, Morino Ibiki was stepping up to stand beside Sakura, whispering a few words in exchange she barely caught Sakura's 'fine but it doesn't mean I like you' response just as Ibiki scowled then let a sadistic grin take over his face truly sending a shiver down everyone's spine as he bit back loudly

"Fine, you play first, but im not letting you have all the fun Haruno"

Gulping Ino stepped closer to her father and tentively said

"Dad, what's going on?"

Looking down at his daughter Inoichi sighed as he saw the worry in her eyes as she looked at Sakura. Following her gaze he no longer saw the young pink haired girl he usually saw, in her place he saw a battle hardened Kunoichi with fire in her eyes and anger in her stance but what gave him pause was the excitement in her eyes, an excitement he knew well, it was one the new rookies held, the one genin's held for their first misson. It was obvious now that the anger Sakura showed at times, the feroicity she used to heal would have another outlet today and knowing her temper and seeing how the ANBU gave her room, seeing the respect Ibiki seemed to be giving her for her ability, despite their mutual hatred of each other it was obvious that it would be a spectacular display.

"Playtime" he responded softly channelling his memories of ANBU and slight friendship with Ibiki. The expectant tone causing Ino to whip her head back to her father to see his smirk, ,as Sakura performed a running handstand towards the oncoming group of attacking ninja's and let a series of handless throwing knives fly from her hands, backed by chakra they connected with the targets, not only killing them but going through their bodies into the rogue nins behind them. Ino gasped as she watched on in awe as Sakura engaged the enemy coming to her, all the time with a slight smile on her face, a loose ring had formed around her, Ibiki standing a few feet behind her, enough to give her room to manoeuvre but as he said enough to let him join in the fun in a bit, the enemy had unconsciously sorted into groups one attacking at a time. The ring of ninja's watching waited, the ANBU knowing an almighty display was to come and the jounin Konoha 11 realising suddenly that maybe, just maybe they should have not have teased the pink haired woman about her fighting skills or use as a medic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dia Duit,_

_And maybe just maybe I'm evil – but it's such fun. I know it's a cliffie but I want to create a decent fight scene but I warn you it may be short, plus I wanted to tie in Inoichi from earlier, hopefully things will make sense but if not I'll gladly answer questions._

_Happy New Year_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	39. Chapter 39

_I have no rights to Naruto. Enjoy._

Ibiki had watched with mixed emotions as his Hellcat had commanded everyone's attention and sauntered into the middle of the square unconsciously drawing everyone's eyes to her form as she removed her skirt and let it flutter to the ground, it was symbolic the flutter of red fabric hitting the ground and crumpling, the release of ties, of bindings, like a flash of blood, so bright in the midst of battle he thought. He had watched her stand slightly to the side showing off her long legs with the weapons bandaged to them, saw the excited smirk that lit up her face at the opportunity to finally fight to her true potential, he was full of pride eager to see her fight, happy to see her unharmed but curious as to why she had deviated from the plan, why she was not with the Hokage. Listening to her issue her challenge he schooled his body to a relaxed state and calmly walked over to her standing as close as possible to talk with out being heard, at all times keeping an eye on the ring all the ninja's had seemed to form around them.

Her body was buzzing, adrenaline coursing through her veins, she could feel the grin taking over her face as she tried to tap down on her excitement, emotions were extremely powerful tools to use but it was important to not let them make you lose all sense, taking a calming breath she allowed the smile to bloom but knew that now she was in control. Feeling the presence of Ibiki coming up behind her she lent back slightly and felt his breath on her neck, she wanted nothing more than to lean back into his arms, a full month and a half without any contact except the accidental meetings at Tsunades's office had left her cranky, lonely and horny and Ibiki was probably just as bad, if not worse considering his nature. Clamping down on those thoughts she gathered her senses promising herself that when all was well and done they would have some time together, come hell or high water.

"What happened?" the whisper of his voice soothed her soul and wrapped her in velvet as she responded.

"It was Danzo, he poisoned the Hokage but she will be okay, I started the work and Shizune is working on her now, the ANBU know to look out for him and Squirrel is with Shizune" she felt more than saw his nod as he continued whispering to her.

"The quicker we finish this the quicker we can hunt Danzo and finish this whole thing, you used a lot of chakra on the Hokage have you enough"

Resisting the urge to sigh at his worry but at the same time embracing the warm feeling his care for her invoked within her, she nodded and gave a slight scowl as she raised her voice to say

"Fine but it doesn't mean I like you"

Taking a few steps back Ibiki let a sadistic grin take over his features, months of silent communication through glances and in secret allowed them to read each other like books, giving her room to manoeuvre he responded to her gibe.

"Fine, you play first, but I'm not letting you have all the fun Haruno"

That was all he said as he took in the ring of ninja watching them and the enemy that had formed into groups to attack, smirking as the first group readied to attack the simple but oh so true thought went through his head.

'Poor fuckers don't have a clue'

As his Hellcat performed a running handstand towards the oncoming group of attacking ninja's and let a series of handless throwing knives fly from her hands, backed by chakra they connected with the targets, not only killing them but going through their bodies into the rogue nins behind them. He could feel the shock coming from the ninja's behind them, those that underestimated his Hellcat, that ridiculed her skills were getting the lesson of a lifetime, he knew that the ANBU were curious and eager to see exactly what she was capable, months of her facing up to him making them realise there was more to her than what they just saw so they were happy to stand back and watch, Team Kakashi knew not to rile her temper as did Team Gai but the rest were obviously in shock too stunned to do anything but watch. Fine with him, it allowed his Hellcat to release all that steam that gathered from her act in the last two months. Catching the 'you are all dead' smile on her face he stood feet apart, hands crossed ready to jump into the fray in a bit but content to watch his Hellcat have fun. As she engaged the next group of rogue's attacking her he watched as her hands loosely swung at her side, suddenly she exploded into action skidding on the ground towards them and raising her self up on one arm to kick upwards at their heads, swinging downwards she scissor kicked the flanking rogues off their feet, every move was filled with chakra and the cracking of bones was audible. Swinging herself up she began a flowing dance, never using her own weapons but disarming the attacking rogues and turning their own weapons against them. She would allow them to get a hand on her but instead of yanking it away she would fall in to it or use the enemy's own momentum against them, there was nothing stilted in her fighting, the graceful arc's and bends of her bodies reminding Ibiki of the first time he saw her fight and the puzzle she had represented. Her fists flew in a flurry of speed as she hit her opponents, it was like watching skittles fall in some aspects depending on her strength, she moved like water flowing from one move to another, bending to perform a handstand only to kick with her leg in a follow through, pretending to punch only to snake a small hand around an attacker's neck and snap it. She allowed some punches and hits to fall on her, she allowed the bruises as it gave her a way into the attacker's personal space and she used every bit of leverage she could. And through out it all the smile never faded.

Watching his Hellcat in action Ibiki could only feel justified in all his reasoning's, in all his feelings and proud that this woman belonged to him and to him alone, looking up at the sun he realised time was passing quicker than he thought, it needed to be finished and finished soon. Striding up to the fighters he grabbed a rogue about to be pulverised by Sakura and effectively snapped his neck.

"Hey!" came the cry from his Hellcat's lips as she saw one of her play toy's taken from her, in some aspects they were very alike he thought as he looked at her with a sadistic smirk and loudly said

"Sharing is caring Haruno"

Unable to contain her laughter at his reference to the Care Bear's Sakura laughed hysterically, enjoying the fearful look in people's eyes and the 'What the fuck' looks.

Crazy, definitely crazy the jounin's thought, hearing something so innocent coming from Morino Ibiki was just wrong.

Smirking even more Ibiki goaded her

"Now, how about you stop playing and have some real fun Haruno" he said to her questionably as he grabbed the nearest rogue and buried his kunai into his chest, pushing the lifeless body from him he met his Hellcat's eyes and raised an eyebrow, raising her own in response she smirked back at him

"Awww but it's so much fun . . . well if you insist" she responded in a cool voice channelling some of her Shadow persona and enjoying the banter she could freely have with Ibiki, as she quickly blocked an attacking nin and sent him to his knees, she grabbed his hair and exposed his neck quickly dragging her kunai across it slicing the skin and tissue like butter and letting the body slump to the ground.

Raising her head the bloody kunai in her hand she met Ibiki's gaze, a sadistic smirk to rival his on her face as she said

"Let's have some real **fun**"

Ino was captivated, her eyes never leaving Sakura as she fought, a shiver went down her spine as she heard the conversation between Ibiki and Sakura, gasping in shock as she saw Sakura coldly slit the rogue's throat her attention was pulled around to see the other Konoha 11 as they gasped, on all their faces was a mixture of shock, disbelief, awe and fear, emotions she knew were on her face too. This was Forehead, she had known this girl nearly all of her life how the hell could she not have known Forehead was capable of things like this, hell even Morino was treating her like an equal she realised as they took up complimentary stances and began fighting together. She watched spellbound as they fought, ducking and weaving together seamlessly, propelling off each other backs and using each other like mirror's, the rogue's dropping like flies as Ibiki used his kunai's to stab, slice and cut, while Sakura used . . . .

"Chakra scalpels!" Ino breathed out, drawing the attention of her father and surrounding ninja's, seeing their questioning gazes she quickly elaborated.

"Most medic-nin can use them but only top medic's have the skill for surgeries, to use them in battle like this, you need scary amounts of control and ability – the Hokage doesn't even use them, the skill needed . .. "

Quickly turning her attention back to her friend Ino wondered to herself 'what secrets have you been keeping Forehead'. Standing next to the blonde Keiko realised that her pink haired friend was even more skilled than she thought, they had know in Tea that she was skilled but had not realised the effort it took to execute those moves, watching her friend and commander fighting together she sighed, it was a pity they didn't get on better, they fought together seamlessly but considering the missions they had had together it made sense, all ANBU could put aside grudges no matter how big to complete a mission. The group watched on as the enemy number's started to dwindle, with neither Sakura or Ibiki holding back (or so they thought) the range of ability was breath taking, it was easy to see how Ibiki had made it to Head ANBU and Sakura was astounding. Suddenly Ibiki addressed Sakura as they watched in anticipation

"Haruno, stop your messing and finish it, i'll be nice, the buildings are evacuated"

"Nice, you wouldn't know nice if it bit you in the ass you bastard" Sakura retorted with a scowl on her face, yes they were acting, but seriously did he have to be so bloody condescending to her in public, well she'd show that bastard. Looking around she realised the bastard had manoeuvred them so that they were now in one corner of the market, running an eye over the buildings and streets she started to mutter

"45 degrees . . . pressure . . . . force equals . . . momentum"

Nodding to herself she filled her hands with chakra and shouted out "Now" as she slammed a chakra filled fist into the ground creating a small crater and knocked some of the rogue's to the ground and then with the other hand punched the ground sending chakra travelling through the ground to the buildings. The explosion was deafening, the konoha ninja's covering their faces as dust rose from the buildings as they collapsed on top of the enemy. Lowering their hands they let out breaths of relief as they saw Morino Ibiki and Haruno Sakura on top of the large pile of debris, then sweat dropped as they realised they were already. . . .bickering.

" . . . . . . . made a mess Haruno"

"I made a mess, who said the buildings were empty"

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd be stupid and . . ."

"Did you just call me stupid . .?"

"What else do you call demolishing your own town?"

"Why you BASTARD"

Seeing Sakura raising a chakra filled fist at Ibiki, Keiko quickly rushed to their sides, the last thing they all fucking needed at this point were the two of them fighting each other, interrupting them she quickly said

"We still have to get Danzo"

Looking at each other Ibiki and Sakura nodded and instantly set off with teams to apprehend Danzo.

The end was anti climatic in Sakura's mind. The ANBU had blocked off all exits and with Sai's information had covered all Root exits and bolt holds. Danzo and a team of Root had been apprehended as they attempted to escape from Konoha with files and classified information by Team Gai and ANBU team 9, the fight had been quick and efficient on the part of the loyal Konoha nins, leaving Danzo and the Root commander alive for questioning.

It had been decided that there would be a full oral briefing in two days, allowing people to recover and heal for a report, interrogations would wait until afterwards. Sighing as she stood at the top of the monument looking down on the village Sakura smiled as she saw the buildings bathed in pinks, oranges and yellows as the sun set, seeing the demolished buildings she grimaced, she was not looking forward to explaining that to Tsunade. Hearing the thumping of boots Sakura sighed and let herself fall in to the strong arms of Ibiki as he came up and wrapped his arms around her protectively, kissing her temple he hugged her tightly before turning her around and pulling her lips into a soul searing kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away and contently held his Hellcat in his arms as they watched the sun set over a safe Konoha, softly saying

"We did it"

Much later Ibiki reluctantly released her and stretched out the kinks in his muscles, quietly saying they was a lot of work to be done before the briefing.

Sighing Sakura agreed with him.

"Yeah, the easy parts over, now comes the hard part"

Confused Ibiki looked at her as she continued fro him.

"Telling Shishou the whole thing"

Groaning Ibiki realised she was right, there would probably be hell to pay, he was startled out of his thoughts as Sakura quickly stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and with a mischievous smile said

"Don't worry, I'll let you take all the credit" as in a swirl of cherry blossoms she left. Stunned by her under handiness Ibiki stood still for a second before shouting partly in jest and in desperation.

"Hellcat!"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope that was okay, I know the fight scene's are vague but not too good with those so I tried to have character reactions to make up for it. Chakra scalpels I know most likely wrong but I wanted something for others to realise the skill needed before the briefing. I did make it anticlimactic but that was in fear of fucking it up._

_I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	40. Chapter 40

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Evidence of her poisoning was visible in her pale face, in the way she actually sat back into the chair and by the way that for once she listened to Shizune and drank water. But it had done nothing to diminish her temper which was obviously evident by the scowl on her face, the narrowed honey coloured eyes and the tap, tap, tap, tap of her fingers and nails as she drummed them on her desk as she scrutinized the two ninja before her.

The room was filled to capacity by ANBU, konoha 12, sensei's, elders and anyone who could get into the room, there was barely enough room for the five foot gap between her apprentice and her Head of ANBU and the area of no return that every one seemed to be giving them. Giving them hah, they were trying to lean away from them but they were all too desperate to hear the full story than to leave the room, and the two before her were like a bunch of kids in kindergarten, Sakura was twiddling her hands nervously in front of her, moving her weight from one foot to the other trying to look straight ahead, while Morino was in typical 'fuck you' state, legs braced apart, arms crossed over a broad chest and a permanent hard ass look on his face.

They had been standing like that for the last five minutes, neither saying a word nor meeting her gaze, no one daring to say anything to either of them. Sighing Tsunade took a sip of water grimacing at the tasteless liquid, looking up at the two she started her lecture reminding herself to stay calm.

"Well, let's see, for the last month and a half you pretended to have amnesia" she accused Sakura pointing a finger at her, then pointing at Ibiki continued

"And you knew about it" seeing his nod she took a deep breath, returning her pointing finger to Sakura hardened her voice.

"Went behind my back and you demolished part of the main Square" she accused making her apprentice wince.

Narrowing her eyes at the two she dropped her voice even lower as she sat back into her chair and made herself comfortable, folding her hands in front of her as she said.

"You better had one damn good explanation for me"

"It was his idea!" Sakura spouted out pointing a finger at Ibiki as she took a step further away from him her eyes open wide, no way in hell was she facing Tsunade's wrath on her own.

"And you agreed with it" Ibiki shot back turning his body to face the smaller pink haired woman as he kept his arms crossed.

"Only because you had that whole 'I'm the scary bad ass vibe' and you threatened me" Sakura responded as she turned her body to face him looking up at him.

The area of no return getting bigger as the ninja squished themselves against the walls.

"I did not threaten you Haruno, if I'm going to threaten you, you will bloody well know, because unlike some pink haired little girl I actually carry out my threats" Ibiki stated a thread of anger lacing his voice as he started to enjoy himself, he loved his Hellcat so much that he had decided that if he was going to face the Hokage's wrath so was she.

"I carry out my threats you egotistical bastard and I am not a little girl!" Sakura screamed at him.

"How many times have you threatened me and done nothing, you're a weak little girl, all bark and no bite" Ibiki smirked as their argument became a shouting match.

"WEAK, NO BITE, I'll show you!" Sakura shouted infuriated that he dared use the w- word even in role, as she jumped and swung a Chakra filled fist at him before anyone could react, ducking to the side he missed her punch and caught her fist but was unprepared for the knee she gave him into his abdomen knocking the wind out of him and sending him back a few feet into the hands of his ANBU.

Instead of helping him up as he thought they would they held him down as he began to struggle to stand, looking up he saw Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke struggling to hold a clawing spitting Hellcat off the ground, smirking he thought he'd only give her a love tap nothing too serious, they were equals in every thing or so she liked to say.

Standing up as straight as she could Tsunade had started barking out orders the minute Ibiki had said weak but it was too late, he had been kicked back a few feet, thankfully the ANBU obeyed her and held him down and Sakura's team mates were holding her. Sinking back into her seat she watched as Shizune and Genma ran off to carry out her orders and noticed how many of the ninja were now posed at the windows and door edging away from the two ready to escape at the drop of hat.

"Thank God she's still only recovering her Chakra" Tsunade muttered causing the faces of many near her to pale.

'I will not faint, I will not faint, I will not faint' Hinata's mantra went through her head as she watched wide eyed in disbelief as the ANBU and Team Kakashi tied Morino Ibiki and Sakura to chairs with Chakra enforced ropes that Shizune and Genma had gotten as Tsunade confessed Sakura was still recovering Chakra, this was in Ino's words too good to miss. Hinata knew that Sakura had been working in the hospital the last two days but was impressed by her friend's ability and happy that Sakura had shown her secret, the quiet girl had known Sakura was under appreciated, she remembered the arguments her father had with the elders when Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice. He had been all for the young woman learning from Tsunade and Hinata thanked Neji for showing him the truth at the chunnin exams, she was happy that her friend was showing what she was able to do. But she knew from the stiff stances of her father and Neji behind her and from the reactions of her team mates, that no one had expected this.

Huffing and cursing under her breath Sakura stopped struggling about the same time as Ibiki, inwardly she couldn't help the smiling it was his own fault for saying the w-word but she hadn't expected to be tied up and she knew Ibiki would make her pay in some way later on.

"Is this really necessary Shishou?" Sakura questioned as she looked at Tsunade with puppy eyes and asked in an innocent voice.

"Harrumph, as if your little Miss Innocent" Ibiki goaded knowing full well what Sakura was thinking.

"If I could trust you to act like grown ups it wouldn't, but your idiots so No!" Tsunade replied rubbing her head and wishing for Sake as she lent her hands on her desk and looked from one to the other sighing

"Okay, I want to know everything from the both of you, the whole plan – and I know there was one as Shikamaru informed me" she ordered in a commanding voice.

Blowing a strand of hair from her face Sakura sighed and said

"Fine, but it was his idea, so he can start." As she tilted her head at Ibiki making him shake his head.

"Fine" Ibiki stated as he tried to sit up straight and commanding only to relax as the ropes pulled him tight cursing the move to make all ANBU experts in ropes and knots, taking a deep breath and meeting the Hokage's gaze he began.

"As you know from my interrogation reports their was evidence of a correlation between the Rogue ninja's and Konoha" waiting to see Tsunade's nod her head in agreement as she remembered he started to begin only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"What's a correlation?"

"Urgh, if I could only hit you, it means there's a link" Sakura ground out angrily through gritted teeth struggling in her bindings as Naruto whimpered and hid behind Kakashi.

Smirking Ibiki continued "Gathering information from missions this belief was strengthened and a list of possible suspects drawn up. When Team Kakashi was ambushed it was obvious that information had been leaked, their location, abilities and reactions were known, narrowing the suspect to some one who had access not only to mission reports but to files as Haruno's abilities were not known"

"How did you know Sakura-san's abilities?" Kurenai questioned.

"Due to previous missions and the fact that she acts in capacity as medic for ANBU, I knew the extent of her true abilities as did her Team and a few of my ANBU, but none of this information is on any of her files"

"You're an ANBU medic Forehead?" Ino asked as even Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma widened their eyes, the ANBU not reacting at all while the elders appraised her through new eyes now very interested in hearing just what she was capable of.

"Well, yes, but they only found out two years ago, I was an acting medic for a year before that, they protected me and I dodged attacks – guess all that boulder dodging came in handy huh Shishou?" Sakura smiled at her Hokage.

While Asuma choked out "3 years"

"Ahh yeah" Sakura sheepishly admitted.

"Cough cough" Ibiki gained their attention to continue with a stern look to Sakura as she just smiled cheekily and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Knowing Haruno's true abilities and the fact the Rogue attacks were increasing nearer to Konoha, I proposed a plan" taking a breath he continued "I visited Haruno the night she woke up after the attack and we . . . decided on a truce, despite our . . . differences protecting Konoha is paramount to both of us and the main reason for Haruno hiding her abilities, it allowed her the perfect opportunity to protect the Hokage.

Interrupting Sakura agreed "Exactly no one would have suspected me of being able to remove a threat as effectively as I could thus lulling the enemy into a false sense of security and capturing them.

"It was the main point of the plan" Ibiki admitted "But unfortunately Haruno is a well known medic and spends half her time in the hospital, so we needed an excuse for her to be with the Hokage at all times"

"So poor me had to send chakra to my own brain and stimulate the effects of a stroke and thus amnesia, it hurt like a bitch" she said ruefully.

"But that's that's . . . mad!" Inoichi accused thinking over all the damage she could have done to herself. "The brain's too delicate!"

"It had too be done otherwise Shishou and Shizune could have figured it out, anyway it wasn't that dangerous I have beyond perfect Chakra control not to mention Chakra manipulation" Sakura answered Inoichi.

"Chakra manipulation?" Hiashi Hyuuga questioned, this was something not mentioned before.

Sighing Tsunade explained "All medics need extremely good chakra control for healing and surgeries but Sakura can manipulate her chakra within a body, for example in some surgeries she has no need to make an incision for internal healing, she can also direct chakra to certain areas and remove it"

Wanting to stop further questions which could put the women in a difficult position Ibiki quickly continued his report.

"With Haruno having selective amnesia she was still valuable so after a few deliberate incidents and examples of paperwork she was placed at the Hokage's side. The next part was to free up time for me to investigate and prepare for attack, we knew it would be soon due to the increasing frequency of attacks. Haruno and I both knew that the Hokage was reluctant to remove any ninja from duty in the current climate, so I just needed something that would take me off Interrogation but keep me in the loop without making it obvious that I was behind it – thus the Rogue ninja."

"You mean that was deliberate" Anko asked her commander remembering the fear and horror she had felt that day.

"Yes, I needed to be accessible but also felt that the informant would have a higher sense of security in thinking I was out of interrogations." Ibiki admitted as he continued.

"I then reassigned six ANBU squads that knew Haruno's abilities and would follow her command to undercover assignments in the town dressed as civilians, these squads were ready to fight at a moments notice and strategically placed around the town. It was then a waiting game, in an attempt to control the situation I leaked the information of shift changes and times when the number of guards would be lowered in a bid to attract the enemy at a time that we wanted"

"It worked well, the only thing we were afraid of was if the traitor didn't show, but we did already suspect Danzo as well as the Elders, - sorry" Sakura threw the apology over her shoulder to the Third's former team mates as they harrumphed from their seats at the side.

"But his pride and belief in his own madness worked for us" Ibiki said.

"Yeah, but we weren't expecting him to poison you, attack you yes, poison no. We probably had planned that too easily, well actually we just hoped to capture him, have you denounce him and then finish the fighting or something along those lines" Sakura admitted revealing the gamble they had taken for the most important part of their plan. Her confession making Tsunade widen her eyes and choke out

"So basically you had no clue how it was going to end"

If it had been anyone else Tsunade would have called the look on Ibiki's face sheepish but her attention was diverted by the chirpy response of her apprentice

"Oh no, we knew what we wanted, we just hoped it would happen, you know – protect the Hokage, mind the civilians, get the bad guys, save Konoha and it did" Sakura beamed as she finished, making many of the ninja's sweat drop at her optimism.

Smirking next to her Ibiki couldn't help but say "Demolish half the Square?"

"Hey, who's fault was that you told me the buildings were empty and it was only three buildings" Sakura retorted angrily as she attempted to kick his chair with her legs only to miss by inches and give up muttering for the whole room to hear.

"Manipulative Bastard."

"Shut up, both of you! Not another peep until I tell you to" Tsunade warned them as she leaned against her desk and mulled over what she had just been thought.

Damn I wish I had brought some popcorn, Chouji thought as he watched the scene before him eyes darting from one to another, as his stomach grumbled. It was something straight out of those films Ino always made them watch on Team Asuma's movie nights, well except when the two arguing characters got together in the end, hell would have a better chance of freezing over than Morino and Sakura getting together or even being friends he thought.

Looking at two of her best ninja's Tsunade sighed and bit her lip before beginning

"I will admit my involvement In Sakura keeping her abilities a secret but that was due to the extreme opposition of her becoming my apprentice at the time and we will discuss that at a later date" she addressed the elders who nodded their agreements at her.

"But that still doesn't excuse that for the last two months the two of you ordered and rearranged duties and offices behind my back, even if you're so called plan – that didn't have an ending, worked and was for the safety of Konoha, there still has to be some form of punishment."

Seeing Ibiki nod and Sakura nervously bite her lip Tsunade allowed a small smirk on her face.

"You are both removed from active duty for a month, restricted to the hospital and ANBU headquarters respectively, you will carry reports directly to me. Morino, no interrogations for a month and you have to give lectures to the academy, considering your knowledge of the Care Bears you will also visit the kindergarden and help them out for 15 hours a week"

Seeing the look of disbelief on Ibiki's face Sakura was reduced to fits of laughter until Tsunade turned her smirking face to her instantly putting her heart in her throat.

"Sakura, no surgeries and you will help out on the geriatric ward and retired Shinobi nursing home for 20 hours a week"

"Oh God, all those perverts" Sakura said a stricken look on her face as Tsunade continued "And no hitting them Sakura"

"Yes Shishou" Sakura agreed as Ibiki smirked evilly.

"The two of you will also go to Tea at the end of the month and tie up any lose ends"

'No way, she did not just give us a mission together in Tea, you can't be serious, that's too good too be true', 'Unexpected but a great excuse to get away and celebrate our anniversary and Sakura's birthday even if it was over a month ago' were Sakura's and Ibiki's respective thoughts even though Tsunade and the ninja in the room took their silence and blank faces as sign's of horror at having to spend time together.

Seeing this Tsunade stood up "May be you should start practicing for another truce, every one out" she ordered as the room began to empty leaving the two still tied to their chairs as she took up the rear of exiting ninja's.

"Shishou, you forgot to untie us" Sakura called out as Tsunade passed her.

Stopping to look at he two Tsunade told her "I'm taking a leaf from Hatake's book, you'll both stay here until sundown, a great opportunity to work out your differences" Tsunade smiled evilly at the two as she walked out the door hearing

"Manipulative bastard this is your entire fault"

"How the hell is this my fault . . . "

" . . . . just is, . . . . "

And firmly closed the door behind her.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Dia Duit, _

_oh that was fun to write and I hope it clears up a lot of questions also I'll just say Sakura was getting tired of hiding and afraid she was becoming a liability after the attack so another reason she revealed her abilities. But above all I hope you enjoyed it, thank so much to those that are reviewing it's amazing to hear your lovely comments, but I have some bad news – school starts again Monday so my updates will most likely become weekly from now on, sorry._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx x xx _


	41. Chapter 41

_Usual disclaimer. Enjoy and review._

"I can't believe that was all planed, what happened then?"

Smiling at her brother in law Sakura took a sip of her drink as she continued the story with a small smile on her face.

"Well after about four hours, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi-sensei came to let us go, harrumph, they let Ibiki go but carried me fully tied to the chair through the village to my apartment. Then they were stupid enough to stick around and the pavement outside my building had three ninja shaped imprints, Kakashi-sensei poofed away but I'll get him yet" Sakura finished seemingly put out by her Team leader's escape as Idate burst out laughing.

"Oh God, Sakura, please don't stop, these stories are too good, I can't believe you got a mission to Tea together though" he admitted to his pink haired sister in law.

Sitting in the same café as they had nearly a year and a half ago Sakura thanked whatever God was looking down on her that she and Ibiki got a week together back in the town they got married in.

"I know, it's a proper mission this time but we've still been able to relax a bit thanks to Ko's network of informants" she admitted to the brown haired young man.

With a mischievous gleam in his eye and cheeky smirk Idate asked his next question

"And how did the punishments go?" Immediately making the pink haired woman groan.

"I had to put up with that pile of perverts for a month, I deserve a bloody medal for not hurting any of them, not even a tap" Sakura stated sitting up straight and raising her head in a gesture of 'I'm so great'.

"I'm sure you do" Idate agreed as he continued "But as you know, I want to know how my big brother faired with his punishment and please explain how he of all people know about the Care Bears?" he asked open eyed his face confused.

Giggling Sakura took another drink contemplating where to start as she swiped her hair from her face.

"Wellll, you know all those hard ass criminals, tough as nails, been through the wringer, I'm not afraid of you types?" she questioned Idate and waiting for his confirming nod continued.

"Ibiki found a really good way to drive them crazy" she said with a smirk meeting his eyes.

"You're joking?"

"Nope, and you can't repeat this, not even his second in command or captains know" she whispered conspiracely as she dragged her chair closer to him ad continued.

"He has the tape set on a continuous loop and leaves the poor prisoner chained to the chair with blinkers and headphones so he can't even look away to watch the Care Bears for hours, the longest was twelve hours"

"Oh god, I've babysat the Bosses kids and I could only take an hour of it" Idate admitted shivering at the fluffiness and insanity of the whole thing.

"I can watch it if I have to , maybe it's a girl thing but only once, but that's not the worse thing" Sakura leant closer to him as she confessed "He also has tapes of Barney, Banana's in Pyjama's, Dora the Explorer and . . . . . the Teletubbies"

"WHAT! No way that's just, just, cruel and unusual punishment, I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy" Idate stated feeling slightly woozy at the image of his brother putting on the Teletubbies and making a poor man watch it. "I'd rather just be killed, my brother really is a sadist"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement as she smiled at Idate's facial expression.

"Well at least you won't have to go buying all the tapes when you have kids huh" he sugested confused as he watched Sakura's face fall and biting her lip give him a weak smile before straitening up in her chair.

"Anyway, Kindergarten?" she questioned him quickly wanting to get away from the painful subject.

"Oh Hell yeah, how did that go for the Freaking Giant" he asked borrowing on of her nicknames for Ibiki.

Laughing Sakura started "Oh God, I don't know who was more terrified, the Kindergarten workers, the poor kids or Ibiki. The Kids asked if he was a giant, he had them in tears when he said "Yes and I'll eat any child who misbehaves".

Idate burst out laughing as Sakura continued.

"Well Tsunade came and gave him an earful about that, but the best bits were when one of the boys wet himself on Ibiki's lap when he had to read them a story."

Nearly choking in disbelief Idate waved her on as she smirked at his reaction.

"Then one of the angels had a stomach bug" "No way!" Idate interrupted as Sakura nodded her head in comical pantomime style 'Oh yes it did'

"Oh yes and who do you think she vomited on, Haaa hhaahaa the one and only Head of Torture and Interrogation, Morino Ibiki" Sakura had tears in her eyes as she laughed through her story " it was hilarious he held her at arms length as vomit dripped down his chest and pants and the poor thing had such a cute voice it was adorable 'I'm sowwy Mr. Giant'" Sakura mimicked remembering sadly how for a fraction of a second Ibiki's face had softened while holding the sick little girl.

"The kindergarten workers snatched her from him so fast I'm sure some one got whiplash" she confessed to the laughing man as he clutched his sides.

"Amazing absolutely amazing" Idate told her.

Jumping in her seat Sakura said the best was yet to come "On the last day the ANBU captains visited Shishou begging and I mean begging her, to never give Ibiki a punishment like that again, he'd taken it all out on the ANBU, missions requests and sick days were never so high. But at the same time the Kindergarten workers came in with a petition signed by all of them, the children's parents, the grandparents, aunts , uncles, cousins, not to mention doctors and psychologists to never let Ibiki near the kindergarten again, the ANBU captains jumped to sign it, as did the ANBU guarding Tsunade- shishou as well. I never saw anything so funny in my life." Sakura admitted laughing as Idate pictured the scene and howled with laughter.

"Care to share joke" a deep commanding voice asked them as Ibiki strolled up behind them and joined their table only to result in the two laughing even more. Quirking an eyebrow at them Ibiki sat down and waited for his brother and wife to calm down.

Catching her breath Sakura smiled at Ibiki and said "Oh just sharing Kindergarten stories"

At which Ibiki uncharacteristically closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face hearing the two peels into laughter again.

"Okay Hellcat, we're going while you still leave me with some dignity intact" he pronounced as he stood up and gently raised Sakura up wrapping an arm around her waist as he nodded at Idate and said "Meet you tomorrow before we go"

Nodding back at him Idate chuckled at the sight of his brother and wife as they walked away, no one would ever have considered it but they really were well suited.

-----------------------------------------------------

Standing at their apartment window looking out on the town as it was bathed in the moon's glow Sakura sighed in contentment,

"What's the big sigh for" Ibiki asked as he came and wrapped his arms around his Hellcat holding her gently while she leant her head back against her chest.

"Nothing, just happy" Sakura said as Ibiki lowered his head and kissed her neck and shoulder in silent worship of the beauty he held in his arms as she caressed his arms.

"It's amazing to think I've been Morino Sakura for the last year and a half" she confessed with a small smile as she angled her head up for a sweet and loving kiss from her husband.

"Any regrets?" Ibiki questioned half afraid of the answer.

"None Ibiki not a single one. You?"

"No Hellcat, I have no regrets. I thank what ever God is listening for putting you in my life every day" he confessed as he turned her around and secured her in his arms looking down into her eyes.

"When you were in the hospital, I never felt so hopeless and useless seeing you lying there in the bed I thought my heart would break. I can't imagine my life without you Hellcat" he finished leaning his forehead against her's.

"You don't have to Ibiki, you are never going to lose me, your stuck with me now come Hell or high water." She responded as she snaked her hands around his neck and looked deep into his eyes, before she realised something. "One sec" she said pointing up a finger as she ran to the bedroom and came back with a small plain box.

"With all the planning and missions and fake amnesia we never got to celebrate our anniversary, here" she said a hopefull smile on her face as she handed him the box. Opening it Ibiki smirked at the small kunai made of dark metal as it gleamed in the moonlight showing off the onyx that ran down its centre, raising his hands he tied it around his neck immediately as it settled below the hollow of his throat Ibiki saw the smile of happiness's on Sakura's face. Quickly before she could say a word Ibiki drew out a larger box from the pocket of his trenchcoat and presented it to his Hellcat.

A surprised smile on her face Sakura opened it with a gasp "How did you . . ."

Smirking Ibiki took out the larger version of his necklace with an emerald within its blade and turned her around so her could tie it around her neck.

"I saw you admiring it that very first day and went back to buy it, I was hoping to give it to you for you birthday but as you said, plans"

"Its beautiful Ibiki thank you" Sakura confessed her eyes soft and gentle as she kissed him.

"How about we celebrate our anniversary properly Hellcat" he proposed as he lifted her up into her arms and into the bathroom. Sakura gasped as she saw he had already filled the tub with bubble bath and had lit some candles, "Ibiki its beautiful "

Pulling her back against him Sakura could feel the hard proof of his erection as he rubbed against her backside, making her squirm and become wet.

"Only the best for my Hellcat" he whispered as he raised her arms and pulled off her top quickly followed by the rest of her clothes. Caressing every inch of her body with gentle touches and kisses, worshiping the beauty that he was lucky enough to call his wife. Not to be out done Sakura turned around and pushed the trench coat from his broad shoulders, not tall enough to reach she settled for unbuckling his belt and getting rid of his pants and boots while he took off his sweater. Like that night when they first shared a tent Sakura was mesmerised by the site of his broad shoulders, chiselled chest and eight pack, his narrow waist and muscular powerful thighs. Running her hands over his body she felt every scar, every mark and kissed them in silent love. They stood for minutes just rubbing and caressing each other, feeling the beauty of each other's skin. Steping back Ibiki once lifted Sakura up and placed her into the large tub quickly following her and moving so she was straddling him.

The water lapped the edges as they gently kissed, water trailing down their bodies, the candle light bathing the room and lovers in a soft glow, neither spoke not wishing to break the atmosphere only gently moaning when Ibiki rubbed him self against Sakura's entrance. Rocking her hips Sakura enjoyed the feel of Ibiki's thick hard cock against her, shifting her position she slowly sank down onto him, taking him inch by inch until their pelvises met, wrapping one arm around her Ibiki gripped the side of the tub with the other hand resisting the urge to thrust up into her and make her scream. Instead it was soft, gentle and tortuously slow, the water in the tub gently swishing with their movements as hips rocked gently, each movement accompanied by a kiss or a caress as the heat within their bodies grew and the pressure increased.

Feeling enough was enough Sakura raised her body up and down on Ibiki's cock making him groan at the pumping of her vaginal walls. Throwing back her head in ecstasy Sakura did nothing to stop the moans falling from her lips as Ibiki gripped her hips with both his hands ad started to gently but strongly thrust into her, the water swishing around them as it overlapped the edges and fell onto the floor. Abandoning her kisses Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck and nestled her head into his neck as he assaulted her body with passion and pleasure, holding on she accepted every thrust with a wicked moan as Ibiki pierced her body so deeply she thought the pleasure would kill her. Hearing the whispered pleas for release from his Hellcat Ibiki quickened his thrusts as she dug her nails into his back and bit his neck, moaning at the pleasure his hips bucked wildly into her, until he could feel her tightening around her and she screamed her pleasure as her body was racked with shaking, tightening his grip he spurred himself on quickly joining her in ecstasy with a primal shout of triumph. Coming down from their high took time both sated and weak from pleasure, looking around Sakura gave a slight sigh/giggle at the state of the floor covered in water and their clothes wet, looking down she realised that the tub was only half full now. Pulling his Hellcat back into his embrace to lean her head against his chest Ibiki reached out and turned on the tap filling the tub once more with water.

"I love you Ibiki"

Looking down at the sleepy eyes of the beautiful woman in his arms he tightened his arms around her and settled them into the water comfortably to relax whispering in the softness of the candle glow

"And I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you enjoyed x x x x


	42. Chapter 42

_I have no rights to Naruto_

"Tell me Sakura how as a medic – nin you could forget any and all precautions?" the blonde haired honey eyed Hokage addressed her apprentice, her arms crossed over her large breasts as she looked with exasperation at her pink haired surrogate daughter as she sat on the chair in front of her.

"You should know better than to run your self down like this, chakra exhaustion, over working and not eating properly is it any wonder you got the flu?" Tsunade questioned Sakura.

Pulling the blanket around herself more firmly Sakura responded in a weak voice as she prayed to be allowed to go home and crawl into bed. "Sorry Shishou, but there's just been so much work . . ."

"Yes, yes" Tsunade interrupted her "but you have time off, you need to start using it properly, not volunteering more here at the hospital." standing up Tsunade opened the door into her hospital office to allow Team Kakashi to enter. Looking sternly at each one of them she lectured them "Bring her straight home and next time don't go making her spar when she's just come off a double shift."

"Okay Baa-chan" Naruto cheekily agreed ducking behind Sasuke as she went to hit him on the head. Walking over to Sakura, Kakashi's eye crinkled as he saw her looking like a little girl all bundled up in the blanket and looking absolutely miserable. "Come on Sakura-chan, let's take you home" he said as he bent down and picked her up in his arms, walking down the corridor he smiled to see her already asleep in his arms as the group made their way to her apartment.

By the time they arrived and entered her apartment Kakashi and Yamato had exchanged many exasperated looks at the bickering of the three boys, it seemed no matter how well they all got on bickering was apart of them." Be quiet and let her sleep" Yamato admonished the trio as Kakashi entered the room carrying their girl.

About to go help Kakashi put Sakura in the room he was stopped by the knocking on the door, not even getting a chance to open it, the door was flung open as Ino entered the room, with a wave to the boys and a "Hello Yamato – san" she sped into Sakura's room.

Looking quizzically at the boys who shrugged their shoulders their curiosity was answered by Ino coming out of the bedroom pulling a yelping Kakashi by the ear as she quietly but viciously whispered "You pervert, what were you doing in her room"

"She's sick , I was putting her into bed" Kakashi tried to defend himself as rubbed his ear lobe after she finally let go with an extra shake.

Rounding on him Ino started shaking her finger "Exactly, pervert, poor Forehead sick and you try to get her naked, Pervert!" grabbing him by the collar and with a free hand grabbing Naruto and Sasuke at the same time she dragged them back to the open door "Perverts the lot of you, poor Forehead having to put up with you, out, out, out" she shouted with a half ass attempt to be quiet as she threw them out the door. Turning around she raised a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow at Yamato and Sai who in turn just nodded and left saying "Look after her Yamanaka-san" "Bye Beautiful" respectively. Closing the door Ino harummphed out "As if I'd do anything else, bunch of perverts" as she went to make Sakura more comfortable.

Three days later saw a much healthier Sakura sitting on her sofa talking to Ino and Keiko. Accepting the cup of tea from Keiko and taking one of the biscuits from Ino as the two sat down she started to thank them.

"Thanks for coming to keep me company"

"Hey, what else could we do with the bunch of perverts you call teammates on a mission" Ino stated.

Laughing at her accusatory tone Sakura took a sip of her tea and shared an amused glance at Keiko "Their not that bad Ino-pig and anyway their my bunch of perverts"

"Hah" Ino snorted as Keiko shook her head in amusement. Raising her head to look at Sakura she said "Well perverts or not your Teams reputation has certainly grown in the last few months, a veritable powerhouse now you're showing off your techniques"

Unable to hide the joyous smile that filled her face Sakura nodded as she spoke "Yeah we seemed to have settled all the differences between ourselves, it's great not holding back in case someone might see and training is so much better now that it's out in the open"

"Even with the complaints that you're destroying the training grounds" Keiko questioned as she smirked.

Feeling guilty about all the unintentional jibes at Sakura's ability Ino opened her mouth only to be shut down. "No Ino-pig, it was my choice, as you saw no one had a clue, so how could you, don't apologise okay" Looking into the face of her pink haired friend Ino smiled "Okay forehead, but tell me how come your closet is half empty, It took me ages to find that black shirt to change you into the last day.

Oh crap Sakura cursed internally, that bloody giant had taken more of her clothes to his place, as she quickly but calmly said "After all the missions and hospital time a lot of it didn't fit, so I decided to go on a shopping trip and dumped what didn't fit. Only thing is I haven't had time to so shopping"

Happily the idea of shopping sent Ino into fits of excitement instantly wanting to go and hit the shops, only the calm presence of Keiko who on seeing Sakura's panic stricken face and suggested "How about we wait until she's better Ino-san" calmed her down.

"Fine, fine and you know it's just Ino" she agreed, making the dark haired woman smile at the gesture of friendship as she sipped her tea.

Feeling woozy Sakura stood up and wrapped her blanket around her saying "I'm sorry guys but I think I need to go back to bed"

Quickly jumping up feeling a little guilty the women cleared up "You go sleep Forehead, we'll let ourselves out, Hinata, TenTen and their teams will be back in two days, we'll visit again then"

Shuffling out of the room and plopping into her bed Sakura called out a goodbye as she pulled the covers over her head, 5 more days and Ibiki would also be back from his mission.

------------------------

Sitting on his large leather couch Ibiki relaxed for the first time in days as he listened to the sounds of his Hellcat rummaging in the bedroom, disgusted at herself for spilling orange juice down her top she had gone to change, hearing the bathroom door open he looked up and smirked to see her walking over to him dressed in one of his black shirts.

"Not that I'm complaining but what happened to your own wardrobe of clothes?" he questioned as she straddled his lap making him sit back fully into the comfortable couch,

"I like wearing your stuff, that a problem" she queried as she kissed him

"Not at all, I was wondering where my shirts were going" he responded as he started rubbing his hands along her naked thighs.

"Yeah, about that, when did you move more of my clothes, my wardrobe is basically empty now" she questioned as she sat back on his knees, unintentionally jutting out her breasts.

"Just before I left, problem?" Ibiki said as he moved his hands to caress her sides and under her breasts.

Sliding her hands up and starting to massage his shoulders, she enjoyed the feel of his skin and strong muscles as she lowered his open shirt down his arms to his elbows, restricting his movements unless he wanted to rip the shirt. "Nope, but now I've to go shopping with Ino as per my excuse" she admitted bending down to lick the edge of his collar bone and give it light nips.

"Mmmm, maybe you can buy some more of that sexy underwear for me to rip and tear" Ibiki suggested darkly as his hands once again rubbed her thighs circling higher to massage her bare ass and slid a hand between her legs to finger her folds.

"Aaawww" Sakura gasped as her hands tightened on his shoulders, as he expertly rubbed his strong finger over her folds and around her entrance "Sounds like a plan" she managed as the glorious feeling continued, moving her hands down she rubbed his strong chest before bending her head to suck one of his nipples.

Groaning Ibiki raised his hips as he thrust two fingers into her making her moan as he said "Already wet for me Hellcat". Hearing a hum of agreement Ibiki used one hand to open the few buttons on the shirt exposing his Hellcats breasts as he slowly pumped his finger into her coating his fingers in her juices. Sitting up straight Sakura leaned into his chest and lowered her hands to remove Ibiki's hard thick cock from the confines of his sweatpants, while he bent his head to take a rosy nipple into his mouth and suck. Both moaning at the feel of each other and the pleasure they were getting Ibiki removed his fingers from Sakura's hot wet body, grabbing her hips and sliding into her. Throwing her head back in pleasure Sakura displayed her breasts through her opened shirt, eyeing the creamy mounds Ibiki smirked as he snaked one hand around her waist and bucked his hips into her, his cock hitting the end of her and causing little jolts of pleasure to run through her. Gasping at the sensations Sakura pulled Ibiki into a hard lip biting kiss before dragging his head to her nipple and urging it into his mouth, smiling as he sucked her nipples he felt his Hellcat wrap her hands around his neck holding him in place as the bucking of her hips increased. Placing one hand by his side to give him leverage he started thrusting up into her hot wet tight body as fast and as hard as he could, releasing her nipple with a pop as she cried out half in pain, half in pleasure. Quickening the bucking of their hips and tightening their holds on each other they came together in a release of sperm and wetness crying out in pleasure.

Breathing hard they settled in each other arms and dozed only to be woken sometime later by the knocking on the door.

Oh shit Sakura panicked as she exchanged panicked glances with Ibiki

"Hey Morino, open up I know your there, you've got 5 then I'm opening the door" came the voice of Mitarashi Anko.

FUCK Sakura silently screamed as they both jumped up and frantically looked around the room. Hearing the door knob jiggle Sakura widened her eyes at Ibiki and fell to the floor rolling under the couch as Ibiki quickly fixed his pants and walked to the door just as it opened to revel the purple haired Interrogator.

"Hey Baldy, here are your reports" she grinned at him before stopping and staring at him. Throwing the reports on a table she eyed him up and down and gave him an appreciative whistle. "Well who looks like they've just been fucked" she grinned evilly as she walked straight past him and sat on the couch.

"Shit" Sakura thought as Anko's weight came down on top of her. "Jesus you have a lumpy couch" Sakura heard and barely braced herself for the bouncing that came.

Suppressing a groan Ibiki ran a hand over his face before biting out "What do you want Anko?"

"Nothing, just dropping off the reports you wanted. But now that i'm here . . ." she purred out suggestively, running her tongue over her lips as she racked her gaze over his chest and opened shirt.

"Did she just . . . ?" Sakura fumed from under the couch.

"Oh Fuck" Ibiki thought visions of his Hellcat coming out and beating the shit out of Anko coming to mind.

"Now that you're here, you can leave Anko" Ibiki stated in a hard voice that didn't even faze the woman as she coyly replied "But where's the fun in that"

"Exactly Anko, leave" Ibiki growled anger lacing his voice as he walked to the couch menacingly.

Standing up Anko raised her hands and put her wrists together purring "It'll be fun, I'll even let you chain me up" as she leaned against his chest "I won't bite, much" she smiled showing off a pointy canine.

"Not interested Anko" he barked out as he wrapped one large hand around her wrists and dragged her to the door. Tossing her out he shouted "Go home" and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Spoilsport" Anko sang out from the other side, not in the least bit bothered "Don't forget the mission briefing tomorrow".

Turning around Ibiki sighed and once again suppressed the urge to curse as he saw his Hellcat standing next to the couch naked except for his shirt, tapping her foot on the floor and a murderous aura coming off her in waves.

"I'll kill the bitch!" his pink haired Hellcat seethed eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"You can't kill my second in command Hellcat" he reasoned with her.

"Why the hell not!" she bit out as she catalogued all the different ways to kill the snake bitch.

"How would you explain it to the Hokage?" he suggested hoping she see the light as he calmly walked towards her.

"I'll say . . . I'll say . . . . DAMN" Sakura cursed as she realised she wouldn't be able to explain with out telling Tsunade that she was married.

"Exactly "Ibiki stated as he came up to hug her only to be rewarded with

THUMPP!!

"What the fuck was that for?" Ibiki stared at his wife incredulously as he rubbed his shoulder, her punches were nearly as bad without chakra as with them.

"It was all your fault"

"How the hell was it my fault?" how the hell was she turning this on him?

"How? did you have to answer the door like that, you could have buttoned you shirt grabbed a bandanna, but no, you had answer the door half naked, all sexy and sexily sated. So it's your fault" Sakura accused gesturing to his body.

"Well then if that's the case it more your fault than mine" he shot back at her.

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"You're the one who sat in my lap naked except for my shirt, you started it all Hellcat!" he accused her pulling her to him to finger the collar of the shirt.

Looking into his eyes Sakura burst out laughing as she realised he was. . Half right (it's always the man's fault). "Haa hahah okay okay, maybe you're not entirely to blame" she admitted with a smile.

Shaking his head at his Hellcat Ibiki bent down to give her a kiss "What will I do with you Hellcat?

"Mmmm Fuck me senseless is always a good option" Sakura quipped with a mischievous smile and wink as Ibiki laughed at the beautiful look on her face. Biting her lip Sakura questioned "Mission?"

Sighing Ibiki answered "In a week, reconnaissance and hopefully tie up all the lose ends"

"How long"

"Month and a half, maybe two" he admitted as Sakura wound her arms around him and kissed him sweetly.

Looking up into his face with a breath taking smile she stepped back and took his hands walking backwards to the bedroom saying "Well then you better leave me with lots of happy thoughts" as Ibiki dropped her hands and grabbed her around the waist growling in to her ear as he carried her to the bedroom "You won't be able to walk for a week Hellcat!"

_Dia Duit,_

_Haa haa, did the start get you going?I hope you enjoyed, thanks to every one who reviewed, it means a lot to know people like what I'm writing, sorry for any mistakes throughout the whole fic, I only have time to edit once before posting. _

_Lots of love_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	43. Chapter 43

_DUNDUN DUH!!!!! Last chapter boys and girls enjoy!! And as per usual I have no rights to Naruto._

Another double shift containing 3 surgeries, various rounds and the standard checkups, saw Sakura in her office head resting on crossed arms as she leaned on top of her desk, willing her stomach to settle and the feeling of nausea to pass. Damn Shishou's going kill me not to mention Ibiki and the others if they find out I made myself sick again the pink haired medic realised. Sitting up straight she grabbed a file from the endless pile on her desk and began going over the case just as the there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she commanded with out even raising her head until the door closed behind whoever came in.

"Hi Shizune . . . . what's wrong?" she said surprised to see the dark haired medic standing before her with her hands on her hips looking at her angrily.

"Do you know what time it is?" she questioned the younger medic with a raised eyebrow?"

"10.30?" Sakura volunteered sheepishly.

"It's a quarter to 12 Sakura and you're working a double shift" she admonished her.

"Ooops"

"Ooops?" Shizune shook her head at the girl, "You'll put yourself in hospital if you keep going Sakura, you're already starting to look sick, you're pale and peaky"

"Thanks Shizune" Sakura responded half heartedly.

Bending over the older medic plucked the file out of Sakura's hands "Go home Sakura, sleep, and rest, relax. You can come in at 4 tomorrow and only 4" Shizune ordered firmly.

"But, but. . . " Sakura tried to argue only for Shizune to cut her off with a wave of her hand. "No Sakura, that's an order, or do you want me to get Tsunade-sama involved."

"No" she replied sighing as she stood up and shrugged off her lab coat, walking over to Shizune she kissed her on the cheek "Thanks Shizune".

Smiling at her fellow medic and younger sister Shizune patted her back "Your welcome, go home and get a good nights sleep, I'll see you tomorrow at 4, night"

"Night" Sakura responded as she walked down the corridor.

Walking towards her apartment Sakura stopped and looked up at the stars. Her apartment was empty and didn't have much food and while Ibiki had been gone a month and a half the bed sheets would smell of him she reasoned as she turned around and made her way to his apartment, watchful of any one who would spot her. Letting her self in she easily made her way to the bedroom in the dark and stripped out of her clothes, grabbing another one of his black shirts, pulling back the covers she buried herself into the bed and sniffed in the dark, musky, spicy, leathery smell on the sheets that was Ibiki as she let herself fall asleep.

The mission had ended earlier than hoped and the whole team was glad of it, making his way to his home Ibiki briefly toyed with the idea of going to Sakura's apartment but calculated it was her night at the hospital. Entering his house he was surprised and pleased to feel her presence and making his way to the bedroom quietly chuckled at the site of her in the middle of his large bed wrapped cosily in the covers. Turning on one of the soft lights he quietly took off his clothes and put away his weapons, looking at his Hellcat he frowned at the bags under her eyes and paleness of her skin. Foolish Hellcat, she'll make her self sick again, he thought as he climbed into bed to join her. Moving her about he settled her in his arms, her head against his chest, it was only as he stretched his legs and shifted his torso that she cracked an eyelid and sleepily purred "Ibiki?"

"Shush Hellcat, it's okay go back to sleep" he gently soothed her as he closed his eyes to sleep, happy once again to be home but promising to have a talk with his Hellcat about her working habits.

Waking up to an empty bed Sakura thought for a moment that she had dreamt Ibiki's homecoming only to hear the clanging of pots in the kitchen. Groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stood up and made her way to the door only to stop and sit back on the bed as a wave of dizziness came over her, waiting for it to pass she prayed Ibiki would stay in the kitchen. Once sorted she made her way into the kitchen to see Ibiki serving scrambled eggs onto a plate with some orange juice next to it.

"Morning Ibiki"

Looking up Ibiki smirked at the site of her once again in one of his shirts and a sleepy but beautiful smile on her face, "Afternoon Hellcat" he corrected her as he gave her a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Afternoon, crap what time is it?" Sakura asked as she looked around for the clock.

"Its 3pm" Ibiki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Damn, I have to be at the hospital at 4" Sakura stated as she made to turn around and go back into the bedroom. Grabbing her arm Ibiki gently propelled her to the table and sat her down. "Eat Hellcat, you have plenty of time" he ordered her as he watched and made sure she ate every scrape, pouring a cup of coffee he brought it over to her.

Taking the cup in her hands she bent down to take the first wakening sniff of the roasted beans only to suddenly feel her stomach roll. Shoving the cup back into Ibiki's hands she ran and barely made it to the toilet to vomit up the contents of her stomach, not wanting to see the result of regurgitated eggs and orange juice she closed her eyes and felt Ibiki's hands pulling the hair from her face and putting a wet cloth on the back of her neck.

"You okay Hellcat?" he questioned gently as he rubbed her back and gave her a glass of water.

Wiping her mouth Sakura smiled weakly and took sips of water "I'm fine now, thanks Ibiki."

Looking at the clock he saw that she had only half and hour to get ready and would be too stubborn to stay home from work. "Your working too hard again Hellcat, we'll talk tonight after your shift, but your going to make yourself sick again if you keep this up" he warned her.

Sighing in defeat Sakura got the feeling of déjà vu, "Okay, okay, hop it I need a shower, not you distracting me" all feelings of nausea gone as she stood up and turned on the shower.

Kissing her on the cheek Ibiki shook his head at her audacity "I have to go to Headquarters, see you later Hellcat".

"See you later, sexy" Sakura winked at him as he closed the door and she stepped naked into the shower with a sigh of pleasure as the water hit her body.

Walking into the Hospital and making her way to the office Sakura barely had time to put on her lab coat when she was inundated with nurses and medic's full of questions. Sighing at the never ending scale of the hospital she thought to herself "Maybe I should ask Shishou for a proper break from work". Two hours later Sakura had finally sorted out most of the problems as she ran up to surgery to meet Tsunade, seeing her Shishou and Shizune at the desk she waved at them slowing down apologising

"Sorry I'm late I . . . . "

Was all she got out before spots danced before her eyes and everything went black as she slumped to the ground, Tsunade and Shizune rushing to catch her.

----------

Another mission, another report, another request to join ANBU, another interrogation, Ibiki sighed as he leafed through the endless piles of paper secretly wishing Sakura was there to sort it all out for him, after the work they had put in to their plan and all the reports they had combed through it was obvious she had a knack for paperwork. Or just more patience than him, or something. Hearing the knock on his door he boomed out an entry the little blacked out window pane open so that he could give permission to enter from the sound proof room. Raising an eyebrow he was surprised to see a very flustered Shizune in front of him, normally the Hokage sent her two desk boys to get him or an ANBU when she wanted him.

"How can I help you Shizune" he politely enquired.

"The Hokage requires you right away" she shot out as she stepped back into the corridor waiting for him, seeing her nervously fidgeting and nearly bouncing, he realised that what ever was going on was something big, after many years with the Hokage it took alot to unsetle Shizune. Quickly shrugging on his leather trench coat he walked past her, out into the corridor and strode off leaving Shizune to catch up with his long strides and making rookies step back to give him way.

Walking into the Hokage's office he was surprised to see the Konoha 11 and Sensei's in the room, as well as Jiraiya and Team Kakashi, seeing his Hellcat standing by the window her face draining of colour he rapidly wondered what was going on. Striding purposefully up to the Hokage's desk he stood feet braced apart, hands behind his back, full attention on his Hokage and waited for his orders.

"Morino-san, I have found out today that not only is my apprentice pregnant, but she is also married, since none of us , her so called friends and family know I am asking you to find out who her husband and the father of her child is" she ordered him her eyes determined.

Well, that was unexpected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that's the end of that, if you want to find out what happens next read All of it Unexpected. It's been amazing to write this and I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you to every one who reviewed and stayed with the story from the very beginning. As with every chapter I would love to know what you think._

_This is part 2 of so far 3 stories All of it unexpected can be read before or afterwards then its And the Unexpected keeps on Coming, go to my homepage and you'll find the other Unexpected Series stories._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x x_


End file.
